Mafia Love
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Edit: A sex hate/love story about Buranchi and Zebra. Exaggerated my last summary. There is sex but not too much to run over the plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Frohnze is a woman! For those who read Gourmet Highschool, she's a guy before I knew she was a woman!Buranchi has white hair, but I prefer platinum blonde!

I wanted to make this until Buranchi's life was explained better but I really wanted to do this!

Mafia Love

Chapter 1: Asshole

In the City of Gourmet, there were two mafia clans: The Bishokuya Clan and the Tengu Clan. The Tengu Clan was the first to dominate the City's drug supplies which were transported through boxes of food for their restaurant. It was a well running business until the Bishokuya Clan who owned a club started transporting drugs through their boxes of alcohol. This caused friction between the two clans that a war was rumored, yet the two kept their boundaries since they had different public professions.

In the Bishokuya clan, four stunningly handsome men were enjoying a meal. One was a doctor, another was a model, the blue haired one was a traveling food critic, and a red head was the inheritor of the drug business.

"So Zebra, I heard that your wife has been sleeping around." Sani smirked at him.

"It's not polite to talk about the rumors even if they are true." Coco stated and suddenly sat up straighter in surprise. Sani was still smiling.

"Heh heh heh! It's to be expected in a marriage meant to combine the Bishokuya and Bishokukai clans!" Toriko reminded them.

"Do you have something to say Zebra?" Sani asked curiously.

The man gulped down his food and then said, "Whoooo the fuck cares?"

The rainbowed hair male smirked like a Cheshire and Coco just looked more uncomfortable. "What if I told you it was with Tengu clan's inheritor Buranchi Tengu?"

There was a dramatic pause of silence. Zebra glared deadly at Sani, and then grinned taking a large bite of his ribs. "Then it looks like he needs ta be taught a lesson for bein' too damn cocky."

The model was satisfied by that answer. Coco stood up quickly turning away. "Excuse me. I have business to take care of."

"I also have business." The two men walked away.

Toriko and Zebra just kept eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YA STUPID IDIOTS! WHO DO YA THINK YUR MESSIN' WITH!" Buranchi was beating his own mafia men for their incompetence.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" They cried.

His grandfather came into the room. "KEEP THE SOUND DOWN YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS GRANDSON OF MINE!"

"SHUT YUR YAP YA OLD PIECE OF CRAP!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO YUR SUPERIOR?"

"WHAT SUPERIOR?! I ONLY SEE A LAZY SHITARD!" The two started beating each other up.

"Should we stop them?" A newbie questioned.

"No. This happens on a daily basis." The experienced one answered.

Then another door opens to reveal a healthy old lady. The fighting immediately stopped with the two badly wounded men standing upfront. They bowed, "Morning Lady Karma."

She smiled at them. "Darhma-sama you are free to go."

The old man chuckled showing a funny face at Buranchi as he left.

Buranchi kneeled down on one leg. "Yes milady?"

She walked over to him with that pleasant smile. "Buranchi my grandson, please stand."

The platinum blonde stood. The woman gave him a warm smile. Caressed his cheek and then grabbed him by the collar to bitch slap him over and over again. "YA WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! DID YA THINK I WOULDN'T HEAR THE RUMORS ABOUT YA SLEEPING WITH TH' BISHOKUYA'S INHERITER'S WIFE! YA LOUSY PIECE OF CRAP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID PRIDE OF THE TENGU'S CLAN TA DESTROY TH' COMPETITION UNLESS WE ARE ABLE TA MAKE A PROFIT! WE'RE TH' MOST SUCCESSFUL DRUG BUSINESS EVEN WHEN THE BISHOKUYA AND BISHOKUKAI IS UNITED! STARTING A BLOODY MESS THAT'LL LEAD TA SOME GOD DAMN RETARDED MAFIA WAR WILL CUZ US TA DROP PRICES WITH ONLY A PREDICTABLE OUTCOME! NOT A FACTUAL ONE YA FUCKIN' SHITARD!"

She let her grandson go returning her smile. Buranchi was pratically dead on the floor. "I let your father not take the inheritance because he wanted to go to Hollywood and got to have a rich beautiful wife pregnant. You understand that you're father was able to achieve his duty of giving us an inheriter and also giving us large sums of money from his success! BUT YA ARE CLOSE TA LOSIN' EVERYTHIN' IF YA DON'T FIX THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

The platinum blonde stood up, and responded, "Yes, Lady Karma."

"Good!" She kissed his cheeks. "Now I am off to go shopping with my best gal friends!" She walked away quickly holding a glowing of warmth and happiness.

"Mr. Tengu, do you wish for an ice pack sir?" The newbie asked.

"OF COURSE I NEED AN ICE PACK!" The male shouted and then walked away.

The newbie was frightened. The experienced one comforted him.

Later that night, Buranchi called Zebra's wife. The woman appeared to be busy with some important woman stuff and could only meet him at one of the clubs. The platinum blonde knew that meant that walking into the lion's den, but it was Lady Karma's order or she'll murder him.

Buranchi put on his usual get up of black shirt, white pants and a white chef's jacket. He wasn't sure if he would be allowed in the club that Zebra's wife told him to meet her, but one look from the security and they immediately let him in.

He heard music booming and saw people dancing like idiots. He was told to wait at the bar where he was automatically given a cocktail. Buranchi knew something was wrong, but played along.

He sipped on his cocktail and then looked out at the people dancing. He saw one girl who was dancing really erotic and then glanced at him. She wagged her finger at him to come as she goes up the stairs to the bathroom.

Buranchi ignored her and continued drinking his cocktail.

Zebra who was watching from the VIP room enjoying a glass of vodka wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Sir, it looks like he didn't take the bait. Do we move to plan B?"

"No. Let's wait and see what happens." The man responded enjoying his meal.

Zebra's wife finally came, and sat right next to Buranchi with a charming smile. "I'm so sorry that I'm late. Jean wouldn't let me go." She placed a hand on the man's thigh.

The platinum blonde removed it. "Aiko, I don't want ta see ya anymore." He stood up.

The woman grabbed his arms standing up right in front of him. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Buranchi pulled her arms away. "It's over."

"No! I am the one who's suppose to break up with you! And you know what?!" She grabbed a glass and splashed Buranchi in the face. "WE ARE OVER!" That dramatically took some attention from the crowd.

Buranchi glared at them. "WHATCHA LOOKIN' AT?!" The crowd immediately looked away recognizing who he was. The man wiped the liquid off with his hand and went for the bathroom. There was no way he was walking home wet and sticking of alcohol.

He got the men in there to scram and then made use of the paper towels. He then stripped off of his wet jacket and shirt to dry them by the hand dryer.

He then kicked the man approaching him. It was blocked by Zebra. "Good ears."

"It was actually the scent of jackass enterin' the room."

Zebra grinned gruesomely. "Whatcha g'ttin' cocky for on my territory? You know I hate cocky bastards more than anything else. I just want to gnash them their head to pieces."

"Is it cuz yur cock's not bigger than theirs? No wonder yur wife was easy."

"Ya think yur funny aren't ya."

"Naw." He shook his head and then blocked a death blow to the head. He landed quick punches into the man's brick of a stomach.

"Yur a fast fucker."

"N' YUR AN IDIOT!" They went into a deadly brawl that led to breaking the sinks, smashing the mirrors, collapsing the stalls like a domino and a trashcan thrown across which was luckily only filled with wet paper towel and nothing else indecent.

Zebra's guards were standing guard in front of the door stopping anyone from coming in with just a hand. They looked down to see water and glass shards coming out, but they ignored it.

Zebra and Buranchi were in a compromising position with the red head on top of the shirtless blonde. "GET OFF ME YA ASSHOLE!"

"Ya better count yur prayers." His hand slipped upward accidentally sliding across a sensitive hard nipple.

"AH!" Buranchi covered his mouth realizing what he did.

This surprised the Bishokuya inheritor that he tried again with his finger rubbing the nipple in circles. Buranchi bit down his bottom lip and tried to elbow the man but had both his hands held down by one hand while the other was still tweeking his nipple.

"Yur really sensitive here aren't ya." Zebra decided to scare the man. He turned Buranchi sideways to have his mouth play with the other. He had one leg hold down the Tengu's legs so he could reach his hand down to prod the male's crotch.

"LET ME GO YA BASTARD!"

Zebra ignored him deciding to lick the man's neck to nibbling and giving ear sex as his one hand prodded more intimately with the crotch feeling it harden.

Buranchi tried to get out but feel his strength and resolve weakening. But not his attitude, "YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! IF YOU THINK I'M GOIN' TO LET YOU LIVE AFTER THIS, YOU ARE FUCKIN' WRONG! I'M GONNA RIP YUR ASS TO SHREDS AND FEED YA TA THE DOGS!"

"Then I should take as much as I can." He thrusted his hips forward rubbing his cock against the man's ass. "It'll teach a cocky bastard like ya ta never mess with someone's territory."

Buranchi felt fear because that was no small cock. The blonde man tried to think of some way to get out of this but knew he couldn't throw this man's massive weight without suffering worst injuries. That and he was...curious. He gritted his teeth not saying anything.

But the Bishokuya inheritor knew that was defeat. He hauled the man up and threw him against the wall. Buranchi was pushed back into the wall. His nose bent up. Zebra had his legs spread and hands held against the wall. The big cock rubbing against his ass. "Now be a good pussy or I'll smash yur head ta th' wall. I'm gonna let yur hands go so ya can take off yur pants and drop them ta th' floor."

Zebra let go of his wrists placing his hands on the man's hips. Buranchi did as he was told roughly showing his reluctance whispering, "Bastard."

"What was that?" The man questioned seriously.

"Nothin'." The male responded bluntly. He found a hand wrapped around his neck. Zebra talking closely to his ear.

"Get this cunt, I know what ya said cuz I have hell ears. I can hear what's happening outside and what the hell ya said. If ya don't want this ta be painful, ya better shut that pretty mouth of yurs. Now get ta strippin'." He threatened.

Buranchi shut his mouth not at all happy yet he stripped himself letting his pants drop to his ankles and then kicking them to the side away from the water not that they aren't wet already.

He felt hands caressing his ass and then one hand across to his semi-hard cock. It was grabbed in a wet warm hand that stroked it. The thumb rubbing the head. Buranchi held in his moan finding it strange that he wasn't disgusted by it. Instead he felt grateful to feel his own cock hardening in pleasure. The man's other hands massaging his balls.

Buranchi tried to find a grip on the wall as he sighed out his pleasure. "It feels good doesn't it. It's my first time with a man. Is it yurs?" He rubbed his clothed cock more eagerly against the man. "Touch yurself." Zebra demanded and Buranchi did because he needed to be touched. He took his own cock in his own hands stroking himself and rubbing the head.

The tengu inheritor felt Zebra's hands slide up his chest and rubbed his nipples again. Buranchi felt like he couldn't hold back his moans, but he tried by gritting his teeth and then biting his bottom lip until he felt a finger enter his anus. He gasped trying to lean his ass away but the finger just got deeper.

"Feels nice a tight. Good thing I had lube. It'd be a shame ta ruin it, but I'm not gonna let you off free. Stroke yurself faster!" He roared. Buranchi wasn't frightened but he certainly did stroke himself faster with both his hands as he felt two fingers entering his ass prodding around and scissoring.

"AH!" Buranchi covered his mouth again when he felt a rush of pleasure from some kind of button inside him and the man kept pressing it. He told himself to fuck it and let out his moans as he stroke himself with one hand while the other was holding him up against the wall. Having his hole stretched, one of his nipples played with, and stroking his own cock, he came against the wall more than he had before with anyone.

"Yur gonna pay for all this shit once I'm done with you." Zebra removed the top of his suit discarding it anywhere he liked. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his own uncut mumba. He turned Buranchi around and made him kneel before his semi-hard cock. The blonde's eyes widen with envy, curiousness and fear because he's having that cock fully hard inside him. "Come on. It's not gonna suck on its own."

Buranchi glared up at him. Zebra grinned at him. "Still playin' hard even after I gave ya the best orgasm you'll ever have." He grabbed Buranchi by the hair forcing his cock into his mouth. Thrusting into it as he told the male making a gurgling noise, "Once I'm done with ya, yur never gonna miss pussy n' wish ya had my cock fuckin' ya hard in the ass again."

Buranchi had his hands hold the base of the cock to not have the whole thing shove down his throat. Zebra stopped forcing him. "Are ya gonna be a good pussy and suck my cock now?"

The blonde didn't answer him. Instead he had one hand hold the man's hip and the other holding the base as he sucked and licked the head. He then let it go with a lewd pop licking the base upward all around and then taking the dick in his mouth again as he tried to take as much of it in his mouth without gagging.

He did this while stroking himself as he felt hard himself. Hating the fact that he was getting hot over licking and sucking another man's dick. Especially Zebra's big uncut dick where he licked under the foreskin pulling it back and sucking it eagerly.

Thinking it was time, Zebra pulled Buranchi by the hair to stand up and then turn him around pushing him against the wall. He pulled the male's hips out having the head of his cock feel the entrance.

"HEY WAIT!" Buranchi cried looking over his shoulder but had his head turned to look at the wall before him where his cum was still dripping down.

"Jus' relax." Zebra added extra lube on his hand making sure he was good as slick before throwing the bottle aside. It was still gonna hurt with a size like his but he's gonna teach this fucker a lesson. He pushed the head in that had the blonde punch the wall. Buranchi bit his bottom lip hard as he held in his tears.

He felt that cock draw in and out of him slowly whilst hearing Zebra making pleasured groaning sounds as he was inching closer and closer until he finally reached the rear. Zebra pulled him up against him. He forced the man to look at him to see painful regret in his eyes and blood strolling down his chin. The Bishokuya stuck his tongue out licking the trail of blood to the man's lips before taking Buranchi into a deep sensual kiss.

The blonde wanted to hit the man and bite him, but he needed the distraction. Zebra kissed him passionately and deeply that Buranchi had to return the favor. Their wet tongues battling each other. The red head began making a wave motion with their hips together before getting to the real business. Buranchi pulled away gasping for air as he felt that cock fucking him for real. His cock twitched in interest after the kiss when he began to realize the appeal of having a cock inside you. It was hot and fulfilling. That once the pain subsided, the pleasure claimed you.

He controlled his breathing as the man's cock seemed to go in deeper and deeper. The Bishokuya man felt like this ass was gonna melt him by how hot and tight it was that it made him feel like a lucky man to fuck such a tight virgin ass. He fucked other virgin asses before but not like this.

He got faster and faster that even Buranchi could hear their skin smacking together. The blonde tried to reach for his cock but Zebra stopped him. He grabbed the man's arms fucking him harder, deeper and faster that the blonde's lucky friend was being fucked with pleasure.

"NO!" Buranchi wanted to touch his dick so badly but the man still wouldn't let him. He then felt that cock slip out of him. Before he could complain, he was turned around, hauled up by the legs, and then fucked again in one fast go.

The blonde let out his cries of pleasure which could be heard from outside but not over the booming sound of music. He was kissed silent in a heated sloppy wetness that had him close. He tried to reach for his cock again but his hands were held against the wall again. He groaned needing the release. Zebra growled in his ear, "I'm gonna make you cum like a woman and fill ya up with my seed all the way to yur stomach that you'd be beggin' for more."

He kissed the man passionately again before concentrating on fucking the man to kingdom high. Sparks igniting and the sounds of Buranchi screaming out his need for more.

Buranchi felt his cock fill up to its peak that he finally came on their torso. Zebra kept his promise and filled the man with his warm wet seed.

They had a moment to breathe after experiencing the best high rush that they ever had with anyone.

Zebra pulled out having the cum inside the male drip out. He carefully put Buranchi down on his legs, but the male couldn't stand up right because he quickly fell asleep. He helped the man sit down before zipping himself up, and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buranchi woke up in a hotel. He sat up wondering how he got here, and why he was naked with bandages on. He stood up but found no power at his bottom half. "WHAT TH' HELL?!"

He pulled himself up on his bed feeling a terrible ache in his butt. He then remembered everything. EVERYTHING!

Buranchi clenched the blanket of the bed hard that his knuckles turned white. His whole body trembling in humiliation of the way he acted last night. Letting the worst asshole in the world treat him like some kind of slut! He was partly to blame for not fighting harder against the man but that was taking it too far!

He then looked to a sofa chair to see his clothes that looked like it came out of the dry cleaning. If the man thinks he's paying for anything, he was dead wrong!

The Tengu inheritor forced himself up, limped to his clothes and put them on before limping down to check out. He had his friend, Elg, pick him up.

"Had a fun night?" He asked.

"Shut up n' drive!" Buranchi got on the passenger seat feeling his bottom ache but acted like it didn't.

"So how did it go with you and Aiko?"

"It went bloody fantastic!"

"So she acted like a bitch, attacked you and then partied until you were bought here with some woman you don't even know."

"Yeah, let's go with that." Buranchi really didn't want to talk about it.

"Anyway, Bishokuya's inheritor Zebra sent you flowers this morning. It's been checked and proved to be safe."

"Why didn't ya jus' throw th' damn flowers away?!"

"It came with an interesting note. Nobody read it except Lady Karma."

Buranchi's heart stopped. He knew he was screwed for life. When they got there, he bolted for his room ignoring everyone. He found a glass vase of black, blue and red flowers along with a note. The blonde quickly read it to see it only say, "Thanks for last night."

His eye twitched. His body trembled. **"MOTHER FUCKER!"**

Lady Karma smirked. "Hu hu hu hu! It's going to be more interesting around here for once."

"Aren't you worried that this might mess up our profession?" Dharma questioned respectfully.

"Of course not! Besides that worthless grandson of ours might as well amuse me."

"So cruel."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing!"

Three days had passed and Buranchi had been given a basket with a plastic wrap the made the items hard to identify. The security was going to check it but the blonde refused and went to his room to see what it was. **"MOTHER FUCKER!"**

The basket was filled with a large dildo, five large bottles of lube, Energizer batteries, wine, aphrodiasic chocolates and a note. It read "You must be missing my cock by now."

Buranchi was not missing his cock! He still liked pussy!...Oh who was he kidding! He slept with so many women, and he was not satisfied with having sex with any of them. Even the group ones. While all the women were on cloud nine, he was on cloud zero.

He looked at the basket and just moved them to the closet. The asshole was probably laughing at him right now thinking he was actually using it. He wanted to punch the man so badly but he had duties of his own to attend to.

The truth was that Zebra was also unsatisfied with his sex life. He's been sleeping with other women and even took them by the ass but it didn't satisfy him. He tried doing it with other men too, but none of them gave them the excitement or rush that Buranchi gave him.

The way the man was so nice and tight. Trembling and screaming for more. The way he acted with reluctance, defiance but slutty as well. Buranchi wasn't what many would consider attractive, but if they saw his well toned body, especially his firm well shaped tight ass, they'd be hard in heart beat.

The Tengu inheritor was even the first stranger to actually be good enough to fight back without an ounce of fear. He saw it in the man's eyes that he had a fire he hadn't seen in too many people. He hated his cockiness, but he was upfront with his cockiness, and strangely he found that cockiness sexy.

He wasn't sure where this was going to take him.

A/N: I felt like just making this one long story, but I thought that it'd be nice to open more characters than just them like Gourmet Highschool so Buranchi gets absorbed into Zebra's life.

Buranchi has a long nose. I wonder how they make out.

And yes, the chapters will be titled after bad words.


	2. Stubborn shits

A/N: Buranchi's English name is actually **Brunch**. Which makes so much more sense than Branch. Although it can be either "Tengu Brunch" or "Tengu Branch". **I think his first name is actually "Tengu" but here it's reverse like usual.**

Chapter 2: Stubborn Shits

Sani was in a jacuzzi enjoying himself. As a model, it was hard work. Including the fact that he had to arrange an assassination during his shoots. He wasn't in charge of the illegal drug business, but he had been relied on to help to make sure no one was giving info to the police or to the competition.

It'd be crazy to think of three clans in one city but Gourmet City was bigger than most would think it was, and a lot of broken souls are hidden in the shadows. They don't advertise or push people into taking it. They leave it to the civilians' choice to do so.

Coco entered the room hanging his robe on a hanger. Sani smirked, "Doctor Coco, how are the patients?"

"I had to save less than five overdosed patients. A new record but a troubling one." The gentleman wasn't so happy about the business, and its after effects so became a doctor to save people.

In the jacuzzi, Sani went over to him for a sweet kiss. And then turned around to lie against the man putting his arms around him. "Did you know that Zebra slept with the Tengu inheritor Buranchi?"

"It isn't nice to start rumors Sani." Coco chuckled.

"Oh no, this is no rumor! Zebra had purchased a hotel room and then sent flowers and a sex gift basket to Buranchi the next morning. It's really useful having my assistant Quinn spy in other people's lives for me."

"Creating minions I see."

"Someone as beautiful as me should have minions of his own." He let out a low evil laugh. "But it's already been two weeks and none of them had made a move yet. Zebra has been sleeping with more female and male whores than I can count. Buranchi seems to be distracting himself by cooking in his own restaurant."

"They are both incredibly stubborn." The man pointed out.

"But one of them has got to do something! Who knows? Maybe Zebra will fall in with this one even with his unbeautiful appearance."

"Are you suggesting that we help him find happiness, Sani?"

"Heavens no!" He stood up pointing a finger at his lover. "I want to see Zebra feel the wrath of love once and for all! That brute has never been in love with anything but fighting! It's disgusting! And he always bullied me since we were kids! But now the tables will be turned on him! Ha!"

"How are you so sure that it will be Zebra who will fall in love first?"

"Please Coco. They may be both hideous creatures incapable of sincerity,"

"I'm not sure you should be the one saying that."

"_But_ I know when I see two people who will create great harmony with each other. Even between two big disgusting brutes. Zebra loves to eat and fight and Buranchi provides all that. But what does Zebra provide Buranchi? Nothing! That's why Zebra is most likely to fall in love first with a bit of me fixing things up behind their backs to make sure of it."

"But you are stating this from a materialistic and bias point of view, Sani." Coco stated. "It's not what the other is capable of providing, but what they wish and try to provide that they haven't before. It's not wise to mix with other affairs. I will stop you since you are my responsibility and love as well."

"Come on! Let me have my fun!" Sani straddled his man using his sultry voice. "You're always on the call and I'm a lonely gorgeous model who's bored. I need something scandalous to distract me now_ or else_." He stared at his finger sliding down the middle of Coco's lips down his chin and then having his fingertips slide down that well toned chest disappearing into the foggy bubbly water. Yet its objective was clear. Sani then stared into Coco's eyes innocently with a cute pout.

The doctor held onto his conscience, "I won't let you play with other hearts Sani."

The male glared at him. "Fine! I'll do nothing more then set them back up together and then leave them alone. I promise!"

Coco stared at the man with doubt yet Sani gave him his best puppy eyes. He was weak to those eyes despite his reasonable angel side. "Alright but I expect you to stop once they've had one more night together."

"Yes! But I'd still be spying on them. Blackmail is totally sexy."

Coco sighed. "And now for your punishment Sani." The doctor picked him up out of the water and began marching for the room.

"What?!"

"For threatening to sleep with another man if I wouldn't let you do as you wish."

The model panicked because Coco really knew how to punish him. "No! That was just a joke! A joke!"

"It's too late for excuses Sani. Learn from your mistakes."

After that experience, Sani promised to never threaten to sleep with another man again.

The next day, the beautiful male met up with his assistant Quinn who had a majenta braid all the way down to her ankles, sharp hazel eyes and pink rosy cheeks. The two were in spy clothes spying on Buranchi in his own restaurant where the man was giving a show of cooking at a fast speed of multiple foods meant to be cooked and maintained by at least five chefs.

"First objective: Learn everything you can about the uke! I absolutely look fabulous in this disguise don't I?" He sparkled.

"Yes, Sani-san." The woman responded.

A waiter came over to them. "May I take your order?"

"We're here on a light lunch so we'd like the chicken salad. Easy on the chicken and we'd like to have lemon tea. Anything else you want Quinn?"

"I'm cool."

The waiter written it down. "Your order will be out in three minutes."

"That's fast." Sani commented.

"It's to be expected in the Tengu Castle. We're most likely being served by Buranchi who has actually been cooking everyone's meals here while the other chefs are providing him the ingredients."

"Is that even possible?!"

"In the Tengu's family standards, it may be. Before the drug business, Dharma Tengu has held an honest small restaurant that quickly became popular for its fast service and delicious food. If you haven't realized, there is business people who comes and goes immediately by ordering by phone. Our order is only this long because the chefs aren't meeting up to Buranchi's speed."

"If they're this successful, then why would they start a drug business?"

"It was an innocent drug business that was meant to lower medication prices for old people, but one of Dharma's brothers stole medications to create drugs and sell them. When it was discovered, Dharma wanted to end this, but Lady Karma wanted to continue it for the more money in case something goes wrong with the restaurant business."

"A back up insurance."

"Yes."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm like a snake. I sneak into people's territories and bite them where it hurts. Anyway, the police hasn't arrested or shut this down because they bribed them with food and drugs."

"Typical city police. Then what about Buranchi?"

"Buranchi is a master in several martial arts and has a P.H.D in the science and math field. What he's doing right now is identifying all the commodities of food and timing them all at once in his head matching with his speed. He's a genius in general academics, but is a prodigy in cooking. There's a story that when he was six, he was carelessly left alone in the kitchen by his baby sitter, and when the baby sitter came back, a well home cooked meal was ready for them. Some of the meals in this menu were created by him especially and been given five stars."

"That sounds to good to be true." Sani tried to wrap his head around a six year old handling big knives and reaching the cabinets.

"It is just a story."

The waiter came back with their meals at exactly three minutes. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Sani took a bite and his eyes lit up. "It's amazing!"

Quinn took a bite and felt the freshness of the lettuce mixed lightly with the taste of chicken. "True genius from Buranchi. You know if you want Zebra-san and Buranchi-san to meet, you can request Buranchi to cater at his birthday coming up."

"That's a brilliant idea! This year it's on a yacht so he can't escape! You are brilliant Quinn!"

"Thank you Sani-san."

The woman had the plan ever since but enjoyed wearing ridiculous yet stylish outfits with her boss for stupid reasons.

So then, Sani went to Zebra's birthday planner and told him to change the cater to Buranchi Tengu. Zebra actually doesn't care about celebrating his birthday. That was just an excuse to throw a party for business people to gather.

"OH HELL NO!" Buranchi screeched. "I AM N'T CATERIN' AT THAT BASTARD'S PARTY!"

Lady Karma hauled him up by the collar with one hand. "What was that punk? I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO OF YA! IF THEY ARE WILLING TO PAY FOR OUR SERVICE WITH THEIR OWN DAMN MONEY THEN YA'LL DO YUR DAMN JOB!" She threw him across the room. "YA GO MAKE YURSELF SULK IN YUR ROOM ALL YA WANT! YA ARE CATERIN' AT THAT PARTY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Buranchi wanted to reject again but he knew better than going up against his grandma. "Yes Lady Karma."

The woman sighed out and then smiled warmly at him. "I am so happy that someone as prestige as the Bishokuya inheritor Zebra would want you to cater as his chef! Huhuhuhuhu! These are the details to the party, and what they want you to prepare." She handed him a list of food.

Buranchi groaned looking at the list and the large amount of food he had to prepare of each. Elg who was present in the room walked over to him. "Look at the bright side. You'll be in the kitchen and my source tells me that Zebra never enters there or is aware that you are catering it."

"Then why am I asked to do it?" Buranchi was frustrated by this.

"You are a prodigy." Elg reminded him. "I'll prepare the imports of the food to the yacht so when we're there, you can go into the kitchen without having to see him. Oh and also, don't poison him."

Buranchi thought he should take the opportunity. He just had to wait until tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the day of the birthday, Elg was loading the yacht with the food as promised. Buranchi was waiting inside the kitchen preparing his kitchen tools. He felt agitated in the boat to leave immediately or poison the bastard but he was aware that Lady Karma wouldn't give him mercy if he did such a thing.

Elg entered the kitchen. "Everything is in place. All you have to do is stay in here and prepare the food."

"I know!" The chef gritted his teeth growling. "I jus' can't believe I'm servin' that friggin' bastard."

"If it's any comfort, I think he'll recognize your talents."

"What are ya blabberin' about now?!"

"My source tells me that Zebra has only ever appreciated one chef that he wanted him to be the one catering for this but sadly that chef was busy. Maybe tonight he'll appreciate another."

"I don't need that bastard's appreciation! He can appreciate who ever the fuck he wants! Seriously! Where's the damn chefs who's supposed to be here?!" He ranted.

Elg held in his laughter. "Also remember to keep your voice down. Zebra has hell ears remember. You don't want him to know you're here." That made the platinum blonde stiffened. "Well, I'm leaving." He turned to leave but his shoulders were grabbed.

The man turned around. "Let me guess. You want me to be the one giving orders while you cook." The chef nodded. "I'll do it. Just let me make a call." He walked out of the kitchen taking out his phone. "Everything is going according to plan."

On the other end, "Good job Elg-san." Quinn hung up her phone and then turned to her boss who was checking himself out in the three way body mirror. "Sani-san, the chef is currently in place, and silent."

"Good. Now tell me Quinn, do I look stunning?" He posed in his suit.

"Absolutely stunning. Let's hope your plan goes the same way."

"With me in charge, nothing can go wrong! Let us attend the party and activate Step 3!"

The two left. Elg gave the other chefs and waiters rules that they were not allowed to speak or whisper Buranchi's name or hint at it at all or else they were all fired immediately without pay. They were confused but they didn't want to face the consequences so they followed along. Buranchi kept his mouth shut as he began preparing multiple dishes that awed the workers, and inspired them to work as hard as they could.

At night, the boat set sailed and the party started. Famous people and their dates showed up. They loved the food that was being served that they were disappearing faster than they were being served. The woman with a diet watched with envy after having one taste of the delicious food.

"Happy Birthday Zebra!" Toriko grinned at him with a glass of champagne in hand, and took everything on the serving plate into his mouth. "YUM! The sweet and salty taste combined so perfectly! Whoooo! This party really outdoes all the others! Everyone looks like they're really enjoying themselves!"

"Ha. They're jus' a bunch of cocky bastards. I feel like crushing every one of them." Zebra clenched his fists accidentally crushing his glass of red wine. He could hear all of these people gossiping about him and other people he didn't care about but it really showed a cocky side to them.

"Zebra relax. It's your birthday!" He patted on his back. A waiter quickly came over to them to clean the mess quickly.

"Don't fuck with me. How about I let some of my stress out on you?"

"Oi, we're at a party."

"Who cares."

"I do. Can you not fight for one night?"

"Don't wanna."

As the were arguing, Sani was watching from afar with Quinn. Coco was speaking to a doctor he was working with. The model turned to his assitant and nodded. Quinn nodded back and went to the kitchen where Elg was watching Buranchi and the other chefs and waiters do their jobs.

The majenta hair girl poked at his shoulder and then nodded at him. He nodded back, and then went over to Buranchi. "You need to finish up what you're doing here because I have a special order for you to make for Zebra, and send to his room because the other waiters are busy. Don't worry, he won't be in there. You are just going to leave the food and then leave. Alright?"

Buranchi looked incredulously at him, and shook his head.

"Your grandma won't be happy if Zebra's not happy."

Now the man wanted to deck his friend but he held it in and nodded.

"Good. Here's the special menu." He gave a piece of paper which Buranchi made at great speed while still making the other food. Once it was done, he went t the room.

Back at the party before Buranchi finished the meal, Toriko avoided fighting Zebra by asking the waiter, "Hey, can you tell me who's catering this?! I want them for my next party!"

"Don't ignore me!" Zebra inched closer to him.

"I am sorry Toriko-sama but we are not allowed to tell you that." The waiter responded.

The made the birthday boy stop. "Why the fuck not?" Zebra asked angrily making the waiter scared.

"I-It's the chef's rules. He doesn't want to create any mishaps if he's been talked about."

"Hm?" Toriko arched an eyebrow, and then with his unique nose smelled something familiar, "Wait is-"

"Happy Birthday!" Sani and Coco revealed themselves to Zebra and Toriko. "Sorry for the late show, but a lot of my fans were stopping me for an autograph."

"Happy Birthday Zebra." The doctor congratulated as well. "Is something wrong?"

"What're ya talking about?" The red head questioned grumpily.

"He's talking about how you look more hideous than usual." Sani responded.

"Sani!"

Zebra turned to the man with a grin that made him look really blood thirsty. "Are you lookin' fer a fight?"

The rainbowed hair man merely smirked under his intimidation. "No. Jus' looking out for the birthday boy. You must be starving! Why don't I have the chef responsible for all this prepare you something special, and sent it to your room immediately while you wait here."

Toriko liked the sound of that. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea! Come on Zebra, nobody will notice you're missing! Can I have some too?!"

"One dish at a time!" Sani responded gleefully. His plan was working so well!

"Tch, it's better than wasting my time with you pussies." He walked towards his room. Sani grinned by how well his plan was working that he left in style towards the kitchen. Quinn and Elg were watching Buranchi prepare the meal set up.

The model was once again amazed by how fast and well prepared the chef was. "Is he almost done? Zebra is heading to his room right now."

"Yes." And then Buranchi had ten plates of food ready and brought them over to the room.

Inside the room, Zebra stripped himself from the suit he was wearing onto the floor and switched to a bathrobe, and then went into the bathroom.

A second later, Buranchi entered the room without a word and placed the trays of food over on the table conveniently next to the bed. It showed that the man really did have a hunger or was too lazy to walk to the dining room in the yacht.

The blonde was going to bolt out, but then saw a picture on the nightstand that caught his eye. He couldn't help it but walk over to it and pick it up. He remembered Elg saying something about the one chef Zebra appreciated.

In the picture it was the big ape and what looked like a small ape. It looked like it was taken in another Gourmet restaurant, and the small ape was a child-like man with a wide nose who was smiling at the camera next to Zebra who was looking at the corner as if he was trying to hide a blush.

To think that the one chef that Zebra appreciated looked like a friggin' kid made Buranchi...,"Pfft! What do I care?" He put the picture down.

"Heh. Never thought it'd be you who's caterin' at my party." The blonde turned around to see Zebra standing outside his bathroom. "If ya miss my cock so much, you should've jus' called."

"HA! I came here to only deliver yur food!" He went for the door but the big man stopped him. Buranchi glared up at him tightening his fists. Zebra did the same.

The blonde kicked the man at the leg, but the man tackled him down to the bed. "That actually hurt!" The red head commented as he held the squirming man down.

"DAMMIT! I'M GONNA REPORT YOU!"

"Then I should take as much as I can." He responded mockingly of their first night. Buranchi wrapped his legs around the man's neck throwing him off. He should've ran but instead he got on the man punching his face multiple times.

"TAKE THIS YA MOTHER FUCKER!" Buranchi continued until the man held his wrists. Zebra put on a gruesome grin.

"Ya better watch yur mouth you cocky bastard!" Zebra punched his chin and then in the gut. Buranchi kicked the man's face. His ankle got caught and he was pulled forward. The chef took his chance and quickly used both his hands to latch his ankle free. When it was, he tried to make a run for it but his waist was grabbed and thrown back into the room. The door was closed shut.

Further fighting continued that had them both grunting and screaming at each other with things falling and cracking around them. No one from outside heard since loud music started booming with Quinn and Elg as the DJs.

Yet the climax of it was when Zebra threw Buranchi across the room towards the table of food. Fully aware, the chef saved it by having his hands hold onto the chair and his feet against the wall. He looked like a backward C before flipping back carefully to not ruin the food.

Zebra noticed this. "So you'd break everything except the food. Heh."

"OF COURSE NOT FUCKER! EVEN IF IT'S GOIN' DOWN YUR STICKIN' THROAT, YOU SHOULD EAT IT BEFORE IT TURNS COLD!" The food was covered by lids so they could still be hot.

Zebra stared at the man who was checking how the food was to see that they were alright. The red head walked over to him. "It's okay if it's cold." He pulled Buranchi onto the bed and held him down. "If you act nice, I'll eat every last bit without a trace. What'dya say?"

The blonde spit in the man's face. Zebra wiped the saliva off. "Heh. Heh. Yur really askin' to die." He squeezed the man's wrists making him wince in pain.

"N' yur askin' for a new set of balls!" Buranchi tried to get himself free but the man had his legs down and his wrists held firmly. The man was too far for a head smash so Buranchi was left offense less, but wasn't gonna look like it.

The two glared at each other with great intensity. The longer they glared, the more they remembered the hot night they spent. The way it gave them the best orgasm they ever had. Buranchi didn't like to be submissive, and Zebra had learned now that he loved that. Everyone he's slept with these passed weeks were not submissive at first, but become too easy the next. This man wasn't. Even when he knew Buranchi loved the feeling of being caressed and filled to the brink of losing sanity, he kept his pride before and afterwards to not kneel for his cock until Zebra captures him. It gave him that same stimulation that fighting gave him.

Now the man has captured his prey but it was still a question of whether that prey would submit.

Zebra had one hand hold down the man's wrists just like before as one held the man's chin forcefully in place. Buranchi tried to shake it off but it was a strong grip. Then he had to endure being kissed by the man until he bit his lip hard.

The red head moved back having blood trickle down his chin. He just licked it and had his free hand slip into the shirt where he pinched a nipple. Buranchi gritted his teeth. His shirt was lifted for the man to lick his skin to his other nipple where he played with it. He could hear how the man below him was trying his damnest to keep his voice down.

As revenge he bit that nipple hard that made the man scream. "YOU BASTARD!" The man chuckled enjoying his first meal. He bit, licked and sucked the juicy skin leaving hickeys and bite marks all over.

Zebra could feel the man still trying but losing his will. Eventually Buranchi shouted reluctantly, "Let me go! I promise I won't run!"

Believing him, he leg go of his wrist. The man suddenly found himself on the man with Buranchi on top taking him in a rough forceful kiss. Not wanting to be outdone, Zebra returned their positions. The chef pushed them down on the floor and then climbed onto the bed. Zebra leaped onto him.

"You said you weren't gonna run!"

"I'm not!" Buranchi got back on top of him and quickly tied the man's wrists to the head board with his own belt from his suit. Wasn't smart to leave bondage materials laying on the floor. The blonde stripped himself from the top of his uniform while taking off his shoes. He removed his pants and socks setting them to the side. Completely naked before the man he went down and hissed in his ear. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna fuck ya. That'd be a nightmare."

"Who's said I-"

"Shut up n' be a good boy ya mother fucker! I came here for work so we're gonna fuck once and then never again. Ya got that! If you set yurself free, I'm gonna get one of those sharp glasses down there and stab you. Now where the hell do ya keep yur lube!" Buranchi could've just left, but he really needed a good orgasm.

He crawled over to the other side of the bed to reach for the fallen nightstand. He turned it over opening the drawer to find only what looked like a month supply of condoms and bottles of lube. Typical.

As he grabbed for one condom and lots of lube, Buranchi saw the broken picture frame of the likely chef that Zebra only appreciated. Yet he couldn't think for long when he felt hands grab his ass and spread them. "I SAID TO-NNG!-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Buranchi felt a warm wet muscle touching his ass. It was a strange yet pleasurable sensation as his pucker was being sucked, poked, bitten and then licked down to his perineum. He almost moaned when the man blew or breathed against the placed he licked and sucked. The blonde just had to push his ass back against the man for more.

Zebra knew this so took his belt and spanked him hard. "OW! What the FUCK!" He spanked him again but harder.

"That's for tying me down, and that was for being a cocky bastard!" He spanked him a third time making sure it got harder every time that the man's butt showed a different color. "Now that was for fun." He chuckled childishly.

Buranchi glared back at him to see that he had removed his bathrobe being completely as naked as him. "I TOLD YA THA-"

Zebra leaned forward against his back with his large cock in between his butt cheeks. "Told me what? What I do know is that ya like having yur ass eaten out. If ya want more, you'll be a good boy and I'll give you a reward." He rubbed his cock in between those nice firm butt cheeks.

He then reached for the man's own cock to feel it harden and twitch. He rubbed it teasingly. "What's this? You like being threatened huh."

"NO! DAMMIT, you said you hate cocky bastards but look who's the cocky bastard right now!" He was spanked again that the man bit his lips down when it stung like a big bee.

"I told you to be a good boy." Zebra grinned mischievously rubbing the cock faster. Buranchi clenched the sheets beneath him as he tried to not be hard but he knew precum was leaking from the tip of his penis making the sensation more slippery and pleasurable.

Zebra returned to rimming the man which broke the Tengu's inheritor's restraint to cry out his pleasure and push his ass back for more while having his cock rubbed over and over again.

He groaned when the man removed his mouth for too long to feel the man hovering over him to take the lube and condom from the drawer. Buranchi was turned over on his back having a pillow under his ass. He watched the Bishokuya inheritor slip on the XXL condom.

Buranchi thought about backing out at the last moment, but he refused to show weakness to the man when the fingers slipped into him pressing on his favorite spot. The blonde stroked himself to relax his anticipation.

It didn't work when the man held his ankles up, position his large cock against him and then leaned forward while penetrating his hole. Buranchi grabbed hold onto the man when he felt the painful part. He dug his nails into his back when it became too much.

He knew he should've backed out as he tried to control his breathing. This was bigger than the toy he sent him, but it didn't hurt as much as it did before. Thinking he made a mistake, he turned his head to see that picture on the floor.

Then it don on him that the man was inside _him_. That he was his for the night and not some other chef. Buranchi grabbed the man closer to him and then pulled the man's hair back to kiss him with the same fiery passion Zebra has given him.

When the man reached all the way, Buranchi felt hot and filled just like that night when Zebra was finally fully inside him that he almost came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Gourmet City, Zebra's Wife, Aiko was staring out the window in a luxurious room where she lived with a husband who seemed to never be around. A man with long dark hair and light brown eyes entered the room in an outfit motorcyclers commonly use. "You called for me."

"Yes. How is Ootake?" She asked to start a friendly conversation.

"He's doing fine." The man sat next to her. "Currently hosting a cooking show in Italy."

"That's nice. You get to actually see your husband."

"What is this about Aiko?"

She responded tiredly, "Starjun, I need a favor."

"Anything for my little sister."

Aiko smiled. She also had long black hair like him but her eyes were dark black pearls, and she had rounder features. She faced him and held his hands. "I need a private doctor, and I need you to make sure that nothing leaks."

"How come?"

The woman sighed and got teary. "I'm pregnant. And the baby isn't Zebra's. It's the Tengu's inheritor Buranchi's."

The cool collected brother showed an expression of doubt. "Are you sure?"

Tears fell. "Yes. After our last night, I realize I was feeling strange so I checked with a doctor and she told me that I was pregnant. I was going to tell him at the club but he broke up with me! Which I thought was a good thing so I didn't have to tell him."

"Then what about an abortion?"

"I don't want an abortion! That is dishonorable!"

"It's more dishonorable to hold your husband's rival's child."

"I know my mistake but don't tell me to take a life! Adoption is a choice you know! (I'm not against abortion but my character is) Nobody should know. Nobody will know!" She tightened her hold on her brother's hands. "Promise me that nobody will ever know! Just you, me and the doctor!"

Starjun was hesitant but nodded. "I promise."

His sister smiled at him gratefully and then took out a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two hot sweaty men were panting after their long awaited bone shattering orgasm. Buranchi felt like he was going to faint but he shook it off and got off the bed.

Zebra grabbed his arm. "N' where do ya think yur going?"

"Back to work idiot! I told you only once!" The chef pulled his arm away, but Zebra pulled him back to stick his tongue into the man's mouth pressing against the other for a quarrel. Buranchi punched in the gut. "I TOLD YOU ONLY ONCE! NOW EAT YUR DAMN FOOD! I didn't cook it for nothing!"

"ZEBRA-CHAN!" A woman slammed the door open. Buranchi screamed. "Zebra-chan, what're you doing with that thing?"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Oh it talks!"

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS BITCH!"

The security men caught her first. "I'm sorry sir. She snuck onto the boat. We'll remove her immediately."

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Zebra turned to his lover. "So where were we?" He got punched in the face.

"I'm goin' back to work! And yur gonna eat your damn food!" He got off the bed putting back his clothes on. "And who the fuck was that?"

"Probably some girl I fucked." Zebra went over to his food eating with his hands, and drinking the wine from the bottle.

"Probably some girl huh? Stupid ass faggot sleeping with crazy bitches like it's a normal thing." Buranchi grumbled. He didn't remember the girls he slept with but he surely didn't chose the crazy one. He thought that this could be the last night together.

But he saw that damn picture that he wanted to burn. He searched into his pockets taking out a business card. "Here!" He slammed it on the table. "I'm not giving you my number! I'm giving you a number to call me whenever you want me to cater some stupid event again! N' HAPPY FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY YA BASTARD!"

He began walking away until the bastard said, "Ya know you were more loose than I remember. You're using th' gift basket I sent ya ain'tcha? I knew ya can't resist with a slutty ass like that."

The blonde immediately turned around and fly kicked Zebra onto the table since all the food and wine was finish. The door shut again for another round.

A/N: *Singing* Buranchi is jealous! Buranchi is jealous! Jealous sex is amazing! Not that I had any! And there might be more crazy women appearing out of nowhere to piss off Buranchi. heeheeheeheehee!

And yes, the pets are humans. There will be Kiss(gal), Terry (gal), Yun (guy), Ob (guy) and random horse (guy). I'm not planning of how they'll be a part of it, but they will be even in the most unrelated way.

Plus I need some **tough love**! Am I getting the characters right? Be HONEST! I won't stop writing if you do!

Another plus, this is not a very innocent story. There will be scandals and rumors with a lot of OCs, but I hope you guys will still love it!

My OCs so far: Lady Karma (Buranchi's grandma and Dharma's wife) and Aiko (Zebra's wife and Starjun's sister). Dharma? It turns out Dharma and Daruma are totally different. One is a meaning of recreation and the other is a roly-poly doll. I fucked up again. **But I'll still call the guy Dharma and the horse Daruma! **

Reviews:

**tsukidoragonookami**: So happy that you love the story! I'll try to keep it up! And I just noticed the sharp teeth! But Zebra is a tough cookie and might find it exciting having sharp teeth around his cock. And Buranchi is like a genius so they'll work something out.

**LostNightmare**: Thank you for your review! I have not actually planned out the pairings I will show until it calls for it, but there's the usual CoSani and Torikomatsu pairing. Lady Karma is an OC because I learned a little bit about buddhism in my mythology class. Tengus are the demons and dharma is how you'd live your next life whether you had been good or bad. So if you have a peaceful good life with good karma, there's a chance that you've deserved it from your past life.


	3. Biggest Dick

A/N: Every time I reread the Buranchi parts, he seems to keep getting hotter every time I do.

As warned, there will be murder. And** I made a serious name mix up **so if your read manga, Daruma should've been the grandpa and Dharma should've been the horse guy but it's switched.

Chapter 3: Biggest Dick

Buranchi woke up on a comfortable bed in a room he didn't recognize. He yawned, stretched, and then sat up. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're still in the yacht." A man with long blonde hair wearing a zebra striped suit with a red tie responded with a toned down serious voice. "My name is Daruma Horse Jr. but you may call me Mr. Horse. I am Mr. Bishokuya's secretary. You two broke the bed in the master room last night so the two of you slept here. Mr. Bishokuya had left approximately three hours ago."

The secretary then pointed at a pair of clothes. "Mr. Bishokuya had also ripped your clothes to shreds last night so your friend, Mr. Elg, helped us prepare a new batch of clothes for you." Buranchi took them and put them on. "A car is waiting for you outside to bring you back home. And Zebra told me to give you this." He gave the short haired blonde a card. "Give him a call whenever you wish for his services."

"What services?"

"The same service as last night of course. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a call to take." The man exited with his phone against his ear.

Buranchi stared at the card to only see a phone number written on pen. "As if I'm gonna call." He put the card in his pocket before walking out of the boat. He saw that it was Elg in a topless Ferrari.

"How was your night?"

"None of yur fuckin' business!"

"So it went well. Are you going to see him again?"

"HELL NO! WHY TH' HELL WOULD I WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN?!"

"I guess not. Then there's certainly no reason his phone number is in your pocket."

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"So you do have his number." The man smirked at the wide-eyed Buranchi.

He really wanted to sock him but the man was driving, and he didn't want to die today. Instead he took out the card. "I'm never gonna meet the bastard again so I don't need his friggin' number!" He put his fingers on the card ready to rip it but they wouldn't budge.

Elg let out a soft laughter. "You don't need to prove to me Buranchi. Everyone has their dirty secrets. I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Gnrh! YA BETTER BE!" He put the number back in his pocket. "NOW SHUT UP N' DRIVE!"

Elg bought him home. The first thing Buranchi did was go to his bathroom to take a shower. When he exited the shower, he saw half of his upper body covered in hickeys, bruises and bite marks.

Dammit, the platinum blonde just wanted to avoid the man, but end up fighting with him, getting fucked and then was going to leave but they ended up fighting again. It would just stayed a fight but then there were sexual insults and pride involved that led to having sex again.

He had work to do so he sucked it up and went on to it. First he had breakfast with his family, and then checked the delivery at the back of the kitchen where the stock was opened displaying different types of fruits. Buranchi inspected them to see that they were of good quality. He walked over to the delivery person to see that she wasn't the same one.

"I need you to sign here and here." She told him while pointing at the blank spots.

Buranchi signed it while noticing something about the delivery woman. He backed away when a knife nearly stabbed him in the neck. The woman flung her knife at him. The man took her by the wrist unhanding her and grabbing the other. She kicked him in the torso to flip back and run into the back of the delivery. He followed her sliding in when an axe nearly slice his head in half. A miracle that it missed his nose.

He backed away when another axe was flung down at him. He avoided the woman's attacks until he unhanded her. She engaged him in a fight but shortly ended after a gun shot to the head.

"What the hell was all that about?" The blonde questioned. He had been attacked before but he didn't know the reason for this.

Elg who shot her put away his gun. "I believe I have the answer to that, but let me call cleaning authority first."

After the cleaning, Elg explained to Buranchi on his break since work always came first unless amazing sex interrupted it. They were eating lunch at another restaurant since it was good to eat other chef's cooking. "It's been confirmed that she was the woman from the boat. She was one of Zebra's fan whores during his glory days."

"Glory days?"

"When he used to be an underground boxing champion. Ever since he was a kid, he had a knack to fight with everything and everyone. His adopted father decided to make him try for boxing and he has been increasingly famous since then until he killed one of his opponents as a teen. He's been banned from boxing so he went underground and continued his bloody strike. Yet that ended, too, when he was declared the Bishokuya inheritor of the club and drug business."

"Since th' business keeps him busy. But even if his former careers ended, he still has his fans who'd kill the competition to be with him. Then why are they after me?! Why aren't they after Aiko?!"

"Because Aiko was just a filler to the image. It was a business arranged marriage and Zebra still slept around. I guess they saw you as a threat because he actually spent the entire night with you which is unheard of. He usually gets what he wants and leaves. You should be careful. Zebra has quite a long line of whores. Recently he's included men after sleeping with you."

Buranchi nearly spit his drink out. He swallowed it. "THAT HAS NOTHIN' TO DO WITH ME!"

"Really, because it's such a coincidence. I think one of our male workers actually slept with him and found it to be one of the scariest but most mind blowing sex in his life."

"SHUT UP!" Then Buranchi's phone vibrated in his pants making him almost jump out of his seat.

"Already used to that feeling I see." Elg smirked.

"If you weren't so damn reliable, I would fire yur ass!" Buranchi checked his phone to see that he got a text from Zebra.

'Come to the Gourmet Hotel, Room 901 suite tonight at ten.'

"It's a text from Zebra isn't it. You could end everything now if you just ignore it. Another crazy fan might be checking these messages." Elg reasoned with him yet his tone was devious.

Buranchi stared at the phone and then turned it off. He felt troubled but knew it was the best for him.

"Here's your tea sir." The waitress gave the blonde.

"I didn't order this."

"The miss over there ordered it for you." She pointed at a gorgeous blonde who winked at him.

Buranchi looked at her and then at his tea. Before the incident he would've flirted with her but now he kept his guard up and looked at the tea. It was the usual green tea you could get out of a box instead of the natural one in his shop.

As a genius, he knew that there were poisons that was colorless and odorless but when mixed with food, he could tell. "She mixed it with thallium."

Elg took a look at the woman who was talking to her another girl. He took out his phone. "She's a married toxicologist. Marriage doesn't look too good, and one of the suspects who'll try to kill you." He looked up at the man. "How should we deal with her?"

"I say murder that bitch." If a bitch try to kill him, he won't hesitate to do the same.

"Leave it to me." The man winked at a woman who was sitting alone reading a book. She caught it. When the toxicologist entered the bathroom, she went in with her being secretly a body guard of Buranchi's.

The two left the restaurant after paying. They walked toward the car that exploded in front of them.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!** HOW DESPERATE ARE THESE WHORES!?"

"Be glad they're using the clichés." Elg's phone rang. It was an unknown number. He answered. "It's for you."

Buranchi took the phone putting it on speaker for Elg to hear. "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Now, now, Mr. Tengu, we are only doing our job of protecting Mr. Bishokuya. You are speaking to the Bishokuya secret security, and you have been labeled as a threat."

"ARE YA FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?! FOR ONE, HE CAME ONTO ME! IF ANYTHIN' IT SHOULD BE HIS ASS BEIN' BLOWN UP! NOT MINE!"

Elg answered, "And please stop telling lies. I am aware of all Bishokuya securities. Just admit that you are a jealous whore of Zebra's."

"You better watch your tongue simpleton!"

"And you need to get your priorities checked because you're killing people over a piece of cock attached to a man who will never love any of you. You are all delusional women who craves for Zebra's attention. So you listen to me, or I will cut your tongue off and hang it in your kitchen to be reminded of your place. We will not hesitate to kill you and your accomplices if this continues."

"I am not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"And why is that?"

"Because my phone is always wired by our own security to trace every call I make." There was a gunshot. A man responded, "Sir, the target has been apprehended."

"Thank you." Elg hung up.

"Hey Elg, exactly how much whores are suspected?"

"Almost over fifty."

"WHAT?!"

"Zebra was an underground boxer which is technically a criminal. He has the threatening looks, the power and has actually killed people with his own hands. There's even a blog of videos and pictures of him of most of his life especially his glory days. He's almost every psychotic needy women's dream. His large dick is a big bonus as well. There's a lot of porn videos too which has a lot of views." Looking at his phone, his head turned to the side. "I can't believe that actually fit you."

Buranchi smacked his phone down. "DON'T WATCH THEM!"

"My apologies. I'll call..." He picked up his phone. "You broke my phone. No worries." He wagged his finger at a homeless man who walked up to him and gave him a new phone. "Thank you. You can have the rest of the day off." The man nodded to him and then left. "Let's go back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra who had sent the text to Buranchi turned his phone off before exiting the bathroom to return to work. He walked into his office to do the paper work he hated. He wasn't an idiot that he got the work finished yet felt like he was wasting his time.

He wanted to return to his glory days when he was a boxer. He remembered how he got into this.

_Zebra was in the middle of a fight in an abandoned building where he was head locking a random man. He roared to the crowd, "YEAH?!" and they roared back to him. He snapped the man's neck and then let him go to be lifeless on the floor. He roared out his triumph that wild the crowd._

_The women especially, who were stripping or raising their shirts or skirts for him. He slept with some of those girls afterwards since he still had a lot of energy to keep going. When all of them were exhausted, he was still wide awake._

_His manager Daruma entered. "Sir, your father wishes to speak with you."_

_"I know. I heard." Zebra heard everything. He put on a pair of pants before exiting to walk to his father's room. "I'm not goin' through with yur plans old man."_

_"So you did hear me over those women." Ichiryuu was lying down on his bed with a pink bathrobe and sunglasses on. He sat up. "Zebra, I know that you never planned on settling down but our business is at a disadvantage against the Tengu's growing business."_

_"Jus' kill the bastards."_

_"It's not that easy. The Tengu business is the strongest drug business that's led by the infamous Lady Karma. Gourmet City is the largest city in the world and if any business makes it here, they can make it anywhere. That's why-"_

_"Get ta th' point old man." Zebra growled._

_"Right. In order for the Bishokuya Clan to meet with their league, we need to unite with the Bishokukai Clan."_

_"Why can't ya jus' do that instead of goin' through this meaningless marriage crap."_

_"That's because trust is a slippery thing. Unless we can trust our children to live under the same roof and give birth to a heir to reassure that trust, then we are united by blood."_

_"I'm not yur actual son."_

_"But I started this after you were my son. Zebra, your brothers are already taken by somebody else with jobs outside of the business."_

_"I also have my business."_

_"Not an official business."_

_"Don't get cocky with me old man." Zebra warned._

_The man stayed calm. "You are the only one relying on me for support and don't think about applying for independence. You are my son, Zebra and this must be done."_

_"Or else what?"_

_The old man let out a sigh from his nose. "Taking a life or turning you to prison is meaningless, so I never thought I had to use this, but Zebra, if you don't accept this arrangement, I will have you paralyzed from the neck down and let you be in agony for ever defying me."_

_"How do you plan to do that old man?" Zebra crossed his arms._

_The old man revealed a gun. "This whole place is surrounded, but you knew that."_

_"Heh. I took ya for that pathetic sentimental old man. Didn't actually think you do it. Maybe when I take charge of your dump of a clan, it'll destroy the Tengu clan. I will kill each and every one of those cocky bastards with my bare hands." The red head clenched his fist before him and then turned away._

_"You would huh." Ichiryuu put the gun down. "Of course, there is a way for you to avoid all this. Lady Karma is all about blood and only blood is allowed to be in charge of the drug business she holds. __**If you kill Tengu Buranchi**__, you are free from this."_

_Zebra was silent and then looked over his shoulder with a gruesome grin. "Be prepared for a special delivery." And then he left. Daruma was waiting outside the room. "I want you to check the Tengu bastard's schedule. I'm lookin' fer blood."_

_"Already did. The man doesn't have an exact schedule of when he's free from his work or home. He works every day at his restaurant and goes out randomly at night."_

_"Figure out when's th' next night."_

_The man texted on his phone and then got a text back. "He's drinking with a friend of his tonight alone in the restaurant."_

_"Ha. Perfect timing. Time to put this cocky Tengu bastard to rest."_

_The red head was driven to the front of the restaurant to see the sign say, 'TENGU CASTLE'. With his hell ears, he could hear the conversation going on._

_"-you think?" Buranchi asked his friend who was drinking the wine he made. He tried it with his new type of meal._

_"It taste like the perfect dinner. The sauce on the meat is thick adding a nice mixture to the juices of the meat in a perfect blend that makes me feel like I'm being filled after a long day. Nice texture. Goes wonderfully with the corn that's lights so I don't feel too full. The wine's sweet like cherries but doesn't overshadow the meal. Once again Tengu Buranchi, another five star meal."_

_"HELL YEAH!"_

_"Sir, you're drooling." Daruma stared at Zebra who was slobbering all over._

_The man wiped his drool. "Shut up n' wait for me." He got out of the car walking towards the restaurant, but then someone beat him to the door. An old woman walked in._

_"Buranchi, I have an order for you to do!"_

_"RESTAURANT'S CLOSED!" Buranchi objectified and then was punched into the kitchen._

_"DON'T GIVE ME LIP BOY N' DO AS I TELL YOU!" She walked in the kitchen. "A friend of your father's need you to send medication along with food for their family. Here's the prescription and the menu. NOW GET OFF YUR LAZY ASS N' GET TO IT! Thank you!" She walked out and met eye to eye with Zebra. She whispered under her breath. "From what I know, your family loves food that your heart goes out to the chefs. My grandson will be too good for your heart." She smirked before walking away._

_Zebra didn't understand what the hell she meant but knew his priority. He heard his target get on a bike heading down town with a crazily fast speed. Zebra got in the car pulling Daruma out of the driver seat and leaving him. The manager was used to this._

_He caught up to where the platinum blonde went to see that he was making a delivery at an apartment building. Zebra followed him in taking the stairs instead of the elevator. _

_Buranchi entered the room to meet the family. A woman answered, "Good evening Buranchi. Sorry for the late delivery but my husband really needed the medicine."_

_"It's nothin'."_

_"BURANCHI!" A child ran over to him trying to punch him in the nuts but the man easily kicked him back where he came from. The child ran back towards him but the blonde held him by the head._

_Zebra stopped. He was about to just barge into the apartment and snap the man's neck but not in front of a child. He sat at the top of the stairs. The man decided that when he leaves, he'll wait for him outside._

_The woman giggled. "Lion, stop it. Why do you always have to pick a fight with Mr. Tengu?"_

_"Becuz nothin' is more fun than fighting! And someday I'm gonna beat your ass!"_

_"HA! I'd like to see ya try!" Buranchi flicked his forehead. Lion kicked him in the shin._

_"YOU FRIGGIN' BRAT!"_

_"N' there's more of that. If you don't want any of this you have to be my woman!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" Buranchi stared in bewilderment at the child who suddenly got red._

_"FORGET WHAT I SAID! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! YA STUPID IDIOT!" He kicked Buranchi's other shin and then ran back to his room locking it._

_"What the hell is wrong with yur child?"_

_"Oh, he has a crush on you ever since you did that little favor of making his lunch. It was so nice to have you here."_

_"Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving. N' tell that kid he's not getting away with kickin' me in the shins! He's lucky he's a kid!"_

_Buranchi walked out of room. Zebra was already walking out ahead of him still able to hear what was happening in the apartment. The woman knocked on the kid's door. "Lion, come out and have dinner! Buranchi made it just the way you like it!" The kid came out to sit at the dining table. His mother joined him. Her husband was eating in their room. "Don't be sad Lion. You were cute!"_

_"I am not cute! I'm goin' ta be stronger than Buranchi so he will respect me n' be my woman!"_

_"Why do you like him so much? He just made you lunch."_

_"It wasn't jus' lunch! It was how he made it! I was bein' a spoiled brat but he made me lunch anyway and it was how I liked it even though he didn't need to. He's like the greatest chef in the world n' really loves food that he's always making new shit up. He gets really happy when he cooks n' ya should see him when he fights. It's amazing! So I gotta keep training so when I grow up, I can protect him so he could keep doing that like Elg."_

_Zebra looked at the blonde getting on his bike. What that kid said made him remember a certain chef. He felt his resolve dampened._

_The next day, he went to the restaurant to try the food there and it wasn't half bad. It was very delicious._

And now he was the damn inheritor. Zebra grunted but he figured that eating the man's cooking was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night, Zebra who was in hotel room tried calling him when he wouldn't respond to any more of his texts to realize that the man must've turned his phone off.

There was a knock by the door. He checked it to see that it was room service with his food. A very well endowed woman was bringing it in for him. It looks like he had to settle for tonight.

Buranchi checked his phone in his room to see that he had three texts and one phone call from the man. He ignored them and put his phone away. As a man he decided to spend time to jerk off. He made sure to lock the door, close and cover the windows and put his closet against the door so no one, especially a psychotic whore, could barge in.

Once done, he went to the closet to take out the basket. He told himself that he was only taking it out so he could only use everything else except for the dildo and batteries. Setting the basket on the bed, he lied down beside it comfortably before taking out a bottle of lube to lube his hands. He slipped his hands into his pants to grab hold of his cock and stroke it.

He opened the box of chocolates to find it only had two more. He took one of them into his mouth feeling it melt on his tongue. He licked and sucked on his finger tips feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac wash over him. His face flush, his cock up in attention and his skin sensitive to the touch.

He stroke himself faster trying to think up of something sexy. He tried to think of the bodies of women. He tried thinking about their soft smooth skin. Their nice soft rounded breasts. Their hands touching against him. One hand sliding up against his skin up his shirt to have it's finger rub against a delicate nipple.

Buranchi held in his moan as he began rubbing his nipple hard giving it a squeeze as he stroked himself. He licked his lips and then thought of that person touching him tell him, "Yur sensitive there aintcha."

The platinum blonde stopped when he realized he was actually imagining of Zebra touching him. "Shit." He grumbled but didn't want to stop touching himself so he just closed his eye again deciding to just enjoy the feeling.

The aphrodisiac wasn't really that strong so he took the last one into his mouth to feel a higher rush of pleasure needed. He used both hands to stroke him which reminded him of how he was forced to do it. He didn't want to remember but he was feeling really good that he let his mind go wild with how the man touched him or made him touch himself.

He had one hand go down to massage his balls. Giving them a good squeeze before sliding it down to his anus where he entered two fingers into him. He added more lube to his hand to make the penetration easier on him.

He then took the dildo from the basket that he does keep clean. He licked it and then took into his mouth remembering how the man liked his cock sucked. He then stuck it onto the floor before positioning himself on top of it. He fixed a breathing pattern before sinking himself onto the large dildo. Not as big as Zebra's but it had to do.

He remembered how he rode the man. Zebra, the asshole he was, stopped fucking him when he wouldn't tell the man that he loved his cock.

_"I won't move until you say it." Zebra grinned down at him._

_Buranchi glared at him. "NEVER!"_

_"Then I guess we should stop here." Zebra was about to pull out which was him just teasing the guy seeing what he would do. He found himself turned over on his back. The man riding him wildly._

_"TRY N' STOP H'RE YA MOTHER FUCKER!" Buranchi had his hands brace against the man's torso as he moved his ass on that cock. It was large so it wasn't likely that it'd slip out. He knew that the man was having a view but he didn't care. He just wanted the orgasm even if this was like the fourth one._

_He suddenly felt the man's large hands holding his waists keeping him in place. Zebra thrusted up at him slapping their bodies together. Buranchi bent down to kiss the man while still being fucked._

_Buranchi then began riding with him in sync._

Right now, he tried to copy that pace until he orgasmed, but it was unsatisfying.

Back at the hotel room, Zebra was also left unsatisfied since the woman knocked out too early. He left the room and looked at his phone. It was late but he was trying again anyway. Buranchi heard his phone rang. He saw that it was Zebra.

He really didn't want to answer it but he needed satisfaction.

A/N: Buranchi will be continued to be attacked by psychotic hot whores.

New OC: Lion- He's added for future references of light humor. He has a crush on Buranchi. C(: And loves to fight too but is more tamed than the two older guys which is ironic compared to a Zebra and a Lion.

Reviews:

**LostNightmare**:

1) Yes Buranchi used the sex gift basket like he did right now! He slept with some women but eventually gave up and used it. He's not gonna use another man.

2) Sani is more devious in my fic. He will appear again in an extra fic eventually or not. Depends on when I might be Zeranchi blocked.

3) I know I could've used Limon instead of making an OC but I'm doing this without properly planning everything. **Everything is spontaneous. So at some point I might screw up.**

4) **Condoms are not 100% reliable. **And Zebra had to use condoms at first because Buranchi wanted to go to work afterwards without cum in his ass. :3

5) There will be a drug addict in this fic, but it's gonna be a separated extra fic of a certain obvious couple. I'll leave it to your imagination of which one.

6) And Karma goes either way. That's why there is the phrase, "Karma is a bitch"

**tsukidoragonookami**: OMG! That song definitely matches them! And Komatsu will pop out eventually. Might be in the next chapter. I'm not planning anything. Everytime I do plan it out, I lose the passion to do it. So I also surprise myself when there's a twist. I have no idea where my writing will bring me.


	4. Damn sex buddies

A/N: This is the part where they're a bit tamed or OOC since I'm taking a leap here. They can't always only be fighting and having sex. So please still love me. Including the fact that I can't even reread my own shit sometimes.

And I've accomplished bathroom sex, boat sex, masturbation, bedroom sex along with vent your stress sex.

Chapter 4: Damn Sex Buddies

Zebra woke up in the morning to find Buranchi sitting up with his phone, notepad and pen. "What're you doing?" He sat up with him.

"Work." Buranchi answered bluntly.

"Aren't you taking the day off?"

"I use my day offs to plan out menus for people who wants me to cater, and somethin' new for the menu." He strolled down and then written something on the notepad before flipping it over to type something and then continued.

"N' here I thought you use yur day offs to get pissed drunk n' fight with people."

"I'm not like you, ya lazy piece of crap. HEY!"

Zebra pulled Buranchi down to the bed. "Who do ya think yur callin' a lazy piece of crap?"

"A moron like you!" Buranchi pushed his face away looking at his phone checking the time. "Yur breakfast is over at the table. I need to go." Buranchi got off putting his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?"

"Work." The platinum blonde walked over to him and kissed him deeply. Zebra returned it with some groping of the ass. Buranchi nibbled the man's bottom lip gently before pulling away for air licking the top of his lips. "I made yur favorite so don't leave a single crumb left. Call me." He walked out.

The Bishokuya inheritor actually wanted to spend the entire day with him. Even at the club he worked at to make use of one of the rooms, and then he questioned to himself of why he did. This should be a natural thing between them. Just have sex and then leave. Yet when he ate his breakfast, it was amazing like usual, but he wouldn't mind eating a meal with him.

His phone rang. On the collar I.D., it showed a chef he hasn't seen in a while.

Buranchi was walking through the hall to meet Aiko along the way. "Oh, Buranchi, you're here again." The woman smiled at him. The first time she was shocked that she was speechless and avoided him but now she was accepting.

"Yeah. How are ya?" He asked to be polite since he was sleeping with her husband.

"I'm fine!"

"Good. Anyway, when do ya plan on telling him?"

The woman became frightened and bewildered. "Tell who what?"

"Tell Zebra that yur preg." His phone rang. "Excuse me." He answered it. "...I'm comin'." He hung up. "Sorry. I got business ta take care of." He walked away leaving the woman shocked.

Elg was waiting outside in the car for him. "Didn't get attacked by any whores?"

"Naw. So what's de problem?"

"No problem. It's news. The Mayor of Gourmet City wants you to cater for his daughter's sixteenth birthday. I've already checked the guest list to see that it's free of any possible bitch slaps."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." The last person who attacked him bitched slapped him real hard before having her head cut off. He could just stop seeing Zebra to stop these random attacks, but he actually found it thrilling being attacked while having sex to spite them. "Elg do I have any free time tonight?"

"Lady Karma hadn't asked of you of any extra work. I asked her, and she told me that you were allowed to have the week off from the restaurant and drug business to focus on catering for the Birthday since they're paying a high price. She expects perfection. May I ask why?"

The man looked at the notepad. "I was thinking of a new meal to make and have Zebra try."

"Replacing me as your taste tester. I'm hurt." He joked. "Is this an actual date?"

Buranchi blushed. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YA TALKIN' ABOUT ELG! IT'S NOT A DATE! IT'S FOR HIM TO TRY MY NEW MEAL TO SEE IF HE LIKES IT OR NOT! SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S GOIN' IN THAT MIND OF YOURS!" He tried to hide his discomfort with a big grin which didn't help at all.

"Then what are you two?"

"Hah?"

"You two have been seeing each other for over two months. As much fun as it is seeing you two fight, and killing psychotic women and men once or twice a week, I am your friend, and it's my duty to protect you. You can protect yourself from that man, but you are facing something you haven't before."

"You don't worry! I'm not falling for the guy!"

"But you treat him as someone special." He stopped at the back of the restaurant. "Always answering to his calls to meet, always making him food before or after you two see each other, getting into meaningless arguments and fights to satisfy your needs, and now scheduling it. Buranchi you may not be putting him in front of work or family, but you're putting him in a place you don't realize you're putting him."

"Geeze, it's normal to do that! I know what I'm doing!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Elg nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry for interrogating you."

"You were just doin' yur job." The two stepped out of the car and stepped into the restaurant. "I'M HOME!"

"BURANCHI!" A chibi lunged himself at him. He was immediately smacked down to the floor.

"Lion, what the hell are you doin' here?!"

The child didn't answer. Elg checked for a pulse. "He's alive. I forgot to tell you that his parents are on a second honeymoon trip, so he's staying here."

"Why here?!"

"Lady Karma thought it'd be best for you to get used to children."

"Hah, that sounds like somethin' Zebra should be doin'."

Elg didn't comment on that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a private room, Aiko was having her monthly checkups. "How the hell did Buranchi?!"

"Calm down Aiko." Starjun told her placing comforting hands on her shoulders, but she shook them off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's suppose to stay a fucking secret because what if he already told Zebra! We're in a fucking mafia! Yakuza? Mob? Does it really matter! We don't know what nationality we are! It's an illegal business all the same! What I'm getting at is that if this baby is born with a nose like Pinocchio, everyone will know who's lying and dying!"

"I understand."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Starjun made a second attempt to hold her shoulders and succeeded. "Aiko, If Zebra hadn't asked you by now if you were, it's a possibility that Tengu Buranchi hadn't told him or Zebra doesn't care. You gave me the responsibility to keep this a secret so I had to stretch the truth a bit to Daruma who will have an indiscreet search in the matter."

The woman slightly calmed down because she could rely on Daruma. There was a knock on the door and then the man came in. "So where's the expecting mother?"

"Thank you for coming Dr. Yosaku." Starjun told him.

"Yeah, yeah, how are ya Aiko?"

"I'M FUCKING FURIOUS! I HIRED YOU TO MAKE SURE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME AND MAKE SURE I WASN'T DAMN NOTICEABLE BUT BURANCHI FIGURED IT OUT!"

"Buranchi knew eh?" The doctor laugh. "That kid has been serving a lot of pregnant woman that he got a sixth sense or something to tell if they are. Don't worry. Buranchi doesn't kiss and tell."

"Are you sure?" The woman felt hope.

"Of course, have I ever lied to ya?!"

"Is that a trick question?" The woman deadpanned.

"Hey, I never lied ta ya!"

"Right old man."

"Don't call me old man!"

"Please Aiko! Tame yourself!"

"Let's hurry up and start already."

Both men felt burdened. They didn't know whether to call this woman immature or mature. More like two faced at this point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grrrrr!" Lion was trying to look scary to a stray cat. "Grrrrrrrr!" The cat licked his paw and then strolled away. "FEAR ME!" And then got held up by the back of his collar like a cat.

"What th' fuck do ya think yur doing?"

"Nothing."

Buranchi sighed. Children were such a hassle to take care of. The blonde bought the child into the kitchen placing him down on the dining chair. "Jus' shut up n' eat yur lunch."

"Yech! It has vegetables!"

"Vegetables are good for you." Buranchi ate one.

"But it taste disgusting."

"You haven't even tried it."

"It's still disgustin'." Lion scrunched up his face pushing his plate farther away from him hoping that it'd disappear.

Buranchi as a chef dealt with this attitude before because there has been children in his restaurant who wouldn't eat the vegetables he cooked. As much as he thought about stuffing it down the kid's throat he thought about another alternative. "It's not disgustin'. The vegetables are meant to compliment th' rest of the meal and also be good fer yur health. Ya can eat the vegetable with the meat to mask the strong taste." He used his chopsticks to take one meat and one vegetable together into his mouth.

Lion looked at him and then looked at his food with wide wonder and then deep concentration. He grabbed his fork since he had a hard time using chopsticks and did the same thing. It tasted odd but then it wasn't revolting. He tried again and it began to taste better. He then began venturing his food with each other until he began eating like a pig.

Buranchi smiled. "Didn't I tell ya?"

Lion paused before putting a carrot in his mouth. He put it back pushing his plate away blushing. "No."

"Don't waste yur food ya brat!" Buranchi stuffed the carrot in his mouth. "When yur done eatin', clean after yurself!" The man walked into the kitchen. Lion hurriedly ate his food and gulped down his drink before running into the kitchen after him.

"Why do ya always work all the time?"

"Becuz it's a job. You'll get one when ya grow up."

"Can I be a chef like ya someday?"

"If ya want ta but it's hard work. One ya need ta know safety first becuz ya might end up hurting yurself or hurtin' others, and ya need an open mind ta try any food includin' vegetables. Bein' a chef isn't just 'bout makin' food but givin' people the energy to live n' live happily."

"I never thought about it dat way." Lion stared at the man in a new way and then found a hand patting his head.

Buranchi knelt down with a big grin, "That's cuz yur still a kid. If that old bitch didn't make me the heir of the damn drug business, I'd jus' be a chef all day."

"Can ya teach me?"

"I will, but I have work ta do kid. Plannin' the catering n' everythin'."

"Oh come on! Ya can come up with that shit in a second! Please! I'm bored!" Lion held onto his pants using his wide-eyed innocence in Puss in Boots style.

Buranchi thought about it and then shrugged. The kid was right. The man didn't actually need a week off to plan everything. He just need one or two days tops. "Alright kid, but don't think those eyes will work on me again!"

"Yea!"

Buranchi began teaching Lion the safety, the tools and the basics. Lion was a very fast learner that teaching him was going comfortable with Buranchi's patience. In the middle of the lesson, the platinum blonde got a text from Zebra to meet him again, but he texted back that he was busy. Zebra texted back of what he could be busy about and then Buranchi texted back that he was babysitting and told him to leave him alone.

"Who was that?" The child asked while he was chopping the carrots to go with their dinner.

"Nobody."

"Was it another man?" The child had his knife up ready for murder.

"No, n' get to slicin'!"

"I smell deceit! You are datin' another man!"

"What do ya mean another?!"

"So there is one! Tell me his name! I'll take care of him!"

"First of all put the knife down. It's meant to slice food, not people. That's what tool or hunting knives are for. N' second, we're not datin'."

"Not dating? Then what are you?"

"We're jus' friends!"

"So you guys hang out n' stuff?"

"No. Not really. We do each other favors alright!"

"Do ya love him?" Lion asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Do ya love him?" The child responded louder. "Becuz ya seem worked up over a friend." He put down the knife n looked up at Buranchi who expressed hesitation yet it seemed clear. Lion burst into tears! "YA LOVE HIM!"

"NO I-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANTED BURANCHI TA LOVE ME FIRST! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BUT I LOST HIM TA SOME OTHER MAN! WAAAA-UGH!" Lion got punched in the face.

"LISTEN HERE BRAT! I'M NOT IN LOVE!"

The child sniffed. "Yur not?"

"Of course not ya idiot! I told you we were jus' friends!"

"Then what's with that look on yur face?" The child frowned at him.

"What look?!"

"It's the same look every time I ask daddy if he love mama. He would also get all red and try ta change de subject or lie ta me, but mama knows he loves her because people in love do that. Try to avoid it but get all red becuz confessin' ta some people are hard no matter how long since their heart might explode." Lion looked away sadly. "I love Buranchi becuz yur always tough n' don't treat me like a kid even when ya call me one n yur a lot of fun. I also love yer food a lot too becuz it makes me happy n' makes ya happy to give it ta me. But maybe I am too young to understand love after all."

That was a mouthful from a child. Buranchi felt guilty because he realized he's been childish. He sighed and patted the kid's head bending down to meet his eyes. "Nobody understands love with all the crazy people, homophobic n' cheating idiots in the world Lion. I can't tell ya everythin' until ya grow up kid becuz ya need to know a few more things before yur ready to think 'bout the other stuff I'm goin' through so ya wouldn't feel obligated ta answer those type of questions n' feel frustrated with the unsatisfyin' answers. Or regret ever findin' those answers cuz it might leave ya all exposed n' dirty."

"I seriously have no idea what yur talking about."

Buranchi grinned ruffling his hair. "N' that's how it's suppose ta be. Right now jus' enjoy bein' a kid. N' I'm hungry! Let's hurry up n' make dinner!"

Elg who was listening in their conversation smiled. He was on the phone with Daruma. "Yes, he hasn't told anyone. Nobody but the people expected knows about this...I'm sorry but I can't go horse riding with you on that day. I'm busy...It's alright. We'll talk later." He hung up the phone. His smile fading.

The man he is now isn't who he was. As a child, he was hideous that nobody would get near him and call him names making him the butt of all jokes. Until Buranchi came over to him to play tag since everyone was scared of the Tengu.

They became close friends. Buranchi would protect Elg from everyone that this job was a repayment for his kindness. In the following years of this job, the man who couldn't stand his face anymore, gotten plastic surgery but even afterwards, he wouldn't get romantically involve for the fear of them knowing his true face.

Elg shook off his problems and then went into the dining room to join them for dinner. Later, Lion asked for a kiss but instead he got flicked on the head and then sent to his room after a surprised kiss on the cheek.

"Hah! Kids are so troublesome!"

"But you did a great job. Six more days to go."

Buranchi lightly groaned not actually bothered by it. He checked his phone to see that the man hasn't bothered texting him again. It was pretty late that the man did have business in the club.

"He hasn't texted you today?"

"He did but I told him that I was busy."

"Hm? Has it crossed your mind Buranchi?"

"Cross what?"

"That Zebra may be sleeping with another woman right now."

Buranchi was still realizing he hadn't. His mind crossed an image he didn't want to think about. He reminded himself that they were just sex buddies. He faced to Elg with his most 'I don't care' face. "Why would I think about that? I'm tired of babysittin' that brat. It's yur turn tomorrow. I'm goin' out."

The platinum blonde reminded himself that he was also allowed to sleep with anyone so picked up a random chick out of spite. Yet his thing wouldn't get up no matter what she did. He just gave up and went to the store for new batteries.

Zebra on the other hand wasn't sleeping with anyone. He figured that if it wasn't with Buranchi, there was no point. So instead, he did what he hadn't done in a while when the blonde denied him. He went underground and fought having not lost his game at all. The crowd cheered for him just like before. He felt that stimulation but the man he fought was too easy that it was just a pathetic game, so it didn't last as much as he'd like.

Two days later since both were busy, Zebra had Buranchi on the bed ripping his clothes off since he didn't have the patience at all for foreplay, but he wanted to make sure the man enjoyed it yet when his fingers reached for the hole for preparing, he found the man was already stretched and wet there.

Zebra held in his excitement, and whispered in the man's ear huskily, "You were eager for my dick huh?"

"N' yur cock looks like it's about to burst. Were you jerking off or happy ta see me?" Buranchi grinned at him taking the man's bathrobe off.

"Hmph. I wonder why I haven't killed a cocky bastard like you yet." Zebra smacked the man's bottom.

"OW! What did I tell ya 'bout that?!" Buranchi was about to have vengeance but the phone rang. Zebra checked his phone on the nightstand and answered it. "I told you not to fuckin' call me...What?...FUCK NO! Find him n' drag his ass back here!"

The chef knew that tonight wasn't going to happen since he knew what was happening and that kind of thing needed to be handled immediately. He got up on the bed but was held down.

"Where the fuck do ya think yur goin'?" Zebra inquired and then returned to his phone. "When ya get him, hang him by the wrists and leave him there. I'll make an example out of him when I'm done." He hung up and then slammed his phone on the floor cursing.

The Tengu inheritor got on top of him, and kissed him roughly. The man returned it turning them on the bed so he'd be on top. Needing to let out steam effectively, he turned Buranchi on his fours to thrust deeply inside him. Feeling the burning rage in his chest feel good as he let it all out on the man.

Buranchi let out his voice to satisfy the man's need to feel powerful, as his ass was being thoroughly fucked. He liked this part of the man when he let out his rage on him, and moments when he fucked the rage out of him.

The business they do in public would look fabulous and clean, but down under was dirty and filled with bloodstains that you don't know what you're doing to the people you do know, or how trust has little value.

There has been moments that the workers who knew about the affair would voice their opinions that one of them will find a dead man in that room someday and hoped it wasn't theirs.

The two ignored them as they embraced each other feeling something spark like electricity between them. Buranchi felt his body tremble, tense up and then spasmed as he came. Zebra came with in half a second later. A wet warmth filling up the male beneath.

Their bodies dropped on the bed after taking out their pent up stress.

Buranchi lazily looked around and then noticed a picture he hadn't seen since the yacht. "Who's this guy?" He pointed at the small gorilla.

"Hm?" Zebra looked to see where he was pointing. "That's nobody."

"Nobody seems important."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Nothin'. Jus' wonderin' if he's one of those psychos I have to worry about."

"Heh. Don't worry. He's my brother's husband. They have kids n' stuff." Zebra took out a bottle of liquor from under his bed. He popped it open with his teeth before drinking it in.

"Have you ever thought about havin' kids?"

"Hell no. Me n' Aiko already made a plan to screw once. Can't stand the woman. Can't believe ya screwed her."

"Can't believe ya screwed me fer screwin' her."

"I jus' wanted ta mess with ya. Actually kill ya n' shit but ya turned out ta be a fine piece of ass."

"N' ya haven't won a fight with me jus' yet."

"I haven't?"

"You screwin' me in the end doesn't count as a win. One of us has ta turn out dead." It was suppose to be a joke but it made a grim turn for Zebra's thought yet Buranchi saw it as a joke. "Hopefully yur whores won't kill me first. I'm gonna wash yur spunk out of my ass."

"No. Let's do it again." The red head pulled the male's rear towards him.

"Don't ya have work."

"It can wait. He's barely breathing but he'll be alive til I get there. My boys will make sure of it."

Buranchi straddled the man. "Let me guess, a traitor spilled yur secrets ta another small drug business."

"Can't tell ya."

The blonde snorted. "What could I possibly do ta make it any worse?"

"I still can't trust you." Zebra ran his large hands along the warm skin.

"N' I don't trust you. Good ta be honest huh." He kissed the man for another round while at the corner of his eyes was that picture. His brother's husband, but just because they're married doesn't mean there still isn't a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the day of the mayor's daughter's birthday party, Buranchi had succeeded in catering it while distributing a bunch of drugs to the mayor and his friends. Business was business. He had everyone working on their toes until he was called out by the mayor.

He excused himself to be led into the mayor's private office. He then got a call so turned on his mini phone ear piece to hear Elg on the other side.

"Where are you?"

"In the mayor's office."

"I told you not to go anywhere without telling me first."

"Relax. It's not some whore-"

The mayor's wife stepped in wearing a small kimono since it was a Japanese themed party. "Oh, you're Tengu Buranchi. Son of the Tengu business. Must be tough being in charge of both a restaurant and a drug business." She had a deep smooth arousing voice. Black hair loose in waves down her shoulder, makeup giving her a fierce and dangerously desirable expression and very kissable lips. A truly gorgeous woman in front of him.

"No. It's just math n' control. Where's ya husband?" Buranchi questioned cooly.

"Something suddenly came up so I came here to give you company. What do you wish to do." The woman wasn't very subtle as she sat down on the chair with her head against the edge of the chair and legs up on the armchair. Her small kimono didn't cover much cleavage left that her pink nipples were about to show. Her succulent breast and the rest of her looked soft and smooth.

The man could see from how the small kimono was draped downward to see that she wasn't wearing anything but that kimono. Naturally a man would be turned on by this but Buranchi's thing didn't respond at all like the last time.

"If he's busy, then I'm leavin'." Buranchi head for the door but the woman immediately stood up and told him to wait.

"Why the rush? Your chefs can handle on their own."

"I need ta make sure nobody screws up n' clean it up fast when they do." Buranchi always saw his work to the end.

"You're really serious. Passionate. I wish my husband were more like you, but you also need to learn to relax." Her dainty hands massaged his shoulders showing some strength the woman had.

But Buranchi shook her hands off his shoulders. "I'm not interested."

"Is it because of Zebra?" There was pause for silence until the chef turned to her. "You two weren't exactly keeping it a secret. You two always meeting at his house or some hotel. Rumor has it that you two are together."

Buranchi chuckled. "Ya heard wrong."

"So you two are what? Sex friends?" The woman wrapped her arms around his neck. Her soft bosom against his chest.

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong with us two fooling around." The woman stepped away stripping herself to reveal a very well rounded soft curvaceous body. Yet, even with the perky breast and hairless body, Buranchi felt no interest. "You're not in love with him are you?"

"Hell no. Why is everyone askin' me that?" He was really getting irritated by that question.

"Because I'm in my twenties with a well endowed mature body with a tight pussy who knows a lot of positions to make man beg all night." She walked forward and then grabbed the man by the cock. "And you don't show a single interest. Confess. Were you gay to begin with or did Zebra trained you to like dicks?"

Buranchi forced her hand away from his cock. "No. It's becuz I can tell when a woman is crazy and it's written all over yur face. Now if you'd excuse me, I have work to do."

The mayor's wife was shocked at his words and then when he turned, she grabbed for the pen and flung it at him but stabbed to the door instead only grazing the ear. Buranchi tried opening the door to find it locked. He was about to kick it open, but then knew he had to dodge the crazy naked woman who broke the glass case of an axe in case of fire emergencies.

"Sir, I'm sending in help." Elg stated having been forgotten that he was still on the phone.

"I don't think she'll be alive when ya get here!" Buranchi pulled the axe from her hands ready for blood.

"Sir you can not kill her!"

"Why the fuck not?!" Buranchi held the axe while the naked woman scrambled to her feet for another weapon.

"She's an important figure to the city for woman's rights. The last thing they need to know is that she was murdered for having an affair in order to kill the man that sleeping with the other man that she's having another affair with." Elg explained.

"So ya expect me ta get killed by this bitch?" He broke the axe in half to be unusable.

"It'd be a worthy sacrifice."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I was just joking. Just smash her head against the wall but not too hard."

Buranchi unhanded the woman who tried to use the umbrella as a weapon and then bammed her head against the wall. She felt unconscious before the security team barged in. Buranchi was gone having taken the window to get to work immediately instead of answering questions.

Another Zebra whore attack, but nothing new. Yet it did make him finally come to a conclusion he thought was necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elg dropped him off at a hotel that Buranchi and Zebra promised to meet. "Jus' stay here. I won't be long." He exited to enter the hotel.

Daruma entered the car. "He won't be coming back soon, so let's enjoy tonight." He took out a suitcase of two glasses and one large bottle of wine.

Buranchi entered the room to find an already naked Zebra on the bed. The man with his tough hard dark muscles and long thick dong made Buranchi gulp. His own member twitching in interest.

"What're ya doin' jus' standin' there?" Zebra growled impatiently.

Buranchi felt like punching him or jumping up and down on his cock but he held it in. "I'm here ta tell ya somethin'. I don't want ta do this anymore."

"What th' fuck do ya mean?" The man got out of bed not liking what he was hearing.

"I don't want ta sleep with ya anymore, so lose my numbah!" Buranchi opened the door but it was slammed shut with one large hand. The chef knew that he'd had to fight for his freedom. He slammed his elbow into the man's gut. Zebra took a step back and then retaliated with a punch to the face. War was happening tonight.

Elg and Daruma watched the fight from a laptop. "When do you plan on telling Mr. Tengu that you have been video recording all his sex encounters with Mr. Bishokuya?" Daruma asked.

"When it's a convenient Christmas gift for both their masturbation material. It's pathetic seeing them try to find suitable partners when they're suitable for each other."

"And who do you find suitable for you." Mr. Horse placed his hand on the man's hand and then slid it to his thigh. Their bosses weren't the only one getting lucky tonight. But then something caught Elg's interest, "Wait."

Buranchi had the man on the bed. His shirt was ripped, hair messy, blood strolling down his chin and a very evident hard on sticking out like a tent. Zebra who was naked was poking at his ass.

"Stay down ya mother fucker." He ordered him.

"Or else what. Ya gonna leave me like this when yur th' same." Zebra chuckled. Both men had injuries but nothing severe.

Buranchi knew he should just run for it. Let it all end there since he was too fast for the man to catch. Yet, his conscience clouded. Even if he didn't want to get all sentimental, he just had to ask, "What is this to you?"

"Hm?"

"This. What we've been doing. What is it to you?" Buranchi clarified.

"Sex idiot. What else?" Zebra responded half heartedly.

"Heh. Right. It's jus' sex. Nothin' else."

The red head felt something wet dropped on his abdomen. Buranchi hid his eyes behind his forearm.

"What th' hell is wrong with you?" Zebra asked sitting up.

"NOTHIN'! I TOLD YA ALREADY THAT THIS IS THE LAST TIME SO LET ME LEAVE!" Buranchi wanted to leave but the man automatically held him in place by hold his arms as if by instincts.

"What are ya gettin' all mad fer?" He forced the man's forearm away to see Buranchi crying in streams.

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! YA FUCKIN' HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Buranchi kept screaming as he tried to make himself stop crying. "YOU N' YUR FUCKIN' COCK CAN GO OFF AND DIE!"

"Hey! Hey! Why are ya screamin'?" Zebra questioned unsure of how to handle this situation.

Buranchi understood this so just lied himself against the man and whispered quietly since the man had hell ears, "Yur a fuckin' idiot. A fuckin' heartless idiot but that's what makes all those whores fall in love with ya. Ya act so cold n' heartless as a person but when ya fight or have sex, yur so fuckin' passionate that it's scary but amazin'. Stop it ya bastard. I don't want ta be like those other psychotic bitches."

"I have no fuckin' clue what're ya talkin' about."

Buranchi gritted his teeth. "FALLING FUCKIN' IN LOVE WITH YA! DO YA GET IT NOW SHIT FER BRAINS! I LOVE YA!" Zebra was caught completely off guard by this. The chef and Tengu inheritor got off him wiping his face. He left without another word. The club owner and Bishokuya inheritor just sat there on the bed.

A/N:

I don't know how much Zebra and Buranchi should have sex in a week. I'm thinking every day since they're very active people but that'd be pushing it.

I figured Buranchi would actually be a great father minus the physical abuse and shouting. VuV

Elg and Daruma is a thing but Elg is insecure. I think I'm coming up with three or four extras that I didn't start yet. Plus I think I'm a virgin activist at this point.

Reviews:

**LostNightmare**:

1) I don't think I ever mention the length of Buranchi's hair. From my perspective it looks short since I think that if you lose the ponytail, his hair would just fall a little pass the shoulders which is short in my opinion.

2) I'm trying to give the animals different yet similar personalities based on their jobs.

Daruma is more refined and aloof but serious too which makes him suitable for Zebra because fighting or threatening him would be like threatening a sign post.

Elg is more sarcastic, loyal, intelligent and scary which makes him a suitable person protecting or helping Buranchi since the Tengu business is the most well growing drug business, and that his friend is being attack by whores. The fact that he's not hesitant on killing someone any time with unknown killers surrounding him makes him like a mine field.

Quinn on the other hand has an easier job so she's more of a calm, loyal and playful person who isn't picky like Sani, and doesn't mind always complimenting him in everything as long as she's entertained. The two share a past not many know of and may be revealed in the extra.

3) Lion is like Yukio except his reason for existence is broader.

4) Yes, Toriko and Komatsu are married. Toriko proposed out of nowhere during a date and used ring pops for an engagement ring until he got a real one. They also have adopted children.


	5. Retard

A/N: I literally feel like Summer is ending too fast. One more month to go.

Chapter 5: Retard

A week passed and Zebra felt like King Kong who got shot by an airplane named "Love Confession". But since he was a gorilla, he couldn't read it, so was left in bewilderment. He had been confessed before and he ignored many of them, but this one irked him. He tried drinking it down but his mind floated of the guy.

He tried going underground again on his free time and sleep with girls, but the stimulation was stale. Getting back his glory days wasn't the same. He'd do anything to have it back, but now it meant nothing.

On his bed, Daruma entered the room to see him staring at the ceiling with cans of beer around yet the man wasn't as drunk as a normal man should be. "Sir, I've done your work for you so you could rest for the entire day."

"Whatever." The red head responded blankly. There was silence until he finally asked, "What am I doin' wrong? Why can't I have sex with someone who won't fall in love with me?"

"Is this about Mr. Tengu, sir?"

Zebra blinked his eyes and groaned. "Yeah."

"Then I believe those aren't the questions you should be asking."

"What'dya mean?" Zebra then looked at him with interest.

"Mr. Tengu isn't like the other woman you slept with. He understands the fine line between sex and love unlike the other woman who thinks they're the same thing when they aren't."

"So why does he love me? What's so great about me?"

"You don't need to be a great person for someone to care about you. Everybody sees everybody differently, and likes certain qualities of the other. Mr. Tengu probably saw the best of you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. All I can do is answer with pure speculation, but if you want the real truth, you'll have to ask him."

"How do you know so much?"

"I have a private life of my own sir. Even the person I love can't see the qualities I see in him and was baffled by it. At some point he has to accept that I love him for my own realistic reasons and that I don't fantasize further than I should. Take the time to think about your actions. I'll be a call away." The man exited the room.

Zebra stayed on his bed pondering on what his secretary said. "Fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buranchi was not happy. "What'dya mean he's staying here?!" He stared across the hall at the kid with a bag filled with his stuff.

Old man Dharma responded, "His parents decided to move but he wanted to stay, so I thought he could stay with us."

"Why would you say that?!"

"Becuz I wanted to, and his parents are willing to pay for his living here." The old man grinned.

"YA DID THIS FER MONEY! WE DON'T RUN A GAWD DAMN DAY CARE CENTER!"

"I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE WHAT YA THINK BRAT! I DIDN'T JUS' DID IT FER THE MONEY BUT FER THE FACT THAT HE'S SO MUCH LIKE YOU WHEN YUR WERE YOUNG! NOW LOOK AT YA!"

"IT'S CALLED GROWIN' UP YA OLD FART! N' YUR REASON IS JUS' CREEPY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IT WAS ALSO YUR GRANDMOTHER'S IDEA TOO!" The old man stomped away.

"YUR BOTH IDJITS!" Buranchi yelled at him and then groaned angrily.

Lion turned to Elg. "He doesn't want me here does he."

"No. He does. He's just going through a rough break up."

"What?! Him and the other guy from the other day on the phone broke up?!" The child questioned excitedly. The older man nodded happily. "YES!" The chibi threw his fist to the air. "Now's my chance ta woo him! I've been workin' really hard! Ya can see my abs!" He raised his shirt to show that he did have a lean stomach that was forming some muscles.

"But first, you need to unpack, and then you and Buranchi can make lunch together." Elg reminded him. The child nodded with pride and then ran towards his new room to unpack at a quick speed. The guard then walked up to Buranchi, but a call stopped him. It was Daruma. "It's been a week since you called."

"I have been busy. The confession your boss gave had put my boss into shock so I took it upon myself to do a majority of his work. Can we talk?"

"Lunch at your place or mine?"

"Yours. I'm heading there already."

"Just let me tell my boss and I'll be there." They hung up and Elg told Buranchi before heading to his own home which was not far from the restaurant. It was a decent apartment with a lot of horses, food and other normal stuff.

The two talked over lunch, "So why did you call me?" Elg questioned.

"I apologize in advance for my question, but I've been curious like my boss at to why Buranchi fell in love with him." Daruma gave his reason.

"Do you truly believe I have the answer?"

"You two are childhood friends, and you're the best at reading people and the situation than anyone I've known. If I didn't know better, you're the glue that keeps the business together."

"Half true. Buranchi barely needs my help at all. He can protect himself and run the business without me, but I'm the only one he trusts, so I'm unsure if I should be giving information on my friend and my boss."

"It'll help me give an answer to my boss to either forget, forgive and/or live with it. I understand that your boss broke contact after the confession because of their businesses. It's enough that it's an affair but if word broke out that they're serious, the Bishokukai Clan will not make friendly of it if there may be a conspiracy behind it."

"And even if there was, we wouldn't really need the affair. The Bishokukai's turf on a chess board can be seen and easily eliminated if we wish. The Tengu hasn't done anything since there is a past between the three of them."

"The fact that all three were in many affairs together. A small group of us knows that this threesome rivalry is only to outrun the other competitions from opening. The Tengu is the most successful since it's Lady Karma running it. There really is no point of Buranchi to not be with Zebra if they knew the truth."

"They'll know the truth was they become the bosses. It's hidden from them now to make the rivalry look authentic. I don't think either of them thought a gay love affair would happen."

"You don't think. Mr. Bishokuya and Mr. Bishokukai is in one right now." Daruma reminded his lover. "Now stop stalling me with facts, and tell me why Mr. Tengu is in love with my boss."

"And I thought I lost you."

"I'm well aware of why I'm here, and well aware of that foot sliding across my thigh, but why I'm here comes first." The secretary smirked.

The lover smirked back taking his foot back. "Buranchi does love the sex, and can only feel satisfied when it's with Zebra. I imagine that your boss feels the same way. That led them to be sex buddies, but I suppose they forgot that sex buddies don't stay over night at each other's places with conversations. Then there is that jealousy for the other chef that Zebra fell in love with first."

"So Mr. Tengu feels inclined to take that place."

"He does love to fight with him, cook for him and in general just be with him. The sex is a bonus."

"The unique comfort of the other. I believe I understand now." Daruma felt satisfied with their conversation. "Now about that foot." Elg slipped further across that thigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra walked down the stairs to find Aiko in the living room eating buckets of ice cream and ribs while watching a soap opera. "Hey, Aiko." The man called out. The woman paused the show. She looked over her shoulder.

"What?"

Zebra was hesitant of what to say because he didn't want to seem weak or losing his manly ways in any way. He walked over to her and sat on a separate sofa chair with his legs spread, back hunched over and forearms on his lap. "I have a question ta ask ya."

"Shoot."

"When you were told that you were gonna marry me, what did ya think?"

"I thought that I was gonna become twice as rich. I was hoping for Buranchi instead to become ten times richer but I knew that I had to settle with you."

Zebra let go of her cockiness and focused on the mission at hand. "So ya never felt anythin' fer me?"

The woman looked up with a thought and then shook her head. "No. You may be an amazing lover only once on our honeymoon, but I knew yur heart wasn't in it."

"How do ya know that?"

"Because I actually slept with a man who held me like I was his one and only, but he died. He's the only man I will ever love, so the day I die, we'll be together again."

"Hard to believe-"

"With all the men I'm sleeping with. Please, we had an open relationship due to all the traveling. As far as I know, where he is, he's sleeping with some girl, but he'll never be satisfied unless it's me. And I feel the same way."

"Are you sure?" Zebra found that hard to believe because he was a guy and open relationships doesn't sound like a real intimate relationship.

"Everyone loves differently." The woman looked down at her ice cream and then set it on the side. "But open relationships weren't the best. I was the one who wanted to keep it open because I was afraid of any further commitment, but little did I know, he made a whore fall in love with him, and when she knew he will only love me, she stabbed him to death. My legs and my heart were closed since I was told, until I was forced to marry you, and now I'm just pretending that he's on a long business trip." The woman breathed in deeply as she forced the tears back in. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because I know about you and Buranchi."

"You heard huh?" Zebra slouched back on the sofa.

"Daruma doesn't only work for you, but he's certainly more loyal to you." The woman smirked at him. "Think about it honey. Do you love him too? It's alright if you do. If my clan has a problem, I'll hit them with an iron strike."

The Bishokuya inheritor groaned. "Why do I have to answer that?"

"Because if someone loves another romantically, they expect to be loved back the same. I have no fucking clue what that man sees in you, but I'm not to judge."

"What if I don't?"

"You mean ignore which is basically a no. Then that's alright too." The woman shrugged with a nonchalant smile. "So everything might go back the way it was, but since Buranchi had a taste for cock, I wonder who's the next man in line will be."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about now?" The man was perplexed by this.

"He turned down the mayor's wife's sex invitation, and I've slept with that woman, and she's a ten! He's obviously lost interest in pussy, so he's likely to find another man to please him. If I weren't into real cock, I would've stayed a lesbian playing with dildos. I think the same goes for Buranchi." The woman turned off the TV to leave. "I'm going to the spa. Oh, and that story I told you earlier was total bullcrap. Just thought you should get the full picture, but it's not likely that Buranchi will end up killed, but I'm sure someone will be certainly dead, and by someone, I mean more of your fan whores. Ciao." She left the man thinking.

Zebra thought back to what she said about Buranchi possibly being a willing bottom for another man since women wouldn't cut it for him anymore. He thought about how Buranchi would be splayed on the bed all naked and hot after a wet sloppy kiss. How he would get on his knees and suck the other man's cock with that flexible soft wet tongue and willingly suck and drink up all his cum. Or do it with a reluctant expression, but does it anyway.

Would he finger himself while doing it? Would he moan while touching himself in front of the man? Try to show an expression that he didn't like this but break character and cry out as he came. The thought that Buranchi would spread his own legs for another man to feel a real cock when he's tired of the fake ones irked Zebra. Would he settle with any cock or multiple cocks at once to satisfy his own body?

Night after night, having his ass pounded over and over again by any man until he finds another man who would love him and satisfy his needs more than him. Be the man who would be the only one who could spread those ass cheeks to drive his dick in and ride him wildly to hear his screams and cries for more. Feel his body tremble in pleasure and then come with tears coming down because it was too much for him to handle. His ass would just tighten around the man cock and milk him finished until the next round.

The way that firm ass would be messed up and covered with the man's spunk. Buranchi would look back with an expression of bitterness or end up looking back with a lazy breathless expression whilst whispering, "I love you."

Zebra gripped onto the armchair feeling both turned on and off because it would be another man seeing that side of Buranchi. Another man discovering the chef's sensitive nipples, the way he liked his cock to be stroked and blown, and his favorite sex positions that'd make him cry, scream and tremble uncontrollably beneath and on top of him. Especially on top when he's riding that cock that gave Zebra a clear view of that ass sinking down on him.

He didn't know if he should either have sex or kill someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More weeks passed, Lion and Buranchi were at the mall shopping for things the kid might need like some extra clothes and a toothbrush since there were unfortunate events dealing with a science project in the bathroom. "I want that one!" He pointed at the spongebob toothbrush.

"Eh? Why'dya want that one?"

"Cuz he has a long nose like you! And loves to cook too! But all he cooks is krabby patties." The boy put the toothbrush in the basket.

"You kids are watching some weirdass cartoons these days. Do we got everythin' ya want?" The chef asked. Lion nodded with a hum. "Good. Stay right here or I'll kick yur lil ass. Got that?"

"Pfft. Like you can."

"Don't try me." He left him to go to the counter that was only a few feet away. It wouldn't have taken long, but Lion saw a yogurt stand, and ran off to get some. Then there was a robbery. The child chased after them, kicking one down. A gun slid out of the man's hand. The other one grabbed it but his hand was stepped on. The third one was caught by the foot's owner's guards.

The one reaching for the gun looked up to see a frightening beast. "What'dya think yur doin'? I came here fer a peaceful lunch but yur fuckin' noise is ruinin' it. What'dya think I should do about cocky bastards like you?" Zebra crushed the man's hand, he then heard someone click a gun but then that man was kicked in the face.

"LION! I TOLD YA TA FUCKIN' STAY PUT!" Buranchi punched him right on the head.

"But-but-!"

"NO BUTS! WE'RE GOIN' HOME IMMEDIATELY!" Buranchi pulled the child's hand.

"Wait!" Lion turned to the stranger. "Thanks fer yur help." Buranchi faced the stranger and was startled.

Zebra's expression was also started yet softened. "It was nothin' kid." He pulled his foot away kicking the gun away. The security guards took care of the robbers.

The child was not satisfied by that. "Ya sid that ya were gonna eat lunch. My boyfriend is a cook." His head was forced down by Buranchi.

"Idiot who do ya think yur callin' yur boyfriend!"

"But th' least ya can do is treat him fer lunch! That guy could've shot me if he didn't step in. Literally!"

"It was from yur own irresponsibility ya brat!"

"Still!"

"Fine." Buranchi glanced at Zebra before looking away uncomfortably. "If it's fine by you."

"No thanks. I already made reservations at this place." Zebra responded honestly and Buranchi understood, but felt turned down by it.

"Awe! Come on! Bura-chan's the best cook ya'll ever know!" Lion used his Puss in Boots eyes.

Daruma appeared beside the man, "Sir, the meeting has been cancelled, so you're free for the time being. Hello, Mr. Tengu. Who is this?"

The blonde felt relieved for the secretary intervening. "This brat's here is my grandpa's friend's son, Lion. You can have him if ya want."

"Hey!"

Daruma chuckled. "Since we are no longer scheduled for a lunch, how about a tour to your restaurant. You must be famished, sir." The secretary was smiling gleefully on the inside while outside was a modest expression. Both men felt like hitting him, but then agreed instead.

They went to the restaurant, and was given a private room meant for VIP guests such us other illegal business owning bosses. Elg was present too. It was awkward but it wasn't silent since Lion was blabbering on and on about himself.

No one was actually listening. Afterwards, Lion was put to bed by Elg and Daruma. In the kitchen, Buranchi was putting the dishes away. Zebra entered with his first word, "Hey."

Buranchi responded with, "Ya don't have to tell me anythin'. We're not ordinary business rivals. If we do get any more intimate, a lot of shit will go down."

"I don't give any shit about that." Zebra turned the blonde around keeping him against the counter. "The Bishokukai have to suck it up that they might lose the Bishokuya n' not raise their damn guns cuz, I won't hesitate to make a statement."

"What th' hell are ya gettin' at?"

"I'm sayin' that I know you love me n' I don't know why the fuck you'd love an asshole like me."

"So you admit that yur an asshole."

"Don't act cocky, cuz nothin' will stop me from strippin' yur ass n' fucking ya on that counter."

"What makes ya think I'm goin' to make ya."

"Cuz I haven't had sex fer weeks becuz of you! Fightin' isn't the same anymore! It was th' most stimulatin' thing in the world to me til ya got me fuckin' addicted ta screwin' you over n' over again until ya faint."

"Is this a sex buddies fix up?" Buranchi questioned.

Zebra sighed roughly. "I can't tell ya I love you." He confessed. Buranchi dreaded hearing those words but he had too.

He downward to not let his face be seen and told the man, "Good to know."

"Wait. I'm not finish." Buranchi lifted his head in confusion. "I can't tell ya I love you becuz I never fell in love with anyone before. I don't know what th' fuck love is."

"What about that other chef in the picture?"

"Komatsu? He has nothin' to do with this. Honestly, when I heard that he was goin' to marry my brother, I didn't feel angry or anything. I didn't care as much as I should have, but when I think 'bout you bein' screwed senseless n' telling some other guy that you love him more than me, I wanted to track him down n' kill him with my bare hands for ever touching you."

"What makes ya think I'd be with some other guy?"

"That's not the point! I don't want you to be with anyone else but me! I don't want you sleepin' with other people anymore, or tellin' them ya love them or takin' care of others including that brat becuz yur mine!" Zebra confessed and then looked away realizing what he said without thinking.

Buranchi was shocked and then burst out laughing. This confused the red head. "What th' fuck are ya laughing about?! Hey! Stop it! Stop laughin'! I'm gonna hit you!" Zebra threatened while the blonde was laughing so hard that he held his sides while slipping down while he tried to breathe.

"You said that ya don't even know what love is but what kind of confession is that?!" He let out his laughter. Zebra felt flushed with embarrassment. "STOP LAUGHIN'!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Buranchi took in deep breaths and giggled a bit, but he managed to calm down. He got up and kissed the man deeply. Zebra picked the man up onto the counter. The blonde giggled a bit more.

"Why the fuck are ya laughin'?"

"Lion n' I had this stupid talk 'bout idiots who can't say 'I love you' would end up getting all angry and red and say so much bullshit that kinda means the same thing. I feels so hyped up that I'm gonna tell ya that I love ya cuz yur an idiot."

"Cuz I'm an idiot?"

"Which is basically who you are." Buranchi grinned.

Zebra glared at the man. "Why didn't I kill ya before I fucked ya?"

"Cuz ya love me." Buranchi teased.

The red head felt alienated to those words but figured that he'd get used to them. He licked the male's bottom lip before slipping it in between those soft lips to mingle with the other. Zebra then thought about how the blonde was acceptingly kissing him despite his scarred face. The way Zebra couldn't normally do things to pleasure the man like giving a normal kiss or wrapping his lips around the male's cock.

Yet Buranchi seemed truly satisfied with their strange kisses and foreplay. Zebra then thought about how he could have fallen in love with a cocky bastard. The chef was so damn cocky yet he loved it. The more he thought clearly with the chef in his arms, he began to see it clearly. He just liked how Buranchi's self and life matched well with his. The fights, the sex, the business, the awkwardness, the love and everything else seemed to make his life all the more worth living for.

It's all going down to hell at some point but for now, they'll just live the moment.

A/N: Zebra and Buranchi love each other because they liven up each other's lives. They made it a good kind of different. I really don't know. They just do. At some point, people will get bored with the same old same old, but others do reach a point where they're comfortable with the same old same old.

So Buranchi and Zebra do feel in love and comfortable with each other without any overrated fantasy of the future. They both already know what they want in life, and it just works and matches to be conveniently good for the both of them while they are aware that it'll fuck up at some point but don't feel anxiety over it since they're grown men and they will figure it out. They're in their late twenties-early thirties in this story.

Reviews:

**tsukidoragonookami**: I'm so happy that you love them! I was worried that I got overdramatic.

**LostNightmare**: Daruma and Elg has been together way before their bosses got together. Even they have day offs where they suddenly meet randomly, and then have one night stand but then meet again and repeat it. Yet unlike their boss's they're more accepting with the situation, yet Elg feels insecure about it so they aren't in a committed relationship yet.


	6. Fuckin' Brats

A/N:** I am so fucking angry! I just wrote something incredible and then my laptop died on me! It fucking died on me! It really did! I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing but I was in the moment and then it betrayed me and committed suicide before my eyes!*BAWLING* TTTTTnTTTTTT And I use notepad so I can't return my work! (ene) Why is the world cruel to me? This happened more than once.**

Chapter 6: Fuckin' Brats

Lion decided to enter Buranchi's room to wake him up, but then found his Bura-chan sleeping naked in the arms of the man he met yesterday. The kid tried to suck it up but the tears pooled up, and he cried out, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Buranchi fell out of the bed while Zebra who heard the brat just opened his eyes glaring at him. He pointed accusingly at the scarred man. "YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! I INVITED YOU HERE FOR LUNCH N' YA SWOOP IN N' STOLE MY BITCH!" He ran out of the room crying.

"WHO ARE YA CALLIN' YUR BITCH?!" Buranchi shouted at him and then grumbled that it was too early for this shit. He went to his closet to pick out his clothes before going to his own bathroom to take care of his business. He made sure to lock it so the man didn't follow him in since he really wasn't in the mood after all the rounds they went til dawn that he walked funny.

Zebra got up from the bed and just put on his pair of pants. He opened a window to let out the smell of sex. He then walked out of the room and heard the kid still crying in his own room. "Stupid faggots. I tried so hard to impress him but he doesn't care. Stupid, stupid, stupid." The child mumbled to himself as he sniffed.

Zebra walked around the house that was connected to the restaurant that kept to the Asian cultural theme. "DHARMA!" Lady Karma screeched out but encountered the red head instead. "Good morning Mr. Bishokuya! Were you just leaving?" She asked kindly which the man knew was a cover up for who woman she really is.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Then please come by anytime! And I must say that you'd make a great father. I can't wait to meet Aiko and your child!"

"You'll have to wait a bit longer. We're not havin' any children yet."

"Not yet. Like not now?" She blinked twice.

"Yeah."

"Oh, then don't mind me! Goodbye!" The woman sauntered away holding her sweet disguise. Zebra found it odd but nothing to think thoroughly about.

Daruma then appeared fully dressed. "Good morning sir. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, just let me get fully dressed. You got here earlier than expected." The man stated as he was going back to the room. The red tie man followed him and answered, "I stayed at Elg's place nearby. Sir, you have important work to attend to."

"I know." The boss put his clothes back on.

Buranchi came back out fully dressed. "Hm? You're already leaving."

"Yeah, I got business."

"Alright then, don't let th' door hit ya on yur way out." The chef was about to leave but the business man grabbed his arm. "Hey, what kind of good bye is that?" The man didn't pout but he did sound a bit let down after what they did last night.

Buranchi arched an eyebrow at him, "What did ya expect?"

"I expected a little..."

The male wrapped his arms around his neck. "A little what?" He questioned before putting on a grin.

Zebra grinned as well. "Ya cocky bastard." He went in for a kiss but he met the cheek. "Stop playin' around." he growled but the male dodged his kisses.

"Ya can't kiss me until ya say those three words." Buranchi teased. "I'll give you a hint. It's not 'I'll fuck you'."

"I'lll kill you if ya don't stay still." The man held the chef's cheeks to have their lips touched and then forced opened by his tongue. Buranchi fought back with his tongue to return the vile thing back from where it came but had the opposite and desirable effect.

Daruma cleared his throat and whispered for his boss's hell ears, "There's suspicions that a mafia is rising against you because they thought you are the easiest target."

Hearing that Zebra pulled away from the kiss. "I need ta go murder some cocky bastards. Call me?"

"We'll see." Buranchi left the room making the red head feel like grabbing him and pounding him into the mattress to learn his place.

Daruma chuckled. Zebra questioned him, "What're ya laughin' about?" The secretary returned a serious expression, "Nothing sir. I just hope you keep those loving eyes away from work."

Zebra squinted his eyes in annoyance, and pushed his secretary aside. "Shut up."

In the end, Buranchi didn't call that night. Zebra ended up having to call him to come to the club after he was done with business. As the days passed, meeting up was difficult because Buranchi worked during the day and Zebra worked during the night. Zebra would stay asleep until the afternoon, while Buranchi would get up early. Duty came first before each other and they accepted that, and accepted that they had needs.

Maybe their lives were so compatible afterall, but they made it work in order to see each other nearly every day by checking on their schedules and making their day offs similar.

More people became very aware that their relationship was serious that it got people mad that they voiced their complaint but the original bosses took care of it with some threats and bribery. Some people acted out on this which would've naturally caused a rebellious war, yet some people actually had common sense to see the advantage of having the Tengu and Bishokuya have an affair while the Bishokuya and Bishokukai had a formal agreement. As long as the money was piling up, then all was well.

After nearly a month, the two were in one of the club's private rooms. The man was on the chair while the blonde on top of him was stripping himself in one smooth move revealing a nice caramel body that needed to be melted and swallowed.

Before that, Zebra told Buranchi that he had to leave on a business trip to Italy. "It's only fer a few weeks. Now that I'm married ta the Bishokukai, I also have ta take care of their hotel chain business."

The blonde grimaced. "A mixture of drugs and prostitution. What're ya gonna do? Test out the prostitutes?"

The Bishokuya inheritor grasped the man's ass squeezing them hard making the male bite his bottom lip. "What if I do?"

"Then I guess I should, too. Get a male prostitute and ride him hard." Buranchi began taking the man's shirt off to get a look at the scarred dusty tan body. He licked his lips before having a taste of the man's throat. His sharp teeth lightly grazing against the skin.

"Yur thinkin' about settling fer small dicks."

"Yur not the only big dick in this city."

"Yeah, because the rest didn't use steroids to get theirs." The man chuckled at his own joke yet it was cut short when the blonde took grasp of his dick and wet the shaft with the stroke of his tongue.

"And all those bitches didn't have a job done with loose vaginas. Good luck looking for one that can take your dick down her throat." He proved his point by taking the man's dick in his mouth and deep throated him. The man appreciated this with a hand behind the male's head to keep him there for a bit longer as he thrusted and relished in it until the male needed to breathe.

"Maybe ya got a point."

"Ya know I'm fuckin' right n' if I hear ya fuckin' cheatin' on me, I'm gonna fuck ya up the wrong way. I'm serious!"

Zebra responded with a kiss. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna cheat on ya."

Buranchi doubted him at first but he figured he can't stop the man. So he just had to wait and see what happens.

After that night, Zebra left to catch a plane. Buranchi made sure to remind him not to cheat on him before falling back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Italy, Zebra was attending a party in one of the Bishokukai hotels for a reason he couldn't remember. He hated having to act refine with a bunch of cocky bastards and bitches all around gossiping about him. Lucky for him, Aiko was with him to do all the talking and excuse him for not being the chatty type or he had a bug or something.

Once all the chatting began to stammer down, he went to the bar to order a bottle of wine to chug down. A willowy woman sat down next to him dressed in a fierce sexy red long v-neck dress. Just pull down the fabric from her shoulders and her round luscious breasts would be ready to be touched.

"Are you alone mister?" She asked with her Italian accent.

Zebra knew this one was one of the prostitutes. "Right now I am."

The woman whipped her hair back acting nonchalant as she placed a hand on his arm. "Is that so? Tell me about yourself mister."

"Don't feel like it."

"Why not?" She stood up to get closer to him. Faking a face of sincerity. "Are you sad mister?"

"No. Just pissed."

"Hm. Do you want to feel better?" She asked while having her breasts brush against his arm. "Because I know a thing or two about making a man feel better." She whispered in his ear seductively.

"Sorry, but I'm not biting tonight. Not you at least." Zebra stood up and left her.

Daruma who was watching was on the phone with Elg. "He didn't take the bait."

"Obviously. You could've went for a woman more honest and daring."

"Sir doesn't care about personality."

"My choice would've been more stubborn to get him into bed."

"And then ended up in fear for her life once my boss threatens her to stop. I've seen him do that when he isn't in the mood."

"I guess you're right. Now about you."

"I don't sleep with prostitutes for the fear of STDS and unwanted pregnancy."

"You are too straight-forward."

"And you are too sarcastic."

Zebra went back to his room thankfully separated from Aiko. He had guards even though he probably didn't need them. He turned on his laptop on his bed to see Buranchi's room.

Daruma told him all about the cameras and the porn videos which the boss took to his full advantage by using the camera in Buranchi's room to watch him at night. The chef still had no idea about them which made it more sweet when Zebra caught his boyfriend on his bed touching himself out in the open having his pants at his ankles and shirt raised to rub his nipples.

There was audio so Zebra could hear Buranchi's panting and cursing of his name. The red head reached for his own dick in his own pants to rub himself at the same pace while squeezing rhythmically and then applied pressure at the tip of his penis.

But then it was stopped short by a knock on the door. "I'M BUSY HERE!" Buranchi yelled.

"Buranchi! I need ta talk to you!" Lion called out from the opposite side of the door.

"CAN WE TALK LATER?!"

"I need ta talk to ya now!" Lion cried out.

Buranchi growled, "JUS' WAIT A MINUTE!" He got off from the bed putting his clothes back on properly. The chef thought about something incredibly wrong that got him limp. Zebra wanted to throw the kid into a shark pool for interrupting his show. "WHATDYA WANT?!" The blonde questioned after opening the door.

Lion was in his pajamas holding his godzilla stuff animal. "I wanted ta say I was sorry fer what happened the other mornin'."

"Other mornin'?"

"The time I caught ya with that Zebra guy n' called ya a bitch. I'm really sorry." The child looked like he was about to cry again.

Buranchi completely forgot all about that but seeing how the kid started whimpering, he kneeled down putting a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Hey, it was a month ago. Nothin' to cry about. I already forgot about it."

"But I've been ignoring you because I was mad, so I want you to know that I'm not mad anymore because I know that you love him more than me. But I don't want you to start ignoring me back." Tears streamed down. "RIGHT NOW, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WORK AND THAT BASTARD! I WANT TO BE IMPORTANT TO BURA-CHAN TOO!" He let his godzilla stuff animal fall to the floor to hug the man. "I want kisses too! I want to have fun with Bura-chan too! I want Bura-chan to notice me! It hurts when ya don't!" He sobbed on the male's shirt. Snot and tears sliding down.

The chef picked him up patting his back. He didn't think the child was thinking like this. He thought the kid was just being childish, but he really did feel hurt and lonely for a month. It was troublesome but then he couldn't leave the kid sobbing.

"Hey, you are important to me."

"Yur a liar!"

"If ya weren't I wouldn't be holdin' you now would I?"

"That's becuz ya have no choice. Ya'd be a real bastard ta leave a child cryin'."

Buranchi sighed by how the kid's smarts were also troublesome. "Listen kid, I wasn't gonna tell ya this, but ya know that yur birthday's comin' up right?"

Lion's eyes widen. "I almost forgot!"

"Yeah, well I got ya that new toy ya wanted."

"The new Smashers Elliminate 4: Zombie Collide Warzone!" The child leaned back showing that his eyes sparkled despite all the snot.

Buranchi grinned feeling proud for remembering. "Yeah, kid."

"Yea!"

"Now go back to yur room!" Buranchi was about to let go but the child held on, "Wait! Can I sleep with ya?"

"No."

"But I had a nightmare!" Lion looked like he was about to cry again.

Already lost the mood to please himself, Buranchi agreed taking Lion and his stuff godzilla into his bed. Zebra was more disappointed, but he wouldn't love the blonde if he didn't also have this perk for making kids happy.

Lion snuggled onto the bed side of where Zebra would sleep. Smacking the pillow with his godzilla to make it comfy to lie on. Buranchi lied down next to him. The child took his chance at hugging the man for a snuggle. The Bishokuya inheritor really wanted to throw the kid out the window.

"Hey, Bura-chan."

"What?"

"Do ya love him?"

"Who?"

"Do ya love Zebra-san?"

"Go ta sleep kid."

"Come on tell me! I'll stop botherin' you if ya do!" Lion hugged the man tighter.

Buranchi sighed feeling like throwing the kid out the window too. "Yes I love him."

"Why?"

"I thought ya'd-"

"I will! But I gotta know so I can give up!"

Understanding the reason, Buranchi responded, "It jus' happens. I hate the bastard becuz he says he hates cocky bastards but he's a cocky bastard too. He thinks he can get anything he wants like a spoiled brat! He smells like blood, or cigarettes, or perfumes that makes me feel nauseous being next to him sometimes! Like seriously, hasn't he learned to shower after work! But then even if I tell him, it'll backfire on me! He also keeps making me do things even when I'm tired!"

"He doesn't sound like the right guy fer ya. If it was me, I'd do anythin' to please ya."

"Jus' becuz I hate those things about him, doesn't mean I don't love him. I like cookin' fer him, sleepin' next to him, talkin' with him- a lot of stuff. In a way ya jus' know yur in love with someone when ya also can live with the things ya hate about them. If ya can't then maybe it's not meant ta be."

"So when I meet my true love, I'd know its him when he does the things I hate and I can live with it?" Lion tried to decipher the message.

"Changes are good, but if they jus' can't n' ya can't live with it anymore, it's best ta jus' break it off."

"So when Zebra does somethin' ya really don't like, it's over."

"I'm holdin' to that idea until he comes back."

"If he does, I'll be here fer comfort." Lion snuggled with Buranchi lovingly, but then was pushed away.

Zebra glared at the kid but felt a soft spot for him. "Don't get cocky kid." The man closed the laptop and thought that they dated for only over a month. He could screw it up now. Was he even ready for commitment? But then he thought again that he didn't want to lose Buranchi to some other man yet. At some point they'll break up and split ways, or they'll always be together.

He stopped thinking about it and decided to drink himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming back, Zebra and Buranchi spent entire day in each other's arms while talking about what they've been doing and plan on doing, and other things for the daily needs. "The brat's birthdays two days from now right?" Zebra asked while they were having lunch.

"Yeah, why?" That was an odd question from the man.

"I cleared that day so we could celebrate it at the amusement park."

"HAH?! Why are you suddenly so interested in celebrating his birthday? Ya barely know him!"

"Thought it'd be best ta know him since he wants ta get close to you."

"What kind of reason is that?" Buranchi's eyebrows lowered by confusion.

"All ya need ta know is that I know that kid loves ya, and I want him to know that..." Zebra realized where his sentence was now leading to, but Buranchi was well aware.

He burst out laughing. "YA PROVE TO A KID! OH MY GAWD! THAT IS COMEDY GOLD! BWUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" Zebra demanded but the blonde was still laughing his ass off. He had vengeance later by using a belt and a color chart before pounding that sore ass with naughty threatening words included.

Two days later, the three of them went to the amusement park. Lion was a bit skeptical at first to go with the red gorilla but then if it meant free rides, cotton candy and possibilities of humiliating him then yes!

They went on so many rides together, took pictures where Lion stood as the husband, Buranchi the woman and Zebra the dog. He was so lucky no one he knew saw him except for Elg and Daruma who kept straight faces thankfully. No other guards were around.

Lion won so many grand prizes with Zebra and Buranchi's help that he began warming up to the big guy after winning him a huge godzilla stuff animal by knocking down all rows of cups perfectly. He also got the hammer slammed down with one hand to break the bell. Anything he threw, slammed or hit, he got it perfectly.

"Ya should've been a baseball player!" Lion told him excitedly.

"Naw kid. I learned that through beating and shooting people."

"Really? I wanna do that too then!" Lion got all excited but Buranchi told him that he couldn't.

"I'm goin' to th' bathroom. The two of ya stay here." The blonde left.

Zebra and Buranchi were finally given that awkward alone time. All the kid's prizes were taken by Daruma and Elg to go back to his room. "I understand now why Bura-chan loves you." Lion started the conversation. "It's because ya love him back the same way."

"What're ya sayin'?"

"I've bet you've been thinkin' a lot about this whole love business, too. I think I finally have an answer. It's cuz ya act like an idiot." He smiled. "And that makes Bura-chan happy." He sighed looking away dramatically as if he was a cool character. "I give up now, but if you two break up, he's mine!" He raspberry the man.

"Who're ya callin' a idiot kid? Don't get cocky with me!" Zebra thought about just scaring the kid but the child just ran off happily from him. "Hey! Come back here!"

Lion kept running until he bumped into someone. "Are you alright kid? You should watch where you're running!" The kid looked up to see a man with blue hair and scars on the left side of his face.

"I hope you're okay." Another man responded but he was shorter with black hair and a monkey like nose. "Zebra-san!"

"Huh? What're you guys doin' here?" Zebra questioned the couple.

"Dad!" A teenager that had long white hair with streaks of blue, and hazel eyes like Toriko ran over to them with a baby carriage and holding the hand of another child following. "Sorry we're late!"

"Terry! Got stuck in traffic huh!" The blue haired male grinned at them.

Buranchi came back running towards them. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YA TA STAY PUT!" He stopped to see chef Komatsu and Zebra's adopted brother Toriko.

Lion stared at the child that Terry was holding hands with to see a plump male with rosy cheeks, short black hair wearing a pink shirt with a dark pink circle, white shorts and yellow shoes. The undeniable cuteness made Lion's heart stop with the world around him. His body still whilst barely breathing, and eyes wide with wonder. He got on one knee taking the child's hand and asked, "WILL YA MARRY ME?!"

Buranchi punched him on the head.

Once everything cooled down, everyone sat at a restaurant nearby. The kids had a separate table with Terry watching them. Lion felt humiliated for the way he acted but Yun thought he was cute.

"So let me get this straight. You are still married to Aiko while you two are having an affair." Komatsu stated unsure of how to feel about this since he believed in the sanctity of marriage yet reasoned that it was a business marriage.

"Yeah, and what the hell are you guys doin' here?" Zebra asked.

"We're moving into the city!" Toriko responded gleefully. "I decided to retire from being a food critic. Komatsu plans on working at the Gourmet restaurant."

"We were unsure at first if this was a proper place to raise our children but then it's also important to be closest to family. Plus Lion and Yun seems to get along well." Komatsu looked at the children who just turned their bananas into dolphins.

"I told ya not ta play with yur food!" Buranchi scolded the kid.

"I'm gonna eat it!" Lion ripped the tail open and gobbled it up with exaggeration.

"Buranchi, you're the main chef of the Tengu castle right?!" Komatsu's eyes gleamed strangely to the blonde.

"Yeah, so?"

"Can I have five of your autographs?!"

"What the hell?!" The two began talking. Buranchi was well aware that this guy was the one Zebra appreciated or was close to being love with and the two were nearly complete opposites. Yet the Tengu chef was fine because Zebra chose him and stated clearly that he couldn't fathom not being with him instead of Komatsu.

Zebra ignored them and then noticed how Toriko kept grinning at him. "What?"

"You seem happier than I remember. It seems like a difficult relationship but then maybe all the clans are gonna unite after all."

"Don't be stupid. It's not that kind of thing."

"Oh? So you really are serious. I never thought I'd see the day when you settle down."

"Shut up ya cocky bastard."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Wanna fight?"

"No, we're at a restaurant. Geeze, you still haven't changed." Toriko and the two began bickering. Daruma and Elg watched the scene.

"It feels really peaceful." Daruma stated while sipping his tea.

"Let's appreciate this. Once our bosses take over, days like these will be rare." Elg sipped his own tea.

After the exhausting day, Buranchi tucked in Lion to bed since he was still the birthday boy. The kid was snuggling the new big godzilla Zebra got him. "You know, I like him."

"Who?"

"The Zebra guy. He's a good but also scary guy. I wanna be like him when I grow up."

"I thought ya wanted to be a chef."

"I can also be a chef. Isn't that what you're doing? Do you really want to handle the drug business?"

"It's not like I have a choice."

"If I was old enough, I'd help take over the drug business so you could always be a chef."

"Even if you were, Lady Karma only allows blood to take over."

"So you have to make a kid?" Lion asked while yawning.

"Yeah, but not right now. Yur already a pain in the ass."

"Best start young to have the energy."

"Shut yer yap n' go ta sleep." Buranchi turned off the lights and closed the door. He returned to his room to find Zebra there who decided to stay the night. They did their usual thing. After a few rounds, Buranchi finally asked him, "Hey, do ya actually want a kid?"

Zebra arched an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"Jus' answer the question."

The male looked away probably thinking back to something, "If I had th' choice, I wouldn't bother havin' any kids."

"But ya have ta get ready for this one." Buranchi reminded the man who just looked at him oddly. As a genius, he knew immediately that the man didn't know. There would be no reason for Aiko to not tell him, unless there was a very good reason behind it.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about now?"

"Nothin'." The man tried to distract the man by engaging in another round but the male grabbed his hands.

The Bishokuya inheritor got on top of the man and growled, "Whatdya mean this one?"

"Nothin'! I said it more to myself!"

"You got someone pregnant?!"

"No! I meant Lion!" Buranchi felt proud of himself for being spontaneous.

"Ya sure?" Zebra held onto his suspicion.

"Yes! Now get off me!" The chef tried to push him off but the male's weight kept him down. The red head wasn't sure if he should ignore this but then he didn't feel like interrogating. Instead he took advantage of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Buranchi walked into the room where Aiko was said to be in. "AIKO, I NEED TA TALK TA YA!" He stopped to see the woman sitting across his grandmother, Lady Karma.

"Nice for you to join us Buranchi." The grandmother patted her hand on a seat. "We have a lot to discuss."

A/N: Oh my god! Buranchi is 24 years old! Yet I got this from tumblr, but that makes him younger than Komatsu! The never ending irony!

Reviews:

**tsukidoragonookami**: I hope I satisfied your questions with this fic with events that led to Zebra actually caring about what Lion thinks about him because he doesn't know how to prove his love in other ways to Buranchi. Figured that making a kid that loves Buranchi like him too will making the blonde see a better side of him other than all the illegal business and sex.

Children:

1) Terry is a teenager who witnessed the murder of her mother so she has a strong protective personality. She's a member of the track team, an excellent marksmand and is very picky with her food (Popcorn is her favorite food)

2) Yun is a lot like Komatsu but plump so he's cuter. He witnessed his parents murdered which makes him eager to be useful. His favorite food is soup.

3) Ob is a baby who eats anything in its way and licks you like a dog which is just a phase.


	7. Lying cunts and bastards

Chapter 7: Lying Cunts and Bastards for realz [I'm such a dork. (｡≖ω≖｡✿) ]

"Nice for you to join us Buranchi." The grandmother patted her hand on a seat. "We have a lot to discuss."

Buranchi knew what this meant. He reminded himself of his place when facing the woman, so he sat down next to her while avoiding eye contact. "Good, everyone is where I expect them to be. Buranchi, Aiko is pregnant with your child." Hearing the truth made everything all the more real and serious.

He then noticed Aiko's red eyes and cheeks streaked with tears. Lady Karma merely smiled. "I am adopting the child as my own, and declare the child as your brother."

"What? We're keeping this a secret from everyone else?"

"Not everyone. Elg will know too. Buranchi I know you are in a committed relationship with Zebra but this is none of his business. Family comes before work and both comes before romance. Besides you two only knew each other for a few months so this lie isn't that big a deal."

"Why shouldn't we tell Zebra?" The chef was confused.

His grandmother looked at him to see if he was kidding but he wasn't. "Everything needs to be authentic. I only told you because you're not an idiot like every one else." The woman stared indignantly at the pregnant one who nodded her head down in shame. "The Bishokukai clan can't do anything about it because I am the head drug lord of all three clans."

"Wait, what?"

"The three clans rivalry was a scam to not allow bigger competition to rise against us in this city since we control three parts of the entire city. It does serve for a better cause because we delete other gangs and organization from committing human trafficking, drug sold to minors and other things in a very unrefine way. Buranchi you're not only the inheritor to the Tengu business. You're the inheritor to the largest criminal organization. Like they say, make it in Gourmet City, you can make it anywhere."

Buranchi wasn't sure what to say. What he thought first was that this was a huge ass responsibility, and the second thing he thought about was his career as a chef. "Will I still be able to be a chef?"

"Professionally? No. What I do demands a lot of attention. Despite your speed, things takes time. Enjoy me being alive while you can. That is all for today. Aiko, expect that this kind of misconduct will lie heavily on the power you have in this business. You and your brother Starjun are discharged by your inheritance and be given to the next person in line, that child you're holding."

Aiko didn't say a word. She knew her place. Lady Karma didn't care what she thought any way. The woman dismissed the meeting. Aiko walked away hastily to be escorted by Starjun once she was out of the dreaded room.

"Buranchi." The Tengu boss called his name before he could stand. "I allowed you to have a relationship with Zebra because it'd make you happy but now you know that you will gain a higher chair than him. Right now I'm testing you to see if you can hide this secret from him."

"Is it wise to hide this? Did you-"

"Yes. I hide many secrets from Ichiryuu and Midora who are very well aware of it. I am older than them, and they respect me because I gave them a reason to respect me. People respect you because you don't take their crap and you are a genius worthy of my standing."

"And when will my child know that I'm his father?"

"When I'm dead. I can take secrets to the grave. Let's see if you can." The woman close to her seventies walked out of the room.

Buranchi figured that he could keep the secret despite the fact that he just impregnated his boyfriend's wife who will give birth to his fake brother who's twenty some years younger than him, and that he was going to be given a higher position than the man. That last part made the blonde think of something kinky, but he saved that for about twenty to thirty years he might have left.

So five months went by with little ease when Aiko went on a business trip with his grandmother separately to not show suspicions. That meant Buranchi couldn't be there when she gives birth next month. He thought about going for support, but then reasoned with himself that he had a restaurant and a business to run while the women were abroad. Besides Buranchi wouldn't be allowed inside the room. His father and grandfather weren't allowed. Lady Karma thought they would only be in the way.

"Is there something wrong Buranchi-san?" Komatsu asked. The two of them were at his new apartment that wasn't too fancy except for their kitchen that was built with the latest things for the father chef.

The two chefs became friends overtime when Buranchi noticed his gift for food. The blonde was visiting for someone to talk to since Elg was taken by his grandmother for all the reliable help she could have which led to no contact at all. Another reason the Tengu didn't feel at ease.

When Buranchi's mother was pregnant, the woman had his mother go through many trials until the day of birth where she had security guards all over the facility, a buddhist priest, and a lot of lucky charms all around.

Since Buranchi was gay, his own son's/fake brother's wife will have to take up the tradition and will be taught by Lady Karma's cousins and nieces to do so if the business woman were to die first.

Right now the two chefs were in Ob's room while the other kids were at school. Turned out that Yun was schooling at the same school as Lion which nearly gave the little guy a heart attack. Buranchi had to revive him with CPR several times which only made the kid cry because he wanted to die before dying due to humiliation again. It took an hour to get the kid in the car and dropped to school without massive injuries.

"Nah. It's the holidays so the restaurant is closed fer the day n' I had nothin' to do."

"I'm happy to have you over. If you don't mind. Can you hold him?" Komatsu handed Ob over to the man to change the sheets. "I'm kind of busy taking care of Ob, but I could call a nanny so we could do something together."

"Nah. I don't mind helpin' ya. Where's that husband of yurs anyway?"

"He's hanging out with Zebra-san."

Zebra was on a boxing ring with his brother, Toriko, to go a couple of rounds before they were both parched. "Wow, you really are holding onto this committment thing." Toriko commented while sitting on a bench watching other people box. He was kind of impressed that Zebra stayed in a relationship for half a year.

"Whatdya mean?"

"I don't mean anything. Just that I never seen ya more committed to anything than fighting." The bluenette stated while Komatsu told Buranchi, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm surprised you and Zebra would be together for this long."

"I'm surprised myself." Buranchi responded honestly.

Zebra asked Toriko. "Why's that so surprising?"

"I'm not really surprised. I'm happy for you." Toriko answered.

Buranchi told Komatsu, "That guy is so damn annoyin'! Cocky this! Cocky that! I'm honestly not surprised he turned gay by how much he says cock all the time like a friggin' sermon!"

The little father giggled. "I know. Toriko-san is like a child. Such a handful. One time he accidentally grabbed another kid from the daycare instead of Yun, and she was blonde." Komatsu sighed remembering how the cops got involved.

"At least yours left him at a daycare, and remembered to pick up a friggin' kid! He forgot Lion at his club when he was the one who wanted ta show the kid what a real club looks like! I wouldn't have sex with him fer a week!"

"He forbid sex for a week?" Toriko looked at Zebra when they began exchanging stories of how pissed their ukes would be. The blue haired one laughed. "At least yours wasn't mind numbing. Komatsu would lecture me for _hours_! He smacked my head with a wooden spoon if he thought I wasn't paying attention."

"Did ya guys at least make up after it?"

Toriko sighed. "No. He made me sleep on the couch. We made up the next day."

Zebra snorted. "Ya still got the goods at least. Buranchi was damn serious that I had to do with the porn vids of us."

"Porn vids?"

Buranchi felt good to let out what he needed to say. "That bastard is very demanding in bed. Always making me face a certain direction and telling me what to do." Not that he didn't like it.

For now, he was making lunch for them since Komatsu had to feed Ob. "Is that so. I always feel like Toriko-san is about to eat me that frankly it scares me." Komatsu laughed lightly. He knew how the man would eat. His man on the dining table was almost no different from how he is in bed but Komatsu didn't say that out loud to anyone because it'd make gatherings awkward.

The two semes were at a restaurant getting their energy back with pounds of food served to them. "So these porn vids, you seriously tape you guys' sessions together?"

"Yup." Zebra chewed his food and then swallowed.

"Does Buranchi know about this? Because I tried to make one with Komatsu once but he wouldn't do it." Toriko slurped in his soup.

"Hell no. He'd stop havin' sex entirely if he's paranoid about a camera recordin' him. He doesn't like that stuff."

"So you're gonna lie to him."

"It goes with the business n' it's not like anyone else is gonna see it. Except our cocky secretaries. If Daruma wasn't so damn reliable n' Elg wasn't so fuckin' close to Buranchi, I'd kill them."

"And how do they know about this?"

"It was them who told me about it."

Toriko burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! I never knew Daruma had a mischievous side to him!"

"It wasn't his idea. It was Elg's. I'm startin' to feel like he's a bad influence on him, but it's none of my business."

Toriko breathed after a good laugh. "So ya don't mind if Buranchi is lying to you?"

"Of course not. We're rivals professionally. If his people stepped on my turf, I'll squash them n' then fuck him for not bein' careful." Zebra took out a cigarette to smoke. Toriko did the same.

"But it's strange isn't it? That there's no random gang fights between our clans. A few threatening words here and there, but no one was actually killed by the other. It's clearly just your own men who tries to betray you with some small gang."

"What're ya gettin' at?" Zebra knew but wanted to hear another opinion.

"Just saying. Dad always kept secrets from us. Maybe there's more to this whole clan thing than we already know, but that's none of my concern. When does the old man plan on retiring so we actually know the whole story?"

"A few more years. That guy is taking care of other business outside but I bet it's jus' ta sleep with all the whores. Cocky bastard." Zebra grumbled because the man left him with all the work in this huge ass city, but it gave its perks since he could kill some people with his bare hands when paperwork wasn't involved, and didn't have to travel so much so he could screw his lover.

Back at the apartment, Komatsu was changing Ob's diaper. "Do you plan on ever having children Buranchi-san?"

The blonde snorted on the inside by the irony. "My grandmother expected me to, but now that I'm with the idiot, she'll have ta look into my cousins or something?"

"Why not adopt?" The little guy had no idea about the drug business.

"It'd jus' be a pain in the ass. Besides we already have Lion. The brat is seriously in love with your kid. I swear that if I find a shrine, there's gonna be a rehab."

Komatsu giggled. "I noticed. Yun told me that he likes him too."

Buranchi snorted. "What does he possibly see in that brat?"

Komatsu just smiled and then put Ob in his crib to fall asleep. He turned on the baby monitor before the two exited. And then someone entered the apartment. "Dad, we're home!" Terry shouted. "Look who I got!"

Lion was holding hands with Terry because he couldn't work the nerve to hold Yun's own without having a nosebleed and fainting. His passion of true first love was too deep for child-like body. His face was still blushing but then it immediately turned to dread when he saw Buranchi who was obviously pissed off.

"N' who said that you were allowed to visit?" He growled intimidatingly.

"I left you a message!"

"That doesn't mean I gave you permission!" He bashed Lion's head with a fist. This was totally not child abuse.

Then there was a phone call, Zebra answered it, "What is it?" He growled annoyed. He was just done taking a shower at the gym after having another spar with Toriko. "Call Match n' get his team to fix it." He hung up.

"Match is still working for you?" Toriko asked with a towel wrapped around his hips. Despite being a traveling food critic, he kept in shape.

"Yeah. It was his own clan who wanted to work for the clan." Zebra responded stripping off the towel which made the other men in the room feel small and insignificant.

"If I remember right, his own clan owns casinos while his husband, Takimaru makes and sells marijuana on the side as a botanist."

"Yup. They knew that they couldn't overtake us. Heh. His clan takes care of fixing police cases that may be related to our business while we give them the financial benefit in this city." Zebra grinned feeling prideful for having the upper hand on lower scums.

Now Toriko's phone rang. The blue haired hunk answered it. "Komatsu! I'm just about to leave and come home!...Huh? Buranchi and Lion is staying for dinner... Oh, okay. I'll be home right away! Love ya too!"

"What's my bitch doing at your house?"

"Don't know. Let's hurry up! If it's the both of them, it's gonna be a feast! Woohoo!" The two arrived at the house to be greeted by a table full of food where everyone was on the table waiting for them. Zebra took his seat next to Buranchi. Lion was sitting next to Yun engaged in a conversation. Toriko took his seat in between his husband and teenaged daughter.

They all clapped their hands while Toriko preached, "We give thanks to all the ingredients in the world." And then everyone said in unison, "Itadakimasu."

They all ate together in good cheer without knowing that a person was watching them with a sniper. _"So you are aware of the targets?"_ Someone said through an earpiece. The mystery person responded, "Yes."

And then by instinct the person turned around to be facing Daruma. The secretary dodged the attacks with ease and simply smacked the stars out of the spy. "Accurate advantage points is what I did for a living when I used to be an assassin. One of our prostitutes was murdered with suspicions in her case. Just because they're materialized in point of views, doesn't mean we don't keep them in check. It's useless to make the body disappear to not speak a word, we always have everything checked and recorded." He kneeled down. "If suspicions were corrected, you should be that person." He unmasked the spy to see that he was correct. He sighed, "Of course."

He then hastily walked out of sight of a sniper he knew was watching him. Daruma Horse was trained since he was a child to kill. One of his best skill sets was tactics, and right now he was at a disadvantage without Elg. He called Zebra's phone an hour later to inform him of the news.

"A'right. Thanks." The Bishokuya inheritor hung up his phone. Buranchi was in the car with him who was looking out the window. Lion was asleep while whispering Yun's name every minute or so. "Hey." Zebra called to his lover who turned his head to him giving a short hum. He leaned forward but the chef stopped him with a hand on his scarred lips.

"Not here idiot. The kid's in here." Buranchi reminded him. Zebra pulled it away.

"I jus' wanna kiss you." The red head placed his lips on the other letting his tongue slide across the other bottom lip and then let his tongue in through the gap to run along the teeth and then deeper where Buranchi let his tongue mingle with his.

Buranchi kissed him with affection and technique, and looked satisfied with it. Yet he didn't know that Zebra felt insecure about his mouth. Well insecure wasn't the right word. Something in between annoyed and hopeless with his lips. The truth was that despite his tough exterior and interior, there was a part of him that like to give Buranchi soft sweet kiss.

When he glance at how people would kiss each other normally and have more advantages with those lips for other activities like sucking a straw, he'd think about having his lips surgically fixed. Yet he remembered that since he got this scar, everyone feared him more and it made his rep larger than ever. So he'd tell those damn insecurities to go fuck themselves, and like it was said, Buranchi looked satisfied with it.

Especially when a stiffy was making a tent out of his pants. "Gettin' horny after a kiss huh?" He teased having his hand rub it.

Buranchi grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Not here. Wait until we get to my place."

"A'right." Zebra pulled his hand away, but since it was a few more minutes til then, he made use of teasing his lover by nibbling at the neck and letting a hand reached inside the shirt to rub those sensitive nipples that he loved. It made the blonde more horny and upset.

Once there, Buranchi had his men put Lion to bed and pulled Zebra to his room where they ravished each other. They swiftly removed their clothes and Zebra, always the dominating one, pushed him down on the bed to be covered in love bites and licked up and down to his penis that stood at full attention.

Zebra again had half his lips so sucking his man wasn't easy so he made use of grazing his teeth teasingly and using a lot of tongue that had his man spread precum to make the rubbing easier. He took the lube from the night stand to finger his man until all three could fit.

Reaching for a quick release before the long fest, Buranchi ordered him to stop what he was doing, and fuck him while being on his hands and knees on the bed. Zebra didn't need to be told twice so got on top of him and thrusted his huge meat into that tight fine ass.

Buranchi bit down his lip thinking that the man must be growing bigger every time or that he still hasn't gotten used to the size.

"Dangit. No matter how many times I fuck this ass, it still feels hot and tight."

Buranchi looked over his shoulder angrily. "I'm not like yur loose whores."

Zebra chuckled beginning to fuck his lover who made an expression that he welcomed the action. "Yur right, but I fucked ya so much that if another man were ta fuck ya, they'd think that yur some ho cuz your ass would be so loose for their small dicks. Maybe you'd cling so tightly becuz ya need ta feel stretched to the point that yur mad. Tell me what do you do when I'm away. Do you still use that dildo I got ya or did ya buy a new bigger one? Tell me, do they have one in my size?"

"Shut yer yap! Let me fuck ya in the ass n' see how you like it!"

"Who're you tellin' to shut their yap, ya cocky bastard?" Zebra punished him with pleasure by fucking his ass harder and faster.

"YOU YA-AAH! FUCK!"

"Yur words." Zebra held his hips tighter as his cock was gonna ruin that perfect ass again. The big man soaked in the moans, gasps and curses that Buranchi let out. The chef's own dick wagging that he reached out to stroke it but the red head stopped him.

Instead Zebra took his tie to bond those hands behind his lover's back and then turned them towards the body-length mirror that revealed to Buranchi of how lewd their positions were. The Bishokuya hooked the Tengu's legs to have a better view of his own ass being fucked by a huge dick.

Zebra licked up his throat and smoothly told the man in the ear, "Do ya like what you see? You have no choice but to take my dick up your tight ass." He thrusted his length up into that willing hole.

Buranchi bit down his lustful sounds and looked away. Zebra found this adorable. "Come on. Yur missing it. Don't ya like to me see my dick disappearing into you? No? Then I'll turn us away then." He let Buranchi's legs go to make them stand and then turned away to have Buranchi's upper half against the bed to be fucked until they both came.

There was a short recess on the bed. "Hey." Zebra called out to the lover who was untying himself of the tie. He had allowed the man to do it for the sex to be hotter.

"What?"

"This whole lying business, exactly how far do ya wanna take it?" He asked.

Buranchi stood up responding without hesitation because he already had the answer, "Ya can go ahead n' lie whatever shit yur doin' but if ya lie that ya ain't cheatin' me, I'm having yur balls neutered!"

"The same goes fer you too, except of you bein' neutered, I'm gonna neuter the other guy and then fuck you right in front of him." Zebra threatened. Buranchi didn't react to it as a sign that even if that happened, there's no way he's going that far even if it was incredibly hot.

For the lie thing, there was no way Zebra was going to reveal the sex tapes and Buranchi wasn't going to reveal the scandal. Both were life dependent since Zebra wanted to have sex with Buranchi, and Buranchi had to prove that he could keep secrets despite the intimate relationship.

A string of lies but they could live with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:** I feel like posting extras **of the other characters, but I'm **not sure that you guys are interested**. I haven't started but I thought of a fic for Startake (StarjunxOotake), CoSani (CocoxSani), DarumaxElg and possibly LionxYun. Okay, not so much the CoSani because what I'm thinking about kind of crosses boundaries of comfort.

reviews:

**LostNightmare**: Yes, Lion did get over Buranchi and fell in love with Yun. Don't know whether I should bother making an extra fic where I will make them older and create an image where you'll never see Yun the same innocent penguin he is today...(O_O)...It's an M-rated fic..._Anyway_, Buranchi is upset but then he knows that there is no point in lashing out when Lady Karma is under control. And thank you for the adorable and weird Zeranchi pics!

**tsukidoragonookami**: I'm so happy to make you laugh! And they were in an amusement park, not a zoo this time. If they were, I'd have Zebra probably hurt an animal. If any of the extra fics interest you, let me know.


	8. Trojan Horse

A/N: This is a DarumaxElg fic! Takes place a few years before and then a few years after. **Turns out Kiss is male, but he will be female in my fic.** I should really do my research more thoroughly. The price for spontaneity which goes with my curse of ignorance.

Extra: Trojan Horse

Midora, Ichiryuu, Old man Dharma and Lady Karma were present in a secret meeting. "You want us to declare who are our inheritors?" Ichiryuu questioned.

"Yes. Midora, which one of your children is inheriting the business?"

"I decided that Aiko will. She has more skill with handling people." The Bishokukai man told her.

"Wise decision, but she needs to control her wild whims with men. She may become frivolous like your ex-wife who ran away with, what did she called her, true lover?" Lady Karma reminded him.

"Don't be so mean Lady Karma! Midora has me now!" Ichiryuu laughed whole heartedly.

Midora faced the woman, "I'll get to that right away."

"Ah! Hey!"

Old Dharma chuckled. "How about you Ichi-chan? Have you chosen which of your sons will inherit your clan?"

The blonde looked up thinking about it. "I prepared them all to help each other with the clan, but Toriko is seeing someone promising, and Sani and Coco wants nothing to do with it."

Lady Karma was not amused by the results. "That's why adopted children are not reliable. Children of blood have more promise. My grandson is a genius who will be inheriting my stand in this business. You, Ichiryuu Bishokuya, have no choice but to give the business to that troubling child."

"Zebra? He's a troubling kid but he knows his numbers." The Bishokuya boss had no doubt that the red one couldn't screw this up, yet Lady Karma stated, "But he is the type to raise war. He is an underground wrestler after all, and no doubt had been talking about tearing both rival clans down. We still need to keep this act of rivalry as authentic as possible."

"What are you proposing Lady Karma?" The Bishokukai boss inquired.

The woman smirked, "Ichiryuu, once you give the news to Zebra, tell him that there is a way out of it by proposing that he can only escape the inheritance and live a free life unless he kills my grandson."

"Wait a minute! Lady Karma, I know my son likes to pick a fight, but do you really want him to do that?" Ichiryuu was surprised. Midora was too, yet hid it.

"Zebra will eventually try to kill my son anyway, so it's best to get it over with now. Not that I want my grandson dead, but they must be evenly matched for being equally troublesome brats. Plus this is not a question, it's a statement and an order. Zebra will either know his place, or my grandson will give me disappointment. End of meeting."

The bosses went back to their clans unaware that Lady Karma knew that Daruma was listening into their conversation. Daruma Horse was made secretary or body guard to Zebra a few years back when the man was beginning as an underground fighter.

That secretary was currently at a bar pulling the ear piece off since the conversation ended. He then texted to someone else of the details. He stood up to leave but then stopped when Elg entered the bar with his friend and boss Buranchi Tengu.

People were aware of the chef Buranchi and not the drug smuggling inheritor. From a bystander point of view, he looked like a regular punk who was incredibly gifted. Elg looked like a close friend and sometimes rumored to be a lover. The latter was doubtful but something to be inspected.

So the red tie male called for company in order to not be suspicious. Luckily, he had someone reliable but not close to come.

A few minutes later, a graceful woman with long straight black hair with a purple tint came over for a drink in a fancy suit of midnight blue with a silver tie. Almost every man became envious when that woman sat down next to Daruma. "I'm glad you could make it, Ms. Kiss."

"Kiss is fine, and thank you for inviting me for a drink." Coco's closest friend since Highschool told him taking one of the two drinks for a sip. Unlike Quinn, Daruma and Elg, she didn't work under Coco. She was a pilot, and knew Daruma through mutual contact between Coco and Zebra. "And I imagine that you called me here just so you wouldn't look suspicious."

"How do you know that?"

"They really do stand out." She took another sip.

Daruma understood what she meant. "I'm curious about his friend, Elg."

"There should be nothing to be curious about. He works for Buranchi and has been a close friend since childhood." She told him.

"I know that. What I am curious about is how good he's at it."

"Are you planning on testing him?" She smiled curiously, and then another drink was given to her which was offered by another man. She gave a cute smile and a wave and then turned away.

"Doing that without Zebra's interest would be unprofessional."

"Then why not do it outside of professionalism." She winked at him making the man blush for a second with a short annoyed glare. She placed a hand on his own, "If you don't mind my opinion, you need a bit of fun outside of work."

"And what fun are you suggesting?"

"The fun that adults wish to have with another, because it looks like Mr. Tengu is going to leave. Quinn told me that Elg stays back for a lover."

Daruma glanced at Elg who actually looked over at him and winked while his friend was leaving with some woman wrapped around his arm. It was now or never. He stood up to leave. "If you'll excuse me."

She smirked. "None at all." She stood up and went over to the man who offered her a drink for luck of her own.

The secretary prepared himself for whatever was going to happen. "May I sit here?" He asked politely. Elg didn't look at him while he responded, "You may."

"I presume we're both aware of who the other is working for." Daruma stated straight forwardly. He may be a professional assassin and secretary but flirting wasn't in the recommendations.

"Yes. Daruma Horse, a man who was adopted by a professional assassin who taught you how to kill until you were eighteen and is now Zebra Bishokuya's secretary in order to spy for another organization." Elg smirked at how the man became shocked. "Lady Karma and I are very well aware of why you took the job, and despite how involved you become in the clan, there won't be a weakness to attack in the system because everything is prepared."

The spy became doubtful. "Even the most careful ones still have their flaws."

"Yet when you're well aware of the situation at hand, those flaws are seen. The organization you are working for is NEO. A criminal organization that is trying to get back at the three clans for undermining their business all around the world with ours because we provide better services. It's best that you break all of your connections with them." The male place his chin on his intertwined fingers giving a cute expression that could be passive aggressively saying, "Yes, you are fucked. Join our dark side. We have more cookies. Num, num, num."

Daruma took the man's words into consideration except for the expressive cookies part, but that cocky smile told him that Elg already knew the answer. Now he understood why his boss hated cocky people. "Why would you still want me?"

The Tengu secretary giggled. "That's because you are the best choice to handle and adapt to Zebra's lifestyle for his every whim. This job alone as a secretary had made you use more of your skills of protecting the man, taking care of unwanted people and using your own skills to do the man's work which gives you a good small amount of power and respect. Unless you are a man who wants a please and a thank you every so often."

"Those are trivial things." He responded honestly.

"Then you are perfect. Now how about we go somewhere private." Elg stood up.

Daruma knew why the man wanted them to, but still questioned, "Why would you want that?"

A naughty grin appeared, and a hand slid across the man's shoulder. "Because you could take the advantage to vent your frustration for your poor cover up on me, or" He leaned down whispering in his ear, "Kill me."

Elg walked away leaving Daruma only a few seconds to think, yet the man automatically made a choice when that hand slid off his shoulder. He followed the male to a hotel where he searched that body in a way that suited him and seem to please the other male very much. He was rough as he was thorough with the body to have his bite marks draw a bit of blood, his kisses leave the male breathless, hickeys all over, and nipples hard and up in attention.

Daruma suspected that there must be an assassin or some weapon in the room that may kill him which he interrogated, but Elg just played with his words leaving the man filled with suspicion and anticipation plus the frustration he mentioned earlier. To be discovered as a spy despite his meticulous efforts.

He took it out on the male when he thrusted into him hard and just the way he liked it: Very thorough. Elg cried out by every quick deep thrust.

The Tengu secretary was also anticipating of the man's final decision of whether he'll be killed or not since the killer was still only wearing his pants. He didn't have any assassin or weapon with him because he believed in every fiber of his being, especially his ass, that the male wasn't going to kill him in the end.

The Bishokuya secretary was close and then heard Elg cry out that he was going to come. For a split second he thought about killing him that his hand ghostly caressed the male's throat but then reasoned that he might not get away with it and that this was the most compatible person he ever had the pleasure to fuck.

Elg cried out as he came making his ass clench tightly. Daruma's cool exterior broke making him come whilst making an inhumane sound that somewhat surprised and scared Elg.

Mr. Horse laid back on the bed panting. "I'll tell them tomorrow." Was all he said. Elg laughed under his breath before snuggling up to the male.

Since then, the two actually stayed as sex friend longer than their bosses who eventually got together.

"Now that is a surprise." Daruma stated the morning after their bosses did get together since the two secretaries witness the adorable confession. Elg hummed to what he meant. The two of them were having breakfast together at his house. "I was thinking to myself that we never made a commitment to our relationship."

"The answer is simple. I don't want one." The man told him short and clean.

"So we're in an exclusive but not official relationship."

"Yup. We meet and have sex but only as acquaintances." Mr. Horse put his spoon down when that expressionless stare needed to be inquired, "What is it?"

"I want to be in an official relationship." The blonde confessed.

"I'm not ready for one, and why when our bosses are together?"

"It's because it puts things into perspective. Elg, you are the most interesting person I've known, and the most compatible with me during sex. I want to have the liberty to be proud that we own each other." A better way than selfishly saying that the other is yours.

"That is sweet, but we have work to attend to. Finish your breakfast, and just leave your dishes in the sink." Elg knew he was running away, and hated himself for it, but then being official wasn't comfortable for him. If they were to break up in the future, then it wouldn't hurt so much.

Even sarcastic know-it-alls have their fears with love. And Daruma seem to drop the case later on when things seemed normal.

"Eh? You n' Daruma aren't in a relationship?" Buranchi looked at him with bewilderment. The two of them were in a private jet for private business. It was almost two years since he and Zebra had been officially together.

"Yes we are. We're exclusive sex friends." Elg clarified as he ate his warm nuts.

The blonde placed his cheek on his fist. "I don't see the difference?"

"The difference is that we do bond but without that extra emotion of love and ownership like you and Zebra."

"How come then?" The chef crossed his arms having his legs manly crossed.

"We have more things to hide. You do understand that in your position, you are to know everything, and have the right to answer to it. Zebra may not know for a few decades and secrets are still kept from you but eventually all have to be told to you, and you will have to hide more from him and everyone else. Secrets and lies are a part of this business."

"Yeah, this is about your face isn't it." The blonde wasn't fooled by the brunette to turn the conversation around. "Come on. I doubt Daruma will hate you if he knew."

"Of course he won't, but you understand where my insecurity lie. You just want me to say it in order to hear myself out loud." The man sighed and talked any way, "I chose to have plastic sugery in order to blend in with disguises instead of standing out like a monkey. Thanks to this new face, my chances at surviving and helping you handle this business rose better than being feared by my face."

"But..." Buranchi looked at him with an unamused expression because he did find Elg's insecurity a little silly but then understood where he came from.

Elg was very aware of that so wasn't greatly offended at all. "But despite the compatibility and interest for who I am on the inside, I also wish to be loved for what's on the outside despite how sappy it sounds. I would've loved to know if someone would've been still able to touch and make love to me while I still had that face."

"I feel ya. I wonder how my life would've been if I had a normal nose."

"Or normal teeth, skin complexion, personality-I believe that you should be classified as a freak of nature. You are lucky to have a wonderful man like Zebra despite his own deformities." The two laughed.

"But still, Elg. If ya wanna know, then think of something to prove it."

"That's not gonna happen sir. I am very satisfied with how my relationship is." Elg believed he really was. When he felt doubt or became pissed, he took it out on shooting enemies, ruining organizations and burned their buildings down while stealing the insurance.

Daruma on the other hand also shoot his enemies or actually gets physical with hand to hand combat or weapons. Going the extra mile like Elg on ruining lives was trivial for him. Death is more merciful in this case because once ruined, stays ruined.

Right now Mr. Horse was having a hand-to-hand combat with five armed men at once, but took them down in less than a minute. He wasn't wearing his suit. Instead he was wearing a pair of loose black pants that didn't hide the muscles he hid.

"Yes sir." He stated to Zebra who just entered the gym.

"I need ya ta stop playin' around and help me with somethin'." The two left the place entering a limo. The secretary questioned, "Where are we going sir? You never requested for my help on my day off."

"Jus' shut up n' wait til we get there." The two stopped in front of jewerly shop. Daruma was surprised. This was certainly not for Aiko because the woman was the one who picked out her engagment ring and the wedding rings. "Jus' go to the cashier an' tell'em that I sent ya there."

The blonde didn't question this. He got out of the car and did as he was instructed. He was given a ring gift box. He checked what was inside to make sure that it was there to see a silver and black ring that had the japanese words, "Mafia Love", and there was a what looked like it was a Zebra and a bird of prey in between those words. Sounds complicated but looked simple.

He entered the limo again and handed it over to his boss. "So what did ya think of it?"

"He'll love it sir."

"You really think so? Do you think it's too early to give this?" That question didn't surprise the male. His bosses had been together for almost two years.

"He'll love it but if you don't mind my opinion sir, I believe giving a sentimental gift like this with the relationship you have may be too early." Daruma responded carefully.

"Whatdya mean ya cocky bastard?" The man growled.

Daruma thought about the secrets Buranchi was hiding, but then reasoned with himself that Zebra was man enough to handle them once his adopted father retires eight years from now which will be way before Buranchi initially inherits his.

Besides he has problems of his own, and envied his boss's luck. "Nothing sir. I misspoken."

"Then don't talk without thinkin' ya cocky bastard." The man grumbled to himself and then stared at the ring with hesitance. He put his palm on his eyes sighing out roughly.

Eventually Zebra did give that ring to Buranchi who was overjoyed just kissed Zebra and the two went straight to bed to make love all night. While the secretaries were at Daruma's apartment that was very simple. No self interested items. Just everything that was simply needed.

Elg looked into the drawer of the nightstand to make sure lube was available while Daruma was in a middle of a phone call in the living room, yet a picture caught his eye. It was him before the surgery.

Mr. Horse came into the room. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned while joining his lover under the covers. Elg showed him the picture and questioned, "Daruma, why do you have this picture?"

"It's my masturbation material. I always prefer the more genuine parts of people."

"Tell me you're joking."

"We've been together two years. Have I ever told you a joke?" He deadpanned. Always the serious man. "If you knew my former lovers, you should know that you looked normal compared to them."

The dark brunette felt surprised and happy that his cool composure was breaking. He looked away covering his lips. Daruma turned his head staring at his brown eyes. "I honestly don't care for looks, but I do have a preference for the more real things in life."

"So you were honestly getting off of my old face?" Elg smirked with mirth that he found this coincidence for the conversation he had with his boss.

"Of course. Even when we were having sex. Why do you think I'd close my eyes?"

"I honestly thought you wanted to feel my ass more, but that makes sense. That means my face right now always revolted you."

"Not truly revolted. You still have the same colored lips and eyes. I knew how you truly looked like before I met you and didn't think my feelings would take me this far. It's a plus that you did the face change just for your job than your personal interest."

"I'm a hard working man. It's strange that you prefer my old looks, but I'm flattered." Elg straddled his man giving him a loving kiss. "Oh, and the whole committment thing, yes, I'd love to be you."

Daruma wrapped his arms around his waist giving a kiss back. "If I knew that telling you I masturbated to your real face would make you say yes, I would've told you earilier. I didn't because I thought you'd be insulted or disgusted with me. It happened in another relationship before."

"That other person didn't realize how lucky it was." He wrapped his arms around the man's neck having their foreheads touch. "I love you."

The Bishokuya secretary smiled. "I love you too."

The next day, Elg and Buranchi were at the bar after work to have time to themselves as friends. Komatsu was present with them.

"You and Horse-san are together, Elg-san. Congratulations!" The little guy told him happily.

"Yes, and I see that you are wearing the ring Zebra gave you Buranchi." The man smirked at his best friend who blushed.

"SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A DAMN RING!" The chef blushed madly. Komatsu and Elg laughed at him. He got mad. The secretary was sure he was going to have a ring of his own at some point.

About a decade later, Daruma was at a ring store getting a custom ring of his own except unlike his boss who can't marry Buranchi, it was an engagement ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Surprise, Daruma was actually a traitor but then was swayed to stop and join their side. The engagement was a decade later because I believe you should wait a decade later before tying the knot to make sure you're meant to be together. Any longer than that, you should interrogate your man or woman!

Review:

**LostNightmare**:

1) Aiko and Starjun lost their right to be a leader of the clan. Starjun helped Aiko hide this secret so yeah, he get's kicked off his heritage too, but doesn't mean they're cut off from their share of the money.

2) I hope this chapter answers that Lady Karma knew that Zebra was bound to try killing Buranchi at some point, and in her twisted way wanted to see if her son was strong enough to fend himself. It goes with the business.

3) It had passed three months before they had the conversation. It takes 18 weeks to check what the gender is. Aiko will be able to see the child time to time, but Lady Karma will declare that Buranchi's mother gave birth to him.

4) For Ichiryuu and Midora, what I'm going for isn't really going to include them. Their relationship is not really any different from Gourmet Highschool where they hide their relationship, but still sleep with each other.

5) Kiss is like the lady while Coco is the gentleman. She's graceful, beautiful, kind, polite and smart.


	9. Hell, meet the family

A/N: Well, this is like in between the two years together before the ring.

Chapter eight: Hell, meet the Family

Buranchi and Zebra were spooning while sleeping in a hotel until there was a phone call. The Tengu answered it. "What?" He grumbled, and then his eyes widened that he jumped out of bed. He hurriedly put on his clothes. "What'dya mean yur here? I thought you guys were coming next week!...Urgh! No! No! It's fine! Glad to have you over with my new brother!...Of course I'll be busy! I have work!...If Lady Karma said so then fine. I'll have to tell the other chefs...Bye. Love ya." He hung up the phone.

Zebra supported his head with his hand. "Yur folks comin' to visit?"

"Yeah." He growled. "An' don't think about meeting them!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Trust me. It's not you. It's them. There's a reason their new brat is staying with me instead of them."

"Why's that?"

"It's none of yur business, an' you should already know since my dad's famous for bein' all over the damn media." Buranchi looked at his silent clueless lover. "Never mind. Jus' don't call me for the week. I'll call you." The blonde kissed his lover before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aiko sighed. It's been months since she's been separated from her baby. She kept herself busy by taking care of the drug business of her clan, exercising the baby weight off and sending breast milk every so often.

She sucked up her sadness because she was going to give her baby off to adoption any way so this should be no different. She just wished that she wasn't caught and given a hard lecture that broke down her self esteem and removed her rights to lead the clan.

Her baby was going to take that through a future business marriage just like her and Zebra. Eventually this rivalry will end and all three will be a united drug operation. Of course Midora will have to wait for retirement for the next twenty years or so unless Lady Karma is presented with an alternative that'll fit to her taste to become a leader of the clan.

"I am sorry Aiko." Starjun told her. The two of them were having tea.

The woman snorted. "For what? 'Cuz of me, I just killed your chances at being leader too."

"You trusted me with keeping the secret safe. I did the opposite." He stated in an apologetic voice.

That just made the Bishokukai woman sigh again. "Look at the bright side, I still have money and a job at helping dad make meets end here in this city when he's busy abroad. I also get to sleep with anyone I want from now on. It came as a total surprise that the bitch was in charge of this whole clans thing. How's Ootake anyway?"

"He's getting better." The man responded stiffly.

The woman looked at her brother to see that he looked exhausted after the question. She lightly stated, "Rehab must be hell for him. He became like a male version of a Lindsey Lohan since it's been all over the news." She giggled, but Starjun was silent and just sipped his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daruma stood in front of the Tengu shop where Zebra entered and told the receptionist that he was gonna meet Buranchi which was nothing new so let him and the secretary in. Buranchi said not to call. He didn't say anything about surprise visits.

He entered through the door that led to the house part where he heard noise in the living room. He walked over there to have paused the chatter when everyone turned to look at him. He saw six adults and three brats and one baby.

The two female adults squealed running over to him. "You must be Zebra! My son refuses to talk about you!" One woman told him. She had the same platinum hair and eyes as her son.

"Yes! We've been wanting to see you but Bubu wouldn't let us!" The other told him who had the same nose and physique like Buranchi added or replaced by female parts.

"I told you not to use that name!" Buranchi grabbed hold of his boyfriend. "I'll be right back!" He pulled them away.

Daruma stayed in the room and greeted them politely, "Hello, I am Daruma Horse, Mr. Bishokuya's secretary. I am very well aware of your accomplishments, uhm, should I call you Mr. or Mrs. Tengu."

The one with the similar physique responded, "Please call me Hajime. Only family does, and you're an acceptance honey." He winked at him.

"As you wish, and I know you as well Mrs. Tengu." He bowed to her.

"Please call me Cho as well." Buranchi's mother held a very calming atmosphere to her which was contradicted by Buranchi's father very flashy way of living. Cho was completely covered while Hajime was only covering what mattered. "They won't be back for quite a while won't they."

The secretary nodded. "It happens after almost every quarrel when it's convenient."

While they were discussing, Buranchi had Zebra in a separate room. "WHAT THE HELL?! I TOLD YA NOT TA COME HERE!"

"No. You told me not to call." The red head crossed his arms justifying himself.

"You know what I meant!"

"I don't understand why you don't want me here, Bubu." The man held in his laughter.

"Shut up or else I'm telling everyone that you sang to the Spice Girls!"

"I was drunk!"

"Were you?" Buranchi expressed a doubtful face.

The taller man clenched his fists. "I still don't get why you don't want me meetin' yur folks."

The chef stared at him and then said gibberish until he finally shouted, "BECUZ I JUST DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" In translation, he meant that he didn't want to be anymore embarrassed because he knew that the man would use those against him. "LEAVE!"

"No." Buranchi clenched his lips tight and then took out his phone. "What're you doin'?"

"Postin' that video of you singing on Youtube."

The man smacked that phone down which triggered a brawl between them.

Back at the living room, Daruma with Elg, who appeared later, were looking down at the baby. "He does look like his father. It's a good thing his dad is a brunette to make the black hair plausible." The Bishokuya secretary did see a bit of Aiko.

"His name is Yoshinori. An ironic name for an ironic baby." Elg stated lightly brushing against the Pinocchio nose. The baby giggled and then grabbed for finger to eat it. The secretary took out his binky to let go.

"Hey, Elg!" Lion called out to him tugging at his shirt. "Where's Buranchi? We want snacks!"

"He's busy with Zebra. I'll get them. Wait here with Daruma." The Tengu secretary smirked at the other who glared at him because children weren't his forte.

He looked down at them to see a twin boy and girl, "And what are your names?"

"I'm Light!" The girl responded.

"And I'm Beer!" The boy responded.

"You got to be kidding."

"Nope!" A young woman walked over to him. "That's what Uncle Jirou asked for while they were asking for a name." His 'home wrecker' alert went active. Not that he should judge or hate her for that for the fact that she gets off of ruining marriages and committed relationship, and tearing families apart. "The name's Ashley. Buranchi's third cousin." She told him, and was noticeable for her read hair and athletic built. The three munchkins left when the snacks arrived.

"Lovely to meet you, but I will warn you before hand that Zebra will not become interested you."

The woman laughed. "Why would you think I would flirt with him? He's terrifying!"

"I'm a skill professional of liars. Heed my warning, Ms. Ashley."

The woman puckered her lips and then grinned. "I heard about Zebra Bishokuya. Former underground boxer who'd sleep with any woman, but is now inheriting the business along with a wife. He must be really serious about Buranchi. Most men are with their toys. How is that settling with the Bishokukai?"

The red tie man responded, "As long as the Tengu's business doesn't aid or interfere with the other clans, then there is no problem. And speaking of toys, you would know with the experience you have." They stared at each other. The woman having a bitterness in her eyes while Daruma had a twinkle. Now he understood why Elg loved to be bitch to other people.

Back to the couple, Buranchi was up against the wall holding onto lover while he thrusted into him. "YOU FUCKIN' IDJIT! DON'T EVER COME IN UNANNOUNCE AGAIN! NNG! OR ELSE I'M GONNA CUT OFF YUR FUCKIN' COOOOOO-AUGH!"

They had a moment to breathe. Zebra then exited him, threw the condom and then stuffed his pole back in before closing his pants. The chef pulled up his pants and wiped off the cum off his chest. "Now leave ya mother fucker."

"Nah." The red head said and then walked away to go back to where everyone was.

Buranchi tailed after him. "WHAT'DYA MEAN 'NAH'! IT'S MY FUCKIN' HOUSE!"

"It's actually mine." Lady Karma appeared. "Zebra is allowed to stay for however long he wishes." He looked at the man. "You may be with the family. Buranchi stay here."

"See ya later Bubu." The man chuckled. Buranchi was so going to tell everyone that he sings to Spice Girls. Posting it would be irresponsible professionally.

"Buranchi, you know better than doing it in random rooms." She loomed over him angrily.

Back at the room, Zebra had gotten familiar with Buranchi's family who was staying for the month. He noticed that his parents were far from their son's personality or style. His father was a showgirl, his mother was the daughter of a famous alcoholic beverage owner, his Uncle Jirou was an alcoholic and works as a acupuncture doctor, his Aunt Setsuno was also a chef who helped train Buranchi when he was little, and then there was his third cousin Ashley who has been giving him the sex eyes. She worked as kendo instructor.

Right now they were looking through Buranchi's childhood album where each and everyone of them had him making disturbing, funny or ridiculous faces. "Is there any picture of him that's human?" The Bishokuya inheritor questioned.

"No." His father giggled. "He's always been like this ever since he was born. He was a really fat baby who'd eat anything in his path much like Lion back then."

"Hey! I wasn't fat!" He showed off his taut stomach.

"But before that, you were as fat as a watermelon that we had to get custom sized diaper." Buranchi's mother stated. The boy blushed and then shouted and chased the twins for teasing and laughing at him. "When Bubu was old enough, Lady Karma took him under her care. I was worried because she was very tough on him, but my baby did become a success."

"There's a question I wanna ask." Zebra stated and looked at Buranchi's father, "If yur a woman, how'd ya have a baby?"

"Oh, darling, we have a stock of my sperm before the transformation! So if we want another baby, we just go to the hospital! And there he is!" She walked over to the crib to put the bundle of joy in her arms, and then walked back to Zebra. "The nose must be a dominate trait! Isn't he cute?!" She made the man hold him. "His name is Yoshinori but we call him Nono for short."

Zebra stared at the baby and noticed something about it, but then kept quiet. Nono was staring him and reached out his stubby arms. Zebra made him hold his pink which was too big to hold for his tiny hands. Buranchi's parents awed the moment.

Later, when it was time to go to work, Zebra and Daruma said their goodbyes before leaving. Buranchi hadn't been around since Lady Karma punished him through hard labor that was harder than his usual labor. The blonde texted him that he hated his guts and should get killed, and that he also loved him, but was still telling everyone about the Spice Girls. Just not on Youtube.

The red head texted back that he loved him, too and that he was going to kill him if he does tell anyone. He then stared out the window. "I don't see what's wrong with his parents takin' care of the baby." He stated carelessly.

His secretary responded, "Every Tengu is groomed to perfection, and Lady Karma provides the right amount of hardships and love to do that. I advice you sir to stay away from Ms. Ashley. "

"Hm?" He turned to his secretary not knowing who she was.

"Just avoid all the red heads sir. She'll become a nuisance. Best to not waste your time with such people." Not only can he tell liars, but also the crooked ones.

His boss just shrugged. "Whatever."

For the rest of the month, Buranchi's family had toured around the city and made appearances to important premieres, fashion runways and tastings of alcoholic drinks. Yoshinori had been taken care of by each member of the family when they weren't busy. Mostly by Elg and Lady Karma who has decided to give Buranchi parts of her responsibilities which interfered with his chef career, yet reasoned that it was best for him to get used to the bigger duties for awhile which dealt with dealing with the other tengu businesses around the world. It annoyed and frustrated the crap out of him of all the ignorant and stupid assholes he had to talk to.

This also interfered his time with Zebra. The two haven't been able to meet since the family came. It irritated the hell out of both of them since their work schedule didn't work at all.

The Bishokuya inheritor sighed out angrily on the roof of his club. He killed too many men to be this relaxed. He demanded that everyone stay away from him. Everyone got the memo except for one.

"What's a big man like you doing up here all alone?" Ashley appeared in a spaghetti strap v-neck blouse, a coat for warmth and a very short skirt. Easy access.

"How did you get out here?" A couple of guards were going to have their heads crushed.

The woman walked over to him with a smirk. "Other than that, how about I help let you relieve some stress?" They were standing side by side. The woman running her hands over him.

He grabbed the one that was going somewhere that didn't belong to her. "Don't fuck with me." He almost crushed her wrist but then let her go since she was a cousin of his lover. Zebra was about to leave but she grabbed him.

"Wait! Please don't tell Buranchi about this! It'll upset the family." Yet, she was just pushed aside and the man left. He didn't know that the woman had just took his phone, sent a quick text to Buranchi and then turned off the phone before slipping it back into the pocket.

Daruma entered the rooftop. "Sir, you have a meeting."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That..." He turned his head to find Ashley gone.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

Zebra knew for sure that she was here but then just shrugged it off. "Nothin'. I needed some air. Let's go." The red head walked away. Daruma stayed on the rooftop after telling his boss that he'd be with him in a minute. He searched the roof top for something suspicious, but there was nothing.

In the Tengu's household, Buranchi was done taking a shower and then saw that he got a new text. It was from Zebra, and it told him to meet at a hotel room. The chef knew that Zebra was suppose to have work but must have rearranged it to meet. He texted back that he was coming. He then got dressed and told Elg that he'll be out.

The secretary figured the same thing Buranchi did. He would call Daruma after putting the baby to sleep who appeared to be wide awake and fat.

At the hotel room, Buranchi stripped himself from his jacket and pony tail that let his platinum blonde locks fall on his shoulder. He put his gun on the nightstand since his grandmother told him that he should have one with no objections from him.

He heard a knock on the door. He questioned who it was to hear a familiar voice. "Hey. I thought you were comin' later."

Elg finally got the baby to sleep. He called Daruma like promised. The secretary felt his pants buzzed so turned away getting out of ear shot for normal people, and answered it. "Not now. Zebra is in the middle of a meeting."

"Oh?" There was a short pause since the pieces came fast. "Sorry, I'll call you later then. " Elg hung up before he could be questioned. He quickly got on his emergency motorcycle while trying to make calls to Buranchi's phone, but it's been disconnected.

When he reached the scene, he found the room to be empty of anyone. His men were with him. There's been searches and interrogations. "What did the security cameras show?"

"Buranchi entered the room alone. After a while, the security camera began having problems and then went dead until repairs showed up." One of them said.

"Are there any witnesses of Buranchi leaving?"

"We've questioned the whole building. They saw him leave with a man with brunette hair. None of them could identify his face. The receptionist didn't give another key to the room so Buranchi must've let the man in voluntarily."

Elg was at a stop. He began thinking. He searched the room himself to find a clue. He called Daruma, "I need to speak with Zebra?" He heard the phone be taken.

"What?" The man questioned.

"Buranchi has been kidnapped and there are no leads. The security camera was cut off and there were no witnesses to declare his appearance. Was there anyone you talked to before that you recognize from the Tengu family?"

"Wait, let me think. There was that chick I think. She tried to seduce me."

"Thank you. I'll call you later." He hung up before Zebra said another word. He knew that the couple could only talk through texts, and that Ashley was a master thief. She had a record of petty thefts when she was younger. The records stopped but the number of illegal items she had didn't.

Must be using a disguise to appear boyish by using a face mask and a wig along with tape around her torso.

He quickly thought of her aim, and then remembered something Buranchi did that involved her years ago. Based on that assumption, he now had the map of the city before his eyes of possible spots she could be. He looked to his men, "What car did they use?"

"One of the common black limos you'd see around the city. The licence plate appears to be a fake. There are no records of it."

"Give the other men around the city the description and tell me how many of them seen it and where."

The men were quickly on it, and gave him areas which stopped at an inconsistent area. There must've been a switch of license plates. Yet Elg had the dots on the map, and then began detailing Ashley's personality to see which part would be best for her and deleted the ones that weren't.

This was personal so she wouldn't kill Buranchi out right, and he wants him to be found the worst possible way to exact her revenge. There's a possibility that she's suicidal because she can't run or won't because she'll feel like she died for justice. She was a Kendo instructor. Recognizes strength so the place had to have a big room, and minions. A gang who'd want to have a part of killing the blonde.

A place far from Lady Karma because she'll use her people to barge down every door. Yet Buranchi recognizes when something is wrong, and wouldn't just leave a booty call. Something important to Ashley but also an interest to the chef. A fancy new restaurant or a fancy restaurant Buranchi hasn't been to before. A very big place that'll catch the media's eye.

The Fairytale Restaurant owned by Bishokukai's Starjun's husband, Ootake.

He figured out in less than fifteen seconds while he's been heading towards his motorcycle. He then stated on his phone connected to the men he needed to head towards the closest place which was the other hotel next to it.

He barged in and then headed for the hotel basement where Buranchi was currently bloodied while being surrounded by dead men and others who were to be dead. Elg's appearance created a moment of hesitation which the psychotic Ashley took her sword and cut the male's neck. He fell to the floor holding his neck from bleeding out.

Elg shot Ashley in the arm which disarmed her. His other men took her away while the other gang members were shot dead without mercy. Buranchi was taken away for medical attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aiko was holding her baby while being surrounded by the Tengu family except for Buranchi, Ashley, and the kids who were playing in another room. She was in disguise so there would be no controversy. "So why did Ashley do it? Not that I should bug in, but why?"

Lady Karma was drinking tea with her eyes closed, "Revenge for a lie that she believed. Ashley's plan was to kill Buranchi and blame it on the Bishokukai even though she'd eventually be caught. She doesn't know about the united clans so thought that the accusations would spark a mafia war. A part of the truth of the lie that she believed in was that my grandson had actually used his immunity against the police to protect her mother who didn't have immunity due to being a home wrecker with a police woman's husband. I could've, but she had to be taught a lesson to have been more careful."

"What did she do?"

The old woman sighed slowly blinking. "Ashley's mother killed her husband. Her husband was a good man. Never abused her or did anything wrong which upsetted her because she felt insignificant, so she pressured her husband into drugs. He did it once with cocaine, died by over dosage because she kept making him snort more and more until he dropped dead while she was high and couldn't remember what was the number for 911."

There was silence until the baby cried. Aiko made him quiet by breast feeding him. It made the three old mother feel nostalgic.

Hajime continued the story, "She ended up calling my son instead who was a teenager by the time. He knew that they couldn't get rid of the body because there was evidence that led to her, and the fact that Ashley as a kid saw them. Buranchi shifted the blame on him so an investigation wouldn't happen. Ashley's mother never told her the truth until now."

"Where's Ashley now?"

Uncle Jirou responded, "Back at her home town where she's taking therapy with her mother. She still doesn't believe we're telling the truth and thinks we're using our power to manipulate them, so we also had a restraining order."

"Why didn't her mother give her the truth in the first place?"

Cho responded, "When you become the only parent your child has left, you can't risk losing them or else they're all alone. You won't be able to protect them when you're also the enemy."

Aunt Setsuno then stated, "Huhuhuhu. Even adults make mistakes, but doesn't mean that at any age that you shouldn't make it right at the quickest moment because the lie is becoming the truth, or the pain it will cause is becoming the anchor of tearing each other apart permanently the longer you wait."

Aiko stared down at her baby. Lady Karma then stated, "Some lies are meant to be kept, yet with time that you teach the other person of reasons and responsibility, those lies will mean nothing eventually, and peace will temporarily remain. Remember Aiko, only when I'm burned to ashes after my death or reach a period of sentimentality means that you are set free to choose. Yoshinori is Buranchi's brother who will become leader of your clan through a business marriage because eventually the three clans will unite and rule this city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra was at the hospital where the chef was still recovering. The blood that was on him were actually from the other men so he didn't suffer any real injuries than a few bruises and a cut to the neck. He had to stay in the hospital for almost a week to prevent him from doing any strenuous work so the stitches would stay and heal.

He was still able to talk but he had to keep his voice down. "Idiot, why bother visiting me when ya can't get any? I'm not allowed to do anything rough."

"Shut up, I came for you even if I have blue balls." He stared at the bandages around his neck. Just an inch more and real damage would've been done. "The docs supposed to take that off today right?"

"Yeah, It's gonna leave the scar but not as ugly as yurs." He lightly laughed. "Come on! Cheer up!"

Zebra hesitated yet grinned, "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence. "Oi, I want to tell you-"

"No. You don't. Like I said before, unless yur sleepin' with some other idiot, you don't have ta tell me anythin' else."

"But-"

"It's none of my business if it's 'bout business. Even if it means you planning something against my back n' try to take down my clan or whatever, I'll deal with it. Don't get all sentimental over one mistake. You have a job to do." Zebra reminded the man. Daruma told him about the whole Ashley crisis.

Buranchi realized he was sentimental and was going to put love in front of work. "Yur right. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are, Bubu."

"Shut up!" He kicked the man and then reminded him that he can't hit back because he'll have to wait longer. Later the doctor came in and removed the bandages and stitches. The was a scar across his neck as promised.

First thing Buranchi did was return to his family who was going to leave without Yoshinori, and then back to work for the rest of the day. He had the rest of the night with his man. The chef felt grateful for not telling the truth, but he also didn't know that Zebra knew about the child being Aiko's because of the recognizable triangle birth marks on the leg that's been passed down through the Bishokukai. No matter how perfect you hide something, there's always that one mistake they miss.

A/N: There's always that black sheep in the family. In this family's case, a blacker sheep. Moral: Don't lie to kids. They'll live off that lie, and may become insane.

Another Moral: Don't let sentimentality get in the way of professionalism unless your job requires it. Buranchi needs to learn how to keep secrets. Even to the people he loves like mentioned before.

I always feel like I suck at these chapters. Must be the lack of food that causes the lack of self-esteem. To the kitchen!...

Reviews:

**LostNightmare**: The responses I gave to the PMs so others may know the answers to those questions too!

1) I said 'serving pregnant women' because he's a chef. He serves pregnant women food and since he's a genius, he knows when to spot one.

2) There can't be a divorce because it's a business marriage, and if they're divorce, then people'll believe the Bishokukai has to fend off against two clans. Lady Karma wants there to be a sort of equality to hold the charade. And Buranchi's son will be in charge of the Bishokukai clan.

3) There is an aim. It's just a surprise this time. First I need to build up on their relationship in order for their end to have more depth. Right now I finally passed the chapters where they are officially a couple and acting like a couple. I'm trying to come up of ways to test the lovely OTP without being cliché or over exaggerated. Yet that's challenging when both are very well capable off. If you have any ideas or something you wish them to do, I shall try! The pixiv pictures kind of give me an idea. Like somehow getting Zebra to wear a wedding dress. Yes...

**tsukidoragonookami:**

Yes you may join the dark side! I don't know what cookies they have! I don't like sweet things sometimes. I prefer salty, hot and sour food. Sweet things easily makes me sick. XP


	10. Hopeless

A/N: **A Starjun and Ootake fic**. To be honest, I never encountered a drug addict before, but my health class made me watch videos and this will be a bit extreme. No too much. Just..enjoy! **This is actually a fic of how the two chefs met and fall in love. I can't help it but want to make Ootake not look like the bad guy**.** He's like a mama's boy in this.**

Extra: Hopeless - Part 1

Starjun was in a university for chefs where he was exceptional, but he wasn't born with talent. His cooking was considered average so he had to work hard to catch up to the ones who were born with it like Ootake. He didn't envy him, but acknowledged him from afar since they shared similar classes.

Ootake was popular with the other chefs, but none of them were his friends. There were rumors that he pays and sleeps with people to praise him to others and cheat his way through university but since it's not caught during an actual test, he can't be expelled. Yet his food were perfect and delicious, but who he was as a person was rotten spoiled to Starjun's eyes before initially meeting the man. He just couldn't see the good side of someone who was desperate for fame than they were about proving themselves through their meals, but his judgement stayed silent.

Never in the man's dreams did he imagine that he'd end up talking to the short chef with the humongous ego. It happened at one of the short chef's parties that Starjun was forced to go with Tommyrod and Grinpatch who were his friends since childhood who weren't attending the university but loved to crash a party. He was bored by the people around and disliked how wild it became since he was an introvert yet had chats anyway and loved the free drinks until he had to go to the bathroom that was upstairs.

After his business, he heard a door slammed and two people arguing. Starjun wasn't sure what they were arguing about, and was going to ignore it but then heard a loud smack and something breaking. He went to the scene to see the little chef being held against the wall with his nose bloodied. He approached them. "Is there a problem here?" The Bishokukai son inquired with a cold stare.

The stranger looked at him and recognized who he was. Starjun recognized the man as a pimp in another gang who's been targeted by his father for trying to sell prostitutes at his turf. The pimp immediately let go of Ootake. "It was nothing." He immediately left without another word or look at the other chef.

Starjun looked down at the other man who took out his handkerchief to wipe the blood off. "Buying prostitutes are we?" He questioned glibly not surprised if the young man did.

Ootake gave a huff of laugh holding the handkerchief to his bleeding nose. He responded with a recognizable artificial voice, "Of course not. That man was just an old flame. Came here thinking we had something more and threatened that he'll kidnap me and sell me if I didn't become his."

The taller man crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be treating this as a joke. Do you really think someone would care if you went missing?" Starjun saw how the man stayed still with hesitance and then smiled.

"And who are you exactly?"

"No one of importance." He turned away and didn't look back.

He didn't talk to Ootake since then yet when the name was said, he'd look to where it came from, or what they were talking about which was either superficial praises, or rumors that could be actually true. He learned from sources that Ootake had been having an affair with the pimp but it was just for sex. No other intimate relations at all. That made Starjun see the little chef as the rumors of sleeping with people a fact but then anyone does it. His opinion was the same not that it was a good opinion. Though the Bishokukai man wondered what manipulation Ootake used to make them fall in love. It does show a more cruel side to the short man.

Yet, with his two childhood friend at the restaurant in the hotel, Tommyrod stated, "Mmm. You know that Ootake guy isn't as bad as you think."

"Hihihihi! What do you mean Tommy?" Grinpatch asked.

"I was bored and since Ootake likes men, I had a taste for myself. He's not half bad." The pink hair male smirked at his silent friend. "What about you Starjun? Why don't you have a taste of him?" He noticed how Starjun's interest peaks when the little chef is talked about.

"I don't want to have your left overs, Tommy." The male responded cooly.

That made the other men laugh. "Left overs? No one you slept with hasn't been untouched. Especially the prostitutes in your business. Face it Starjun. You want to taste him."

"Why would I want to taste an ignorant self-centered ego maniac?" He thought of a reason but ignore it.

"That's because even after being tasted, he hasn't let anyone have a taste of his candy center. He's never once been kissed by anyone. He told me he found it disgusting." Tommyrod smirked at the cold expression his friend had knowing that he was trying not to look more interested. "It'd be a shame if anyone else kissed him first. They really do make things personal, and he might fall in love even. Once the cherry's popped."

"Despite your observation, Tommy, I have no interest in men." Starjun stood up having finished his meal and drink. "The check's on me." He left after paying.

Grinpatch giggled creepily. "What was that all about Tommy?"

"It's cute when our Starjun is troubled. It makes me feel better about myself." The man had his shoe rubbing against the other man's crotch.

Ignoring Tommy's words, the Bishokukai man still pretended that he didn't notice Ootake as much as the short chef didn't notice him. Not until the class that they were both taking together had an assignment that required two pairs to work together in order to respect and plan with the other individual. The topic was to create the best cake for a wedding including the menu. Names were called out. Some of them were not happy while others were okay with it. Not surprisingly Starjun was partnered with Ootake.

"Starjun Bishokukai? Who's that?" The little chef asked the person next to him who pointed at the man who was a few rows back behind them. "Oh." He walked over to him putting on the nice guy façade. "Nice to meet you again. I forgot to thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." The man responded bluntly knowing that the other man was deliberately forgetting what he said after the rescue. He was sure the male wasn't going to be honest personality-wise, so if they were to finish the project without any trouble, they could go back to ignoring each other.

For the rest of the class, they had worked on what structure they'd prefer to do for the cake. The project was given a month to finish, so for the next few days, they had cooperated inside of class and outside at other places like each other's homes. It was a quick process to make but things were to be considered if they were to win so continued to meet if they had other plans for the cake. Starjun thought he wouldn't mind the fake kind Ootake, but as the first week passed, he felt upset or agitated the whole time they meet during and after. He wouldn't express his frustration but every time he saw that fake smile laced with empty kind words, it felt like their was an annoying consistent poke to his head.

"If you are going to ignore me, I'll have to kick your ass." Aiko told him. The two were at a party in one of the hotels.

"Sorry. I have this project that I'm doing."

The woman looked up at him, and then looked away, "What's her name?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He sipped his champagne.

"Come on Starry. You can talk to me about anything!" She hit his arm lightly with her finger. "Eventually you'd fall in love with a prostitute. It's happens."

Her brother smiled with mirth. "He's not a prostitute."

"He? Wow, I knew you were out there, I just didn't think it'd be out of the closet. Since when?"

"I'm not interested in him romantically." He responded honestly. "He's plastic."

"Like my boobs?"

"Yes. Keeps themselves high and valuable to the naked eye, but are fake."

"There's some realism to them if you think about it. I can still breastfeed with my girls."

Starjun sarcastically responded, "Fascinating." And got a punch on the arm.

"If he's fake and you don't like him, then why are you thinking about him? He's got to be someone special if he can get you to ignore me, and I'm not easy to be ignored." She squinted her eyes suspiciously at him.

"He is attractive, but again plastic, and I don't sleep with men. I guess it's just my curiosity getting the best of me. He sleeps with men but he's never been kissed." He confessed.

"There's always a first time for everything! So go find out who he really is and pop that cherry!" The woman said this after taking off the cherry from a bowl and popping it in her mouth.

"I don't think it's good to take the risk. Again, it's not a romantic feeling." The man told the woman who put the cherry twig in her mouth and took it out twisted the next before winking at a guy. "You know he's married."

"Starry, we're in the drug and prostitution business. We're suppose to take the risks like this. Now excuse me." She walked away to steal that man. Starjun wasn't sure if it was wise to take his sister's advice, but then figured that it was better than being constantly irritated whenever he thought about the other man.

So later, the two chefs were in Starjun's mansion at the afternoon in the living room thinking of changes for the menu. They were on the sofa looking through cooking books, magazines and other recipes with pictures that they could think up. Sandwiches and glasses of water were prepared for them by his maids. "I think we should change the dessert to this." Ootake stated pointing at a picture in a food book.

"The bride's mother doesn't like lemon because they are sour. Even if it isn't, she wouldn't eat it." The man responded.

"Right." The brunette stated trying to not say anything else. Starjun noticed so told him, "If you have something to say, just say it. I won't spread rumors."

"What are you talking about Starjun?"

"Admit it. You think the woman's stupid don't you?" Starjun watched as the male faking a smile began to become real. A swirl to the tips of how pleasing the insult he just said had sounded to the man.

"And I thought I could have this month end without something like this happening. Of course, I think the woman's stupid! All costumers are stupid! To not eat something just because there's lemon added to it's name, doesn't mean it's sour! The buffoon! And the bride-" The man kept ranting on saying malicious things about the costumers. "And you," he looked to Starjun who's been listening to him, "Do you seriously think that you can call yourself a chef? You can't even get a simple souffle correctly the first time. You are obviously trying too hard that you screw up!" He finally stopped for a response.

Starjun couldn't responded without keeping in his laughter by covering his mouth despite being insulted. The real Ootake was just a brat. He was actually expecting a much more darker side but this was just some simple obnoxious brat.

The little chef was perturbed. "What are you smiling about?"

The man brushed his hair back with his hand. "Trying too hard huh? I know that I don't have a talent, but a man should know how to cook his own meals."

"You don't need to take a cooking course to do that. Besides aren't you expected to take over your father's place to handle all those fancy hotels?"

"I'm not sure. My father will someday have to choose between me and my sister unless something happened to the other."

"Why not just kill her if she's in your way?" Ootake questioned without any care of how dark his question was.

"You don't have siblings, do you?"

"No, but I doubt I would've liked them." The little chef stated taking a bite of one of the sandwiches.

"Compared to you, I'm not greedy."

"It's not really about being greedy. Even if you did have talent or born with expectations, but you can't get any income out of it, then it's all for nothing." His words were related to being greedy. Starjun didn't bother correcting him. " Enough with this boring conversation. We're suppose to perfect the menu for these idiots."

The Bishokukai man was amused by him. He thought he'd feel irritated with his real personality but instead that irritation he felt before disappeared. Strangely he prefered Ootake like this. And so the month continued with them chatting and baking the cake, and making the food for a taste testing of their own.

Oddly enough, Ootake never made a move to flirt with him or temp him into sex. Starjun was sure that something like that would happen since the other slept with men. To be honest, since they met, he thought the short chef would try to get his attention because he was mysterious. Most love plots were like that.

The little man had done lewd things like take a piece of cake in his mouth to slowly release the fork and then lick and suck the white frosting off of it. It looked like an accident since the male didn't look at him when he was done. Maybe the lewd things were all in Starjun's head which they were. Starjun wasn't one to stay in denial for too long, so he knew that little by little he was falling in love with him. In a way he understood why other men would fall for him. Ootake may be greedy, spoiled and rude, but he really was attractive and amusing.

Then one time, Ootake wanted to forget about work and watch a movie so they checked for new movies online which happened to be mainly romantic at the theater. The only horror movie was not until an hour more and the little man wanted to see it so they waited at the mall next to it to sit while having milkshakes. "Don't people have any sense of creativity? Romance movies are an abomination."

"It is almost Valentine's Day." Starjun reminded him. "You don't like romantic movies?"

"They're boring. A girl and boy falls in love and live happily ever after!"

"That's not true in some cases. One lover may eventually die at a young age, or they realize that they're not meant for each other in the end."

"Then what was the point of the movie in the first place!"

"The fact that people get ahead of their infatuation before truly acknowledging the person like Romeo and Juliet. Love is mysterious." He thought about his feelings for the short chef. Was it infatuation or love? It was still too early to tell. It was almost the end of the month and their project were to be shown.

"Ha! Love is a scam like the stupid wedding and stupid holiday to get the money flowing. If I had to marry, I'll just get some high class rich chick to get me ahead of the game of being more famous and rich!"

Starjun wasn't surprised. "You don't believe in love?"

"Never did, never will."

"Is it because of some terrible experience?"

Ootake snorted. "Just like the whole lesbians and gay thing, it didn't start by some painful sob story or strife. Love is for idiots who can't be independent. It's not because of some magical feelings."

"That logic goes for the same as ghost believers. You can't deny one's existence just because you haven't had the experience of meeting or having it. Nobody at this time knew George Washington as a person, but he's declared to be real."

"He has a signature and paintings of him."

"Maybe a fake. Maybe he was just a lie of some political organization in order to manipulate the people into thinking that a great man was in charge of them. Paintings are often lies to one's appearance or existence like the paintings of fairies and werewolves from the past."

"So you are telling me that love exist? Who's the lucky girl?" The small male joked.

"She's someone you might know of. She's attractive, a gifted person, popular but has no real friends. Seeking fame anywhere without any morals or consideration to who she serves. Sleeps with any man without any intimate connection yet can still have their heart at the tip of her fingers without noticing. She can be extremely rude and immature if you knew her better. Always insults me whenever she can."

"She sounds like a drag. If I were you, you better dump her." Ootake had no idea that Starjun was talking about him.

"We're only friends if I can call it that, and I don't think it's love because I haven't known her for that long. But there's something about her that catches my interest." The taller male looked at the other man to feel a peak of interest for him for just the next words he was going to say.

"Whatever it is, I doubt I'll find it interesting. If she hasn't slept with you yet, you must be doing something wrong."

"I like to take time with the ones I take interest. If you did fall in love, the sex would become more amazing as if you had done it for the first time. That what I heard though."

"I had a feeling you'd be into all that romantic crap. Nothing to be ashamed about except that girl you're talking about will think you're gay or obsessed or something. Not that your appearance helps cover that in the first place."

The man smirked. "I can't help it but be a romantic." Starjun was enjoying himself until he saw the man who attacked Ootake pass by with a cold glare. "Did you cut off connection with that pimp from before? The one who hurt you."

"Of course I did, but it's nothing new. Almost every man I sleep with ends up falling for me and I don't understand why. I don't lead them on or anything. They just ask me for sex, and I give it to them if they fit to my taste."

"You don't seduce anyone?"

Ootake smirked, "Why would I? I'm perfectly attractive and a great lover in bed that there should be no reason men don't approach me. Maybe I should tone down my skills in bed."

"So you don't sleep with people to get extra credit? It was one of the rumors I heard."

"You actually believe those rumors. Well not all of them are wrong. Since I can sort of trust you, yes, I did but only once, but it was for the fact that I had an injury and I didn't want to do any extra work in order to catch up. Word did get around and it's actually the teachers who are asking me. Seeing it as an opportunity, sometimes I agreed."

"Do any of them force you?"

"Some of them did, but I took classes that helped defend myself against them. Even if it did harm my grade, at least I kept my pride. The rumors of the teachers who do give me a low grades are accused and fired or put in jail for accepting bargains, so the rumors are helpful sometimes. They can't kick me out since I am a student who may have been blackmailed which is the truth since the teachers who wants to do it start with telling me that they'll change my grade depending on my performance." The male shrugged like it was no big deal.

Starjun's opinion of the man almost completely changed. There was no cruel manipulation of love, and how his performance in school was as much victimized as he would let it. When you really come down to it, Ootake is just a regular business person that Starjun has dealt with in occasions. Now the man felt stupid for painting a deformed person Ootake was from just rumors alone.

Now he felt apologetic, and then looked at the time that it was almost the movies, "We should go now. Everything is on me."

"What's with you now?"

The man smiled down at him, "I felt like making amends for my attitude."

"What?" Ootake was really confused.

"Are you denying a free movie and popcorn?" He questioned after paying.

"No, but what has gotten into you?"

"I realized that there are a difference in perspective through others and the actual one, and in some cases there are worst greedier people in the world compared to others."

The young man stitched his eyebrows together. "You are seriously making no sense but whatever. It's not like I was going to pay anyway." Yet there was a definite blush on his cheeks. This was the first time he's been treated and actually being treated with the person who was treating him. He expected to be asked for sex afterwards at the front of his doorstep, but the man just told him goodnight. The young chef felt flustered and confused when he did that.

For the next few days, during class days and not, Ootake began to see a nicer side to Starjun. For the young man, he knew who the Bishokukai was. Just acted like he didn't during the first day that they were partnered so he didn't seem like a fan or anything which he isn't. He knew the man since the beginning of his college courses since they took so many familiar classes together.

He just ignored him because he was used to people approaching him. He noticed that Starjun didn't, but figured it was because of the rumors so figured that the man must be gullible and uptight or envious of him. The people who didn't like him had those traits, and when they did confront him on his scandalous activities, he ignored them since they didn't truly know him. Nobody really knew the full story.

His mother had many different marriages for the sake of money no matter how old or how ugly. Ootake always loved and admired his mother because she was always glamorous. She would always tell him that even if you are talented, beautiful or born with expectations, it means nothing if you can't earn any money off of it. Life was a sale so Ootake learned the world's economy and realizing his gift for cooking, utilized his gifts in order to become a famous chef.

"He's weird." Ootake told his mother over the computer. "He always treats me, but doesn't want to do it afterwards.

"Baby, they're called dates."

"Dates?"

"Oh baby, you have too many sex friends that you forgot what a date is." His mother giggled.

"I know what a date is! But they usually end with sleeping with someone else."

"I bet this Starjun wants you to know that he sees a potential relationship with you. He's rich ain't he. Humor his love while you get all these free things."

"You mean play him?"

"Play him sounds unrefined, but yes."

"He might not even be the heir to his father's business. I don't just want to humor a rich man with no promise to a title."

His mother sighed. "Baby, someday you're going to be one of the rich men who's going to go through so many divorces and affairs. It can be exhausting so enjoy this one for a while. He might be the only man you'll get to have these dates with."

Ootake thought about it. "Alright, but I'm doing it for the free smoothies!" His mother smiled with mirth before having to go for the spa.

Then Starjun was with his friends again having lunch together. He told them of his plan to seduce Ootake to become only his. Tommy told him, "You do realize he'll use you as a sugar daddy."

"Depends on how things will go. Of course, after the project, I'll have to think up of ways to get together during our schedules."

"You're serious, Starjun?" Grinpatch questioned surprised.

"Yes. So I'm having the two of you stop every man who ask him for sex. Including the two of you." The man stated with all seriousness.

Tommyrod leaned forward placing his chin on his fingers. "We learned our lesson to not mess with you before, but I doubt Ootake will like that if he knew you were messing with his sex life."

"That's why no one is telling him. So we have an agreement?"

Tommyrod and Grinpatch looked to each other and then shrugged, "For our Starjun, anything you ask."

So after winning the wedding project, Starjun and Ootake went to a bar for drinks for their celebration. They talked talked about several things until they decided to leave. Again Ootake expected the man to finally join him to be inside his house but the man tells him goodnight instead.

Upset by this, he confronted him, "I know you like me!"

The man looked back over his shoulder. He turned around walking back to him at his door. "Oh? What gave it away?"

"When you began treating me. A man doesn't treat another one more than once without expecting something in return. It's obvious you know my interest in men, but you don't do anything else!"

"Maybe I have a bigger motive than just sleeping with you."

"What's more important than sleeping with me. You already know that I'm a ten in bed."

"I want a kiss from you." Starjun confessed and then there was silence as Ootake was blushing. "I was told that you have never been kissed before."

"Of course I haven't! Kissing is disgusting!"

"Is it? Or is it because you know it would make everything more personal? I'm not using that fact against you, but I want you to understand that I'm not like the other men who just want to have one thing from you."

"So you're saying you are in love with me? What about the other girl you told me about?"

"That other girl is you and I'm more infatuated than I am in love, but maybe eventually I would either be in love or not."

"Is that so. Than have you figured out what it is about me that catches your interest since I'm apparently a greedy slut to you like everyone else thinks of me and don't deny it!"

"Then I'll admit that I did think you were a greedy slut before I did get to know you. Now I know that you are actually just like almost every sensible business man I know. And you sleeping with men isn't mine or anyone's business in the first place. For that I am sorry for my presumptions. What I do find interesting about you is your unwavering confidence against the rumors, and I find it amusing talking to you."

Ootake crossed his arms, "Of course those rumors have no effect on me! Bad rumors or good rumors, they keep people noticing me, and as long as my food is spectacular then they understand unlike you that my personal and professional life is separated." He noticed how the man smiled at him. It was the first time someone other than his mother smiled at him like that as if they truly are listening and are amused. Unlike all those other people who fake it.

"I understand. Then..." Starjun leaned down and Ootake was still only to have a kiss on the cheek.

"That's it? I thought you wanted a kiss."

"I want you to initiate the first kiss."

"Ini-Oi! Are you making fun of me?"

"No. If I kissed you now, it'd still be a question of well you like me back or not." He explained. He didn't want to have a relationship where Ootake will state that he was forcefully kissed and that it meant nothing. If he did fall in love, then it'll break him if the man used that excuse, and never said he loved him back.

Yet, Ootake who was red and angry took his by the collar and smashed their lips together. "Ow! my teeth!" he pulled away covering his mouth. "This is also why I don't like kisses! You idiot!"

Starjun was also covering his mouth in agony yet calmed down. "You wanted to kiss me? Why?"

"Why? Because you told me that I had to kiss you!"

"If you like me. Do you like me Ootake?"

"I don't know! We only knew each other for a month!"

"That's longer than all the other men. Allow me to teach you the different kisses. This is a good night kiss." Starjun smiled and then leaned down removing Ootake's hand to kiss him softly. It was the little chef's first kiss so it was the first time he felt those soft lips on his lips instead of the other places of his body. It made his face feel hot and his chest overfilled with air. "How about we go on an official date this weekend to the carnival and then a private dinner at one of my family's hotel's?"

Ootake blushed. "Fine! But I'm not going because I like you! I only tried to kiss you because I wanted to know what I kiss felt like!"

The man knew that he was lying. "Then farewell."

"What? No kiss?" Ootake tried to play it proudly, but when he was given another kiss, it last longer that he began to kiss back but it ended to early for him to really get into it.

"See you in class tomorrow." Starjun walked away filled with joy. Tommyrod and Grinpatch did as he wished to keep the other men from asking Ootake for sex which allowed the little man to feel more attached to him to be held and kissed.

In a way, Ootake knew Starjun had something to do with the countless men from sleeping with him, but said nothing about it. As the day went by and the more kisses Ootake began to learn, eventually led to him saying that he really liked the man back on Starjun's private yacht under the stars having a drink of wine. The man told him the same.

They french kissed having their tongues playing with each other that left Ootake to forget how to breathe. He begged the man to finally take him whilst rubbing the hardened cock. Ootake pushed the man down on the sofa to straddle on top of him and remove his top clothes sloppily. He had his hips swaying in circles on the man's crotch.

Starjun ran his hands up the sides of the young man's body to sit up and suck a nipple into his mouth to play with while the other was being squeezed in between his fingertips. Ootake gasped by the pleasurable pain. He wrapped his arms around the man encouraging him to touch his body more. Starjun had his hands fondle and squeeze that ample ass and then slipped his hands into the pants to feel its round softness. The man loved how soft the man's body was.

Ootake pushed the man back onto the sofa to have the shirt pulled up and licked down those abs with a swirl in the belly button and then down to the unbuttoned and unzipped pants where his cock was pulled out of its elastic underwear. The man had a taste of the pre-wet head and then blew at it making the man below shiver. He spit at that cock to make it more easy to rub. His tongue licked up sideways and then sucked the head into his mouth making the head hit against the inside of his cheek until it was stiff as a rock.

The short chef turned his body around to have his lower section right above the man's mouth. Starjun freed his erection and sucked at it eagerly which had the Ootake blushed and moaning loud not caring if the crew could hear him. He felt like he would be quick to come until the tongue slipped up to his ass where the man rimmed him. Fingers joined in to stretch that cute little hole until it was stretched enough to take the man's dick.

Ootake grabbed for the lotion nearby to lube the length. He then let himself shift and hang over the dick, and then slowly impaled himself. It felt so painful but also so good to have the man finally inside him that it did feel like the first time. To be kissed halfway in made it feel better as the man's dick stiffened and grew more inside him.

It was hard and fast as Ootake rode him and then Starjun changed their positions so he could spread those legs placing having the ankles in his hands and his hips thrusting forward with quick speed.

The night of sex continued to the room where Starjun rode him doggy style unable to stop riding the short male. Ootake cried out his name over and over again even when his voice went hoarse. "I..I'm coming!"

"Me too." Starjun just rode him faster until they came together. They panted before they looked at each other and then share another kiss.

After that, they were in a relationship. There were complications with jealousy and trust, but the two had worked there problems together. But this time, they had a huge fight that Ootake refused to see him for a week, and Starjun understood why. After they graduated, they've both been given new responsibilities, and he's been ignoring the new manager of a popular fairytale restaurant, and Starjun refused to move to Italy with him due to his duties. The short man claimed that he never did come to love him as much as he did. Aiko reasoned that his lover was being too selfish of not understanding his own responsibilities as well. But Starjun knew he should've taken better care of Ootake's heart since he was the one who made the short man believe in love.

His phone rang and saw that it was Ootake's number. He answered it. "Starjun!" It wasn't Ootake, it was his mother. "Please help! Ootake is missing!"

Starjun's heart stopped. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes, but I can't trust them, because I know it's gang related! What if they have immunity against the police like you do? If you love my son, you'll use your power to find him."

"I will. Just stay at a safe place. I will find him." He hung up and then called for his source from the police to know all about the situation. Ootake was kidnapped at the parking lot by a group of guys into a van. The license plate stated that it was stolen. Other then that, there were no actual leads.

He needed professional help, so he looked to another help he needed. He called Elg. "This is a surprise Mr. Bishokukai. I never imagined that the prestigious son would know my number."

"I understand that you work for the Tengu, but I heard that you have amazing skills of being a detective. I desperately need your help."

"And what will you do for me?"

"Anything you want."

"Even secrets of the Bishokukai as long as I wish."

Starjun was hesitant, but then he needed to save Ootake. The policemen may actually be useless, and Elg was rumored to be the best. Was he willing to betray Ootake for the company his father built? "I don't know if I can trust you. What if you're the one who I'm looking for." He knew that on the other line that there was a smirk.

"I don't know why you need my assistance Mr. Bishokukai, so respond to the question."

"Yes, I will give you information on the Bishokukai for however long you wish."

"Wouldn't that upset your family? I'll know you were lying and you wouldn't like the results of that."

"Despite using me as a mole, my family will hold the company together. What I need you for is to find a missing person, Ootake." He gave the information that he knew of.

"The gang must have immunity for the sorry lack of evidence." Elg did his work. "Any idea what gang would be against them."

"None. The other gangs knew better than to test me."

"Don't be so sure. There's always someone who's crazy enough to do that like an old flame."

That reminded Starjun of one person. "There was this one person." He told the summary of the pimp that assaulted Ootake years ago.

"Got it. Just wait a minute. I'll call back." Elg hung up. Starjun decided to ready a group of his men to start an ambush once he was given information. Surprisingly an hour later Elg called, "Sorry for the wait, it takes time to have baffoons talk. The man you told me about joined another organization who has been targeting our clans. They're called NEO, a criminal organization that isn't powerful, but their services are worst than ours. They must've kidnapped Ootake for a ransome and there's a possibility that he may be dead, or tortured to give information. The latter seems hopeful since it's only been two days."

"He never ignores his mother's calls."

"Cute. I thought of several possible locations, but due to the simplicity of hacking the city's cameras, they're at this storage area." The secretary gave him the location. "And Mr. Bishokukai, I lied about our deal, but I feel envious of your man for having such a dedicated man such as yourself."

"I'm pretty sure yours will be lucky to have someone like you. Thank you." He hung up.

Elg hung up his phone. Buranchi arched an eyebrow at him while being surrounded by unconscious men, "Who was that?" The long nose question. The secretary smirked, "Nobody of concern." The blonde shrugged and kicked another one down for an instant knockout.

Starjun had his men assassinate everyone outside of the storage facility. And then all of them including the man were in position in front of it. One of them opened it and then Starjun's men entered shooting and killing everyone inside. The Bishokukai man then entered with murder in his eyes. He took the elevator going up to the second floor to find Ootake was tied to a chair sporting a black eye, cuts made to his body and cheek that bled, tape on his mouth and bruises on his neck . Blood stained on his chin and clothes.

The pimp from before was holding a gun to his head. "How the hell did ya find us before we sent the ransom?!"

"The van you stole is seen through one of the city's security camera parked nearby. It wasn't hard."

"Let me go man! N' nobody gets hurt!"

"No."

The pimp laughed and dug the metal of the gun to his lover's temple who became frightened. "I told you! Let me go or he dies!"

"If he dies, you won't." He walked forward slowly taking step by step. "Instead I will put you into seclusion of torture where you wish you could die but you can't, because I will cut off your arms and legs, and hang you by your back at the most busiest street of this city with tubes sticking into her body to keep you alive while everyday everyone is staring at you and gossiping about what a hideous sad creature you are. They will all know the truth so no one will feel sorry for you. They'll be glad I put you there to live every day in the hot and the cold still alive until everyone that passes by ignores you so the more lonely you feel, and the more dull your senses become. You won't see how hideous you are anymore. You won't hear any thing or anyone including yourself. Your tongue forgets to speak and taste. You will keep forgetting things until you forget to think and breathe, because you are so lonely that even you will forget that you ever existed as will everyone else will when your corpse still hanging there falls to the ground and becomes food for the dogs and worms and all that's left is you becoming a piece of shit."

The pimp and Ootake stared in horror of what he just said. Starjun placed his hands on the gun, and then ordered the pimp, "Run." The man ran to the elevator where he went down only to receive a hail of bullets. He put the gun in his pocket and then removed the tape in an instant to kiss his lover.

"Remind me to never make you angry again." Ootake told him still completely horrified by the image.

"I'll never do that to you unless you willingly slept with another man." Starjun freed him and gently took him into his arms. They went back to their own mansion where a private doctor checked him.

"It will take about three months of rest for him to be completely healed." The doctor told Starjun and Ootake's mother after leaving.

Ootake was awake. "Three months? Who's going to manage my restaurant."

"I'll do it." The man told him.

The short one snorted, "Plan B?" His mother lightly smacked him.

"Oh baby, I think it's about time you took the initiative!"

"Mother!"

"Hm?" Starjun was confused.

"I'm gonna leave you too alone!" Ootake's mother ran out the room.

Her son blushed and shouted, "You idiot, it's suppose to be you but you're taking to long so I'm gonna do it! Will you marry me?!"

The Bishokukai man was surprised and then smiled, "I do." Then he noticed how the other man was still staring at him, and then looked away.

"Do you remember when you told me on the first day you actually talked to me? You told me that no one would care if I went missing! Of course I wanted to tell you that my mother would care but that would be lame! Now I know that you would too, I did this stupid proposal when you should've done it!"

The man was absolutely surprised that Ootake remembered those words. He grabbed his new fiance's hand and gave him a kiss. "Let's have our wedding in Italy."

When they did have the wedding, it turned into a mess because Starjun's mother announced that she was gay and in love with Ootake's mother after being discovered by Ootake who walked into the two of them doing it at the morning of his wedding. Midora confessed that he also had a gay lover, but didn't say who it was. Aiko got into a cat fight with the wife of the man she was seeing. Tommyrod and Grinpatch had the priest come late. A monkey came flying out of nowhere starting a food fight.

So Ootake and Starjun decided to just sign the paper court style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow, this was long. So it was another kidnap fic that was more romantic than the last one. Hehehehehehe! Dang it, **I need Zeranchi romance inspiration, but how am I suppose to make super mushy love romance when they're sex maniacs and capable of taking care of themselves! I'm trying not to make Buranchi or the Tengu family OOC and Zebra isn't exactly creative with being romantic! Wait...**

Reviews:

LostNightmare: I hope this fit to your taste!

1) Ashley wanted to kill Buranchi because she truly believed that he killed her father by pressuring into drugs and her mother didn't want to say anything because the mother didn't want to lose her.  
2) I guess there could've been more Zebra involved in the event of the kidnapping but when it really comes down to personalities and power, the Tengu could handle it with ease, and Zebra wanted to remind Buranchi in a professional way that he should keep lying for the sake of his own professionalism. Even to him.  
3) When you really think about Ootake before and after in the manga and anime series, you know he got jacked up. It may be food but in real world, it's steroids. But that's not the drug I'm going for his addiction. It wouldn't make sense or would it? I need research to do this fic.  
4) Zebra was referring to Buranchi's parents because he figured that it was a professional reason for keeping the child's true parents and he had no say anyway since he wasn't blood.

5) Ootake is not from the drug business. He's a manager of his restaurant and also promotes himself through cooking show. He's no Chef Ramsay but he's hard on others. I'm hoping for doing this two chapters in a row. Depends on whether I feel like doing another Zeranchi fic or a Startake. Be surprised!

6) I guess I just didn't want there to be too much sex because the last time I did that, it really did take over the plot and left me with a rather short story. For an example, it's my South Park Bunny fic "What You're Missing". That one was loaded with nonstop sex. I guess my summary was a bit misleading.


	11. Bullshit Relationships

A/N: **Sorry for taking too long!** School started and I wanted to give it my all, but it's hard to do that when your teachers bore you. I completely thought it was due to people's ignorance that school was boring, but sometimes the truth is that the teacher just shuts down your brain without even trying. So enjoy and I'll try to not take too long again!

Chapter nine: Bullshit Relationships

"Are you serious?!" Sani shouted in the phone. "They're still together after one year without any cheating or blackmail!" The super model was greatly upset. This wasn't his plan. If only he didn't have to shoot that movie that made him twice famous, he could've done something.

Right now the beautiful man was at a spa with Quinn getting their manicures and hairs done. There has been news of Sani being a disgrace for men which caused him to be more famous than his movie due to the constant controversy of gay feminine guys all over the news. Even now, reporters have been outside the spa trying to catch a photo or make a statement in the news. Coco stays away from the public as much as possible which seemed to be not a worry since he practically lives at the hospital until the two lovers wish to meet.

Daruma was on the other end of the phone. "Yes, and they're serious. Even when they're schedule gets in the way of their private time, Mr. Bishokuya won't cheat on him since anyone else doesn't give as much desire as Mr. Tengu does."

"That is totally unacceptable! Zebra is suppose to have his heart smashed into a million pieces! He's supposed to feel undeniable love and then have it taken away from him!"

"It had the opposite effect."

"Stop stating the obvious! Grrr! All this stress will make me break out. Didn't give as much desire, bullshit..." The star sighed. "I guess I am happy for him. He always pulled the tough guy act that it's good that he has someone taming him."

"You shouldn't give up just yet. They may have had many fights, but then considering everything, they haven't made a sacrifice." He stated darkly sending shivers down the model's spine.

"Oi Daruma! Don't scare me you idiot!"

Mr. Horse chuckled thinking that Elg really did have influence in him. "A dark mind leads to dark thoughts. I was simply stating that eventually one has to let go of something in order to make things work for the better. You shouldn't expect to continue living your normal life without having to rid of something to make room for the other."

"Like the times I had to give up some of my famous time to be with Coco, and Coco had to cut down his time at the hospital to be with me?"

"Maybe it will come to that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buranchi was panting heavily as he was riding the big red head who he handcuffed to the head board. Zebra had made a deal that if he didn't break the headboard, he was allowed to a free buffet. He was incredibly pissed off when he was tricked, and thought about screwing the deal, but then he wasn't one to become a sore loser.

The chef smirked down at him knowing that he wanted to break the headboard so badly to fuck him like a beast, but then his man's pride was in a twist. The Bishokuya inheritor didn't want to lose the bet nor be subdued into his control.

Buranchi smirked down at him as he began to slow down ending with a roll of his hips making the man grunt. He bit his bottom lip also liking how the man's manhood filled him, but then teasing was so much better. He pulled the man out of him since simply slipping out would require him to stand up a bit to get the whole thing out without pulling.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" The red head growled.

Buranchi leaned down over him like a jaguar on top of his prey to give him a sultry kiss. His own skillful hands sliding across the heated muscles where sweat was drenched upon. He was also breaking a sweat that his own blonde hair was sticking to the surface of his neck. He pulled back and teased, "What do ya mean?" The blonde had the biggest grin on his face. Zebra positioned his hips to thrust back in, but Buranchi squeeze his ass tight pressing his lower half against the man to make it harder for the male to get back inside. "No! You have ta break de headboard if ya want ta finish."

"Get me back inside that ass of yurs, or I'm gonna kill you once I break this." The man threatened, but they were empty words as Buranchi began to teasingly slide his finger across the man's body giving a ticklish sensation.

"Come on. Just break th' headboard n' you can have yur way with me in whatever way ya like."

"I'm gonna fuck you sideways until you split in half and then fuck yur corpse." That made Buranchi grimace. "All I hear is blah blah blah and mood killer!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust while flapping his hands like a duck's mouth. He then leered down at the man with half lidded eyes wrapping his arms around the man. His fingertips skimming across the cool metallic of the cuffs and the tense wrists. "Break th' headboard. It's easy ya big strong lunk. Don't you want to finish?" He sat back up holding the red head's cock to slide it in between his ass cheeks rubbing him.

The Bishokuya inheritor scowled. "I'm not that big of a lunk to not know what you just called me."

The Tengu inheritor held in his laughter. "What're ya gonna do about it?" He stopped rubbing against the man to lean down and whispered in the man's ear having his breath ticking the shell. "Because I want you to fuck me so hard against this bed until the legs break."

"The beds or yours?"

Buranchi smacked the man on the head. "Stop ruining the fuckin' mood!"

"Heh. If ya ass wasn't so damn slutty, I would've just broke the headboard n' find some other chick ta screw." Zebra was just letting that out there, but then that made the chef's lips tighten that he got off the man. "Hey! Where'dya think yur goin'?!"

"Screwin' you over cuz I don't wanna bother with this shit anymore!" The blonde was about to get off the bed, but then there was a large snap and then a pair of large hands grabbing his waist. He felt a long thick hot pole stuck up his ass that had him scream out in abrupt pleasure. He felt that hot thick pole slammed into him over and over again feeling his own cock thicken and hard.

He was suddenly scooped up by being pushed by the legs to be put in the sitting position having them up and spread open. He then realized that he was in front of a mirror seeing the reflection of his man still handcuffed. There was a short pause before the man began hammering inside of him.

Zebra nuzzled against his neck enjoying the smell of his lover's sweat. He licked up his neck before growling in his ear, "Is this what you wanted you horny slut? You wanted me to fuck you so damn hard that you probably don't know what the fuck I'm talking about right now. You're too busy payin' attention to my dick fucking your ass like a virgin."

Buranchi gritted his teeth to show some dignity that he wasn't turned on by such dirty talk. "Not gonna be honest huh? How about I fuck you against that balcony for any photographers out there to see your ass pounded just like this so they have a good view of what yur sucking every night? Maybe one of them will have the guts to take a picture n' post it all over the news? Chef serving big cocks? What'dya think?" (Terrible)

"I-IDIOT!" Buranchi then let out a loud moan of pleasure. Such dirty talk made his body shiver and made him feel so naughty for just letting this happen to him.

Zebra took a moment to stop his hips to play with the man's ear by having his tongue agressively lick inside of it and then lightly tugging the lobe with his teeth. One blow to the ear had the blonde tighten. This had the chef moaned while the club owner held in his with a grunt. "You like that don't you, ya horny bastard."

Zebra moved his hips again in that tight space that he had to reposition themselves back into the doggy style on the bed because there was a camera hidden in the mirror that he wanted an angle to see his man take all of him without any form of restraint. Just pure blissful fuckitude in that firm caramel pear shaped rear he'd masturbate to when the chef was out of reach.

The chef's been out of reach more frequently lately that they can only meet for once a week. The thought turned the big guy off that he shook the thoughts away and focused on satisfying his man.

He had the cold chain of his handcuffs against the blonde's neck slightly suffocating him to make him more sensitive to his touch. He pulled him up against him. He looked over his lover's shoulder to see that his man was twitching and leaking precum profusely. He turned Buranchi's head to kiss him sloppily while he wrapped his hands around that leaking dick.

The chef pulled away from his lips to shout, "No!" Zebra ignored him and rubbed him fast and hard while ruining that ass until the blonde came all over the sheets.

The bigger male slipped out of him, grabbed the Tengu's hair to be pushed down on the bed so his face could be covered in his cum. Buranchi licked the cum that spurted on his lips. There was definitely going to be a second round but not without being freed first. "Hey, take these off now." Buranchi got up taking the tissues on the nightstand to wipe his face and then throwing it at the trashcan nearby. He opened the drawer of the nightstand to search for the key and then noticed something wrong. He checked again and again until Zebra was impatient. "Hey, I said to take these fuckin' things off!"

"Wait!" Buranchi searched under the bed, under the nightstand and everywhere else. He then had to face reality, "Uhm, I I lost it." A violent aura washed throughout the room as the man glared with a murderous intent in his eyes. "WAIT! WAIT! JUST LET ME CALL ELG TO GO MAKE A SPARE!"

"Ya better hurry up." Zebra lowered down the murderous intent in his eyes.

Buranchi got his phone and called him. Elg answered with amusement, "Ah, let me guess. You lost the key."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You left it on the table after we talked. Don't worry, I'll come over with the key but it will take a few minutes?"

"How long is a few minutes?"

"Oh, not very long." The secretary hang up evilly.

"WAIT! Uh..." Buranchi swore that he was going to fire him at some point.

"So?" Zebra questioned impatiently. That impatience was a sign of danger.

"Don't worry! Elg has the key n' he's coming!"

"How soon?" The man towards him.

"Very soon!"

"How very soon?" The man was right in front of him. Their toes practically touching.

The blonde wasn't going to be intimidated! "I'm tellin' ya very soon!"

"I want a number."

He used the first realistic number in his head. "Ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes huh? Then I'll use that time to punish you for bein' too damn cocky."

"Punish me? Wait! What are you doing?! OW!" Buranchi was put on the bed on his tummy and Zebra sat on top of him. He smack his naked butt with vengeance! He did it again and again until Elg arrived at about ten minutes as promised.

Buranchi stayed on the bed under the blacket with a bruised bottom. Zebra had Elg free him without any shame that he was naked in front of him. "My, you did a number on him."

"Tch, he deserved it."

"NO I DIDN'T YOU CRAPPY ASS IDIOT!" He threw the pillow at Zebra hoping for some bad effect but it just smacked him on the face like nothing. He grumbled getting up.

"Buranchi, you have a meeting that you have to _sit_ through. You better hurry and dress." Elg smirked at that surprised expression. Zebra smirked too.

Buranchi's eye twitched in anger. He flipped the bed at them. "GET OUT!"

The two men exited the male's room and waited until he was done dressing. "So what's the matter?"

"Hm?"

"You're not happy that you're spending less time with Buranchi. It's best to be honest with him."

"I don't wanna do anythin' stupid."

"In your case, Buranchi thinks everything you do is stupid. But then do you really think he'd ever forgive you for this type of dishonesty. You can lie about your work, but then the problem you are having is personal."

"...Pay attention to yur own damn relationship."

"Yes, n' it's goin' swimmingly."

Buranchi opened the door in a suit. He awkwardly walked forward keeping eye contact away from Zebra. "Let's get goin' Elg." Before getting another step, the red head grabbed him and kissed him deeply. When he let go, the blonde was a bit at lost but then shook his head. "Stop distractin' me!" He pushed the man away to awkwardly walk away again. The Secretary passed him a knowing smile that was returned with a menacing glare.

Zebra left the place in a limo with Daruma who also noticed his unhappiness. "Sir, is there something wrong?"

"Not you too. Fuck." Zebra had his head down to contain his annoyance of being read so easily. "Yeah, I'm not happy. We meet n' fuck and we meet n' fuck, but I'm getting tired of that shit."

"It's always been your style."

"Don't bring that past crap on me. Ya know what I mean."

"Then why not discuss this with Mr. Tengu instead."

"You think I haven't tried?" The man sighed. "We rarely meet these days that I don't want it screwed up jus' becuz I'm irritated."

"But then you realize that Buranchi is given more duties as the heir of the Tengu business and his duties as the head chef that eventually he will have to cut you out of his schedule."

"Yur gettin' too damn cocky Daruma."

"I am merely stating the truth, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buranchi was sitting in a tub of water for the sake of his bruised ass. "That frickin' asshole." He grumbled to himself. "So what else do I have?" He asked Elg over the phone.

"You have paper work, another meeting and then the day after tomorrow, you will have to go overseas to Las Vegas for a few weeks."

"For what?!" The blonde was seriously tired. Having to fill his time with working as a chef and being the inheritor had him unable to get a break. The time he spent with Zebra was one of the very rare ones.

"There's a problem there with our drug trade by another group. There were consideration to a silent elimination, but they might serve some use to us."

"Just go for silent elimination! Wasn't that shit Lady Karma's job?!"

"Yes, but then she has given you more responsibilities in order to raise Yoshinori properly at her home place. Looking through your schedule, even when you come back, you have no free time in between your restaurant career and your role as the inheritor. This worries me."

"Hm? Why?"

"You haven't noticed? Of course you wouldn't. Never mind what I said."

"Noticed what? Come on!"

Elg contemplated his actions before speaking, "You have been spending less and less time with Zebra that it worries me. Not for you but for him."

"Whatdya mean? We're great!" They had great sex a few hours ago.

"That's because he's pretending to be." Elg stated seriously.

"HA! Stop joking Elg! Why the hell would that jackass pretend?" Buranchi found it hilarious to think the red head as such a sentimental pansy.

"Oh dear..."

"What? I mean, yeah, we're in a relationship, but he isn't the type to hold out on what he wants." Especially when the man had him only wear different colored tangas from now on.

"Buranchi, stop talking. You're making me feel more sorry for the man."

"What?! I don't get what you're gettin' upset about! If Zebra wants something, he'll do anything to have it!"

"I'm upset that you think Zebra is still the same man before you two were in a relationship. Not that I'm surprised since this is the first time you've been in one this long. It's just pitiful."

"What'dya mean he's not the same?"

"Zebra might also have his duties as a drug lord inheritor himself, but compared to you," Elg sighed, "he has more free time than you'd believe, and most of the time, he's mainly waiting for you."

The chef felt flattered, guilty and confused at the same time. Not wanting to be conflicted since he had work, he pulled a grin, "That's rich Elg! You're joking right?!"

"This isn't a conversation that the two of us should be having. Zebra might tell you the truth someday."

"What truth?"

"You should heal and then be ready for the paper work. I will see you then." Elg hung up.

Buranchi was just still as he heard his phone hummed. He didn't get what Elg was getting at. He's been spending time with Zebra, and the guy understands what responsibilities he has. Zebra can't have that much free time. He must be using it to fight with people and stuff. They've been going out for a year, and they had their meaningless fights which led to steamy sex, but they haven't truly argued about each other that didn't include Lion. Was he oblivious to the signs? He couldn't be?

Either way, it wasn't good to over think situations. Especially with someone as simple as Zebra. He was just this big brute who loves to fight and eat, but hates cocky people. Buranchi was cocky but a good kind of cocky...

He became upset. He truly thought everything was perfect or at least great, but now Elg tells him this crap, and everything is a lie. Did he become oblivious? Noticing a weakness, especially to someone filled with high expectations made him greatly upset. He needed to see Zebra about this.

So the next day, he had Elg schedule free time which wasn't easy so was down to less than almost an hour to meet Zebra. They two were at Zebra's home in his living room alone. Aiko was busy doing womanly things like going to a salon, and shopping.

There was a tense atmosphere in the room between the two since there were things to say. Zebra welcomed him in to sit next to him but the blonde sat out of grasp. His arms crossed, and brows furrowed, the Bishokuya had an idea of what was going on since meeting for two days in a row didn't happen much since. It was a good thing there was whiskey on the table.

"Hey, Elg told me that you aren't happy." Buranchi decided to start with that.

And so a glass cup is filled. Zebra drank it before answering, "It's just work."

The blonde looked at the red head knowing that he was lying. "Are you sure?" He arched an eyebrow at him.

The man played it cool. "Yeah. The dumbass disease is spreading like wild fire these days."

He sounded honest but then that sound didn't convince the chef. It annoyed him instead. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Yup."

"Not angry that I'm too busy to see you?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Natta."

"Okay..." There was silence as they sipped their whiskey. "You sure?"

He slammed his glass on the table standing up abruptly with a fist midair. "For the fuckin' hundredth time yes!"

Buranchi stood up abruptly too. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT! JUS' BE FUCKIN' HONEST! YOU'RE NOT HAPPY WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE HAPPY?! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS THAT WE GOT TO SEE EACH OTHER FOR TWO DAYS IN A ROW!"

"NOW THAT WASN'T HARD WAS IT!"

Zebra growled but then held in his anger knowing that they had to discuss, not argue. "I don't want to spend weeks without you."

The chef blushed by the confession. He didn't like the change of tone because when they argue, they don't immediately switch to a discussion. They switch to heavy making out and rough sex on whatever surface of the house. "Well, what do you expect me to do? You know I can't ignore my work."

"Well...one of them isn't that important." Zebra wished he worded that differently because Buranchi was not happy at all with what he said.

"What did ya say?"

"...I meant ya workin' in th' restaurant. You don't actually have to work there."

"Excuse me?!"

"I know-"

"KNOW WHAT?! You expect me to stop being a chef!"

"I don't expect you to stop being a chef! I want to spend more time with you. Is that too hard to ask?" Buranchi was at a lost of words. He didn't know how to approach this man. What happened to the immature knucklehead who only wanted to fight, have sex and eat food. Unable to form audible words, Zebra sighed, "You gotta make a choice. Me or your restaurant." There was still no answer, but the answer was obvious. The red head just walked out of his own house to give the blonde space. But that graciousness just pressed harder on the chef. He sat back down not allowing the tears to flow.

Daruma who had been eavesdropping left the place and then later called Sunny. "What?! They broke up!" Sunny was sitting down on his casting cheer waiting for his turn to shoot for a magazine cover.

"That is affirmative. He decided his career over Zebra."

"Why did he have to chose between the two?"

"Because Buranchi's career was consuming too much time in their relationship. Despite Mr. Bishokuya's exterior, he wants to be loved, and Mr. Tengu has been the first person to ever given him that. Being separated for more than a week to only meeting once a month has been taking a toll on how he feels."

"Augh. I did say that I wanted his heart shattered into a million pieces but now I take everything back. Is there anything you can do Daruma?"

"It's not for me to decide. I need to go now. Good bye Mr. Bishokuya." He hung up his phone and then faced Elg who was putting on a nicotine patch on his arm. "Are you upset about the break up as well."

The man somewhat smiled at him. "Buranchi is my best friend, and this is the first time he was in love too. My friendship comes first before my job. Lady Karma knew that."

"I wonder why he didn't just chose Mr. Bishokuya instead."

"Heh. It's not that simple. The two of them are more different than you think. I grew up with them. They actually went to the same schools."

"I knew that."

"Of course you would. They never talked to each other. The schools were very careful with security and making sure they had different classes and different lunch periods. I had mixed classes with both of them."

"So what now?"

"We wait."

"What if they never be together again?"

"Then they never be together again. Besides, I think the city is going to be quiet for a while once rumors spread."

And when those rumors spreaded, almost every gangsters steered clear of each of them. Those who wanted to tease them were either fatally injured or dead.

After a month of being separated, waking up became bitterly normal with each other. Aiko frowned at her husband who was drinking whiskey on the couch after a long day of work. "To be honest, I thought this was a break. But no. You really did break up." She stood where he could see her at the upper right of his vision. "Your pathetic."

"And you say a lot of bull shit."

"That's the whiskey talking." She took the glass from him. He didn't object to it. He did need a clear head for this. "I understand that I'm your vain wife who sleeps with other men,"

"And makes a baby with one of them." Zebra now knew he was really drunk. He got off his slouched position to have his back hunched over a bit to have his hands rub his face. "I'm sorry."

"No. I knew you'd know eventually with those hell ears of yours." She sat next to him.

"Actually it was the birthmark. I can't help noticing them when you wear mini skirts."

"Nice to know I can get your attention some way. Yoshinori is technically you step-son by law since we're married, but Lady Karma obviously wants to have him all for herself." The woman realized what she had done to make her feel crappy and get the spotlight, but this isn't about her. "Anyway, there's one good thing that came out of this relationship." She put her hand on his own on his lap. "You're finally an adult. You don't pick childish fights; you actually engage yourself in meetings and speak with dignity; you're actually listening to me without any snobby looks or objections, and you're taking this break up not like you would've before. I imagined you would go murdering people and ignoring people out of spite which would've caused an uproar and possible mutiny, but here you are. Taking care of your business and listening to me."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He questioned sarcastically. His wife punched him on the deltoid which caused no harm at all.

"Buranchi is coming back." She told him and then kissed him on the cheek.

The chef they were talking about was in his restaurant working with high speed whilst doing everything in perfection. Lion was busy playing monopoly with Yun. "You are goin' down pinky!"

"I am not a pinky, ruffian!" He rolled the dice and then nearing the end of the game, Yun had most of the money while the other one was bankrupt. "I ween!"

"Psh! That's because it's all estate! If there were gangs related, I would've won." He puffed his cheeks.

"Aw, don't be upset. I'll share my money with you!" With his incredible math skills, he split it in halves.

Lion blushed. "That's not the point of the game!"

"Why not?" He cocked his head to the side cutely.

"Tha-that's becuz you might go backrupt if you don't thi-think about it carefully!"

"Hm? Then I will give you twenty percent of all my earnings!" Yun took back his money and then calculated everything. Lion was at lost and in love with how smart his boyfriend was. "Is something wrong Lion-kun? You look red."

Old man Darhma who was watching over them nearby held in his laughter by how cute they were. Buranchi entered the room after a long day of work. He still had other businesses to attend to now.

"Hey blondie! When am I gonna see the gorilla again?!" Lion asked without any knowledge of the break up. Children were out of the loop for these things.

"Shut up. I got work to do."

"You're always saying that!" He pouted.

Buranchi seriously couldn't care by how tired he was emotionally. He just ignored and went into the bathroom to get ready for the next meeting between him and some other clan from Japan who came to talk business.

The Old man stared at his grandson and then smiled at the little ones to leave to another room for them to talk. After Buranchi exited in a suit, he noticed it was only his grandpa in the room sitting on the bed. "What is it old man?"

"I thought we should talk."

Buranchi arched an eyebrow at him. "Can't. I have work."

"I already talk to them over the phone. You have the free time."

"I don't need this."

"Maybe not, but I think it's about time you knew that I had an affair once."

Now that was interesting. The chef took off his tie and his jacket throwing it to a chair. He sat down next to his grandpa.

"I cheated on your grandmother with another woman because I felt unimportant. She concentrated solely on work, and I was too much of a coward to have the talk. You're lucky you did."

"Did she ever forgived you?"

The man laughed under his breath. "No. She pretends to forget, but she has never forgiven me. I would've rather had the risk of losing her the way you did, instead of the way I did."

"We only broke up for a month." It felt too soon to consider going back.

The old man audibly sighed through his nose. "The sooner, the better."

Listening to his advice, he figured that they haven't finished their conversation, so he went to the club Zebra was currently hosting at. He looked towards the VIP room with his vision that was better than most to see a shadowy figure that was recognizable as his ex-lover. And not at all surprised he finds someone else on his lap touching him intimately on the chest, and the man wasn't doing anything to get that guy off of him.

Buranchi knew the man changed, but he should've known other parts of him wouldn't change as well. He thought about turning around for the exit, but then he wasn't that type of guy. He walked towards the VIP room until he was in there sight. Zebra got up having the guy fall on the floor. The blonde walked away having the red head follow him all the way to the hallway for the private rooms.

The chef pulled the red head's tie towards him to kiss him wistfully. Zebra returned it with passion. Slipping his tongue in between those soft lips to taste him after so long. He was so hungry after being starved of this taste. Buranchi returned the same need as he began to remove the man's shirt off.

"Wait." The red head said breathlessly.

"We'll talk after we're satisfied, becuz I need you now." He put the man's hands on his ass and rubbed his hard on against the man's own to express his desire. Zebra heard him moaned as they fervently kissed.

"No," Zebra tried but he didn't mean it.

"Yes." Buranchi tugged at the hem of his pants kissing his lips softly again and again until they slipped their tongues into each others' mouths.

They blindedly enter the room until they ended up on the bed. Buranchi pulled his shirt off while Zebra pulled his pants away seeing that his man was still wearing the black tangas that hugged him so nicely. He slid his hands across the nice warm skin to pinch those perky sensitive nipples that had precum darken the color more. He kept on licking and nibbling on those nipples since this sensitivity got him hard in the first place.

Buranchi finally hit him on the head. His face was flush red and his mouth was drooling at the corner of his lips. "Hey! Don't keep playing with them!"

"No." He continued to play with them.

"Hey! Sto-stop! An' here I thought you were finally mature you idiot!"

"HA! Mature my ass." Zebra grinned at him.

Buranchi only felt more awkward. He was hoping to just have sex but they move to conversation. "Well you were acting fuckin' weird the last time." That settled a bad ache on his lower back.

"Cuz I needed a real answer." Zebra wrapped his arms around the blonde before kissing him. He licked down his neck and then back up to the shell of the ear. "Do ya have one now?

"First ya got ta tell me what that asshole was doin' on yur lap."

"Who?"

"The guy who was all over you back there!"

"...Right. He's jus' a nobody. Barely noticed he was there."

"How can you not notice?!"

"Cuz I was thinkin' about you."

That shut up the chef. He then glared sourly at the man. "Idiot."

Zebra snorted. "Your answer?"

Buranchi looked away. "Do I need ta say it?"

"Yes."

He groaned, and grumbled, "I chose you." He covered the bottom part of his face as he continued, "I gave my position of head chef to one of my employees and is now only a full time inheritor, so I could spend more time with you." Then he stated louder, "Happy now?"

"Very." Zebra embraced his lover again with his tongue sliding down his chest across the abdomen to the crotch where he had his hand reach in and pull out the hardened cock that twitched. He licked the length from the base to the head where he swirled his tongue having a taste of that precum.

Buranchi bit down his lower lip trying not too come so easily but its really been a long time. For a month, he distracted himself with work without a single perverted touch there. He gasped when the man grazed his teeth against his sensitive head, and then felt a finger inserted into him. He grabbed the man's hair and pulled it for him to slow down. Instead he got a second inserted finger that scissor him while his man was not letting up his tongue. He was grateful that he had the scar because one suck would've just drove him crazy immediately.

He felt that extra pinch when the third finger entered him. "It's tight." Zebra said having his warm breath tickle the chef's cock. He turned the chef on his fours to see that tight pucker. He licked it making Buranchi let out his moan. He rimmed his man and then fingered him until he felt the blonde loosened to his touch.

He unsheathed himself having his huge cock rub against that ass before slipping into that tight space squeezing him as if begging his load to fill him. He turned the male first on his back getting them on the pillows. He took the man's ankles to hold onto something as he thrusted his dick into that hot ass.

Buranchi let out his screams and moans as he gripped the sheets and pillow covers. He then reached out to hold his man. Zebra let go of his ankles leaning down to be held in those arms. He could feel the other's sweat from heating in the inside. He could feel the rise of his heart beats that he thrusted faster and harder to catch up to it.

He then took Buranchi's arms to hold them down on the bed and then had a click be heard. The blonde snapped out of his stupor and tried to retract his arms but a chain stopped him. He looked at his wrist to see them hand cuffed to the headboard.

"YOU BASTARD! TAKE THESE FUCKING!" He tugged at them. Unlike last time when the headboard was wood, this was pure hard metal. Buranchi could only cause a dent to it. "I SWEAR TO FU-AH!" He felt the man began thrusting into him. "Nng! Uh! I'M-I'm gonna kill y-you!" The blonde tried to stay angry but the man was spot on, on his prostate. He clenched his fists tightly trying to free himself but the man began to fuck him erratically that the chain rattled and loosened up and then back against the rail.

"F-fuck you!...Fo-forget you! I'm choosing my ca-HAAAA!" His body was arched up having his nipple bitten. The man licked the sweat off his body as his dick still craved the inside of him. Giving in, the blonde tried to invest his body into the sex. He kissed the man and then let out his screams for more. He hated his body to be restrained like this, but he couldn't deny that he was incredibly turned on in this position because the man became more hands on him. Showing his true desire to have every piece of him.

Buranchi came all over their torsos trembling of a whole month of pent up needs. Zebra came deep within him slightly shaken as well.

They fell on the bed. The red head slipped out of him lying on the other side of the bed. The blonde kicked him on the fibular. "Take these off!"

"I don't have a key."

"WHAT?!"

"Jus' kiddin'." Zebra laughed.

"Jus kiddin'. I was ab't ta whoop yur ass for jus' kiddin'." Buranchi grumbled making the red head laugh some more. He took out the key from the drawer and unlocked his lover who rubbed his wrists and then smooched him on the bed. "I love you, ya bastard."

"Heh. I love ya too." They continued their get together sexual fest until they finally stopped. Zebra had a question in his head about how lustful and kinky Buranchi could be. The way he sexually roll his hips, put his hands on places, and be so rude, provocative and sexy all in the same time.

He finally asked, "Have you tried being a stripper?"

Buranchi's body froze at the question. A surprised expression that he quickly tried to mask with irritation. "Hell no!"

Zebra knew he was lying, but he'd have his answer later.

A/N: I don't know whether I made character development or I went OOC on my characters. It's hard to write when everyone distracts me, and ruins the mood. I just wanna slaughter everything that makes a sound outside of my laptop.

And I'm also using science words. Oh school...And I'm also taking German 1 where I'm just learning greetings. I actually want to speak German because of Hetalia Germany because if we were to ever meet in real life, i want to talk to him in fluent German so even if I graduate, I'll keep studying and try to make German my second language! I might take classes but then I figured youtube is cheaper.

Danke Fürs Lesen!

Reviews:

LostNightmare:

Glad you love that chapter with Starjun and Ootake. Although now I barely remember anything about it. I'll read it again at some point and get to the part 2 of it with Ootake actually becoming a drug addict. Still deciding how far I'm willing to take it. I'll try to update as much as I can!


	12. Kinky Slut

A/N: This is more Zebra. And I'm not sure that I used this character before and she's a bit more evil or _obsessed_.

Chapter 10: Kinky Slut

Zebra was washing the blood off of him. A meeting went wrong in an unexpected way which got the red liquid splattered. Daruma had been aware of a threat, but also didn't expect it to happen with the ring leader's head exploding. Even Zebra's hell ears couldn't hear any tick or anything else that would've alarmed him.

He knew there was a growing criminal organization trying to rise secretly within this city, but then after a year of no noticeable activity, there's been a slacking on the security.

Either way, he didn't allow it to bug him. He had other more important things on his mind such as whether Buranchi was a stripper or not. He decided to call the one person who'd know about that since Daruma was busy with an assassination that was asked by his adopted father.

"Buranchi a stripper? Of course, he was. How did you think we met?" Aiko responded on the other side of the phone. She was in Paris helping support her brother's boyfriend's drug-free spree.

"He met you on the street thinkin' you were a prostitute." Zebra joked.

"Ha. Ha. Well, he wasn't an actual stripper. Elg and him had a drinking battle, and Elg cheated by having the bar tender bring him water without the chef noticing. Buranchi had to do whatever he said."

"Why the fuck would he make him be a stripper?"

"You sound like you're complaining."

"Yeah. Nobody but me should see that side of him."

"Considering who slept with him longer, you must be having quite the show already. Why not just get him to strip for you? You should make him give you a lap dance and then put dollar bills in his thong!"

Zebra snorted. "What makes ya think a self respectin' guy like him would do that?"

"Seriously? He rides you like an animal. You should've been more careful with where you hide your dvds in the house. Besides, don't you want to see him grind against the pole? I remember the moment he grabbed that pole and licked it! There was no stopping me from bringing him home! And then you bought him to the club's bathroom and fucked him. You should be grateful that I slept with him because you wouldn't have tapped that ass without me!"

"HA! Even without you in the picture, I would've tapped it at some point anyway."

"If I remember correctly, and I do, you wanted to kill him first."

"I always get close n' personal with my prey. I would've felt his ass."

"Considering all the other men you got close and personal with in the past, I'm pretty sure that you squeezing or humping their asses would've been the gossip of all over the clans. Oh they're here! I need to go!" She hung up.

Zebra let out of chuckle. His wife did serve a good point that he wants to see his lover molesting a pole. But then Buranchi was busy tonight, so he called up Elg to convince him.

The secretary, the devil he was, agreed wholeheartedly. He knew exactly how to do it, but then considering their schedule, it had to wait. Zebra was willing to wait if it meant that he would be surprised.

The man then decided to spend his night at a strip club. He no longer had interest in watching women strip but then it was a nostalgic place to relax at. Plus, he wondered how his man would touch that pole and seduce him into wanting to be the one touched. How would Buranchi encounter him? What moves did he show that night? How much did he strip off? Considering the man, he might be feisty, but he was also shy.

Zebra could imagine all those times Buranchi became embarrassed of doing it in public. How his body wanted to loosen to his touch but was tense by the idea of someone else seeing them together like that. The red head couldn't give a crap to who saw, but then he didn't want to show off such a body. It'd be a pleasure to make people jealous of him having such a prize, but then he didn't want to risk having his lover become sexually harassed if any fuckers were brave enough to do so.

Women were an exception though. He knows that he said that he didn't want Buranchi to be with anyone else but him, but even the chef had those needs to top once in a while and he wasn't the one to do it. He didn't know if he still does sleep with women or not. Just hopes none of them tries to kill him or he ends up falling for one of them.

He laughed at the thought of Buranchi going back to women. By how much he begs for his dick, there's no way he could.

So at the strip club, he was given a front row seat where the stripper who noticed him tried to impress him but Zebra just gave a blank stare and looked at his drink and drank it. He had other things to think about which had the stripper try to gain his attention by stripping her bra off and throwing it at him. It landed on his shoulder, but he merely brushed it off. The woman felt her self-esteem dropped that she walked away in tears.

The next one tried, and thought she got his attention, but Zebra was daydreaming about how his day went, what men he should kill next, and what a bore his paper work was. Sometimes he just stared blankly not thinking about anything.

Then unsurprisingly, a man sat next to him. He was Match, leader of the clan that had an alliance with the Bishokuya, and owned some of the gambling casinos.

"It's a surprise to find you here after what I heard."

"What d'ya want?"

"I've heard about what happened at the meeting. The NEO finally made their first move of preventing another alliance. The heir of the clan has aligned with them, and is now in hiding."

"So what? Daruma is already on the job."

"Yes he is, but he also worked for the NEO before. Is he truly trustworthy? Because I won't hesitate to end him with one false move."

Zebra grinned at him. "What makes ya think you'll have him first?"

Match was surprised for a second and then smirked. "So you're suspicious of him too."

"Ha! I'll crush anyone who gets too cocky for my taste. Ya better shut up about this nonsense or else you're the first one I will crush tonight."

"I see." Match stayed silent. He had already challenged the man before and gotten the scars to prove it. He was left alive since Zebra was told that his clan was worthy of an alliance. He felt more grateful to his clan and being alive to this day since he had another day to help the orphans at his old orphanage.

The stripper who tried to get their attention realized she failed and left also in tears and frustration.

Then when the third one came out, everyone in the club except Zebra had eyes on her. There was a sudden scent of lust and passion in the air. Some rose from their seats to get a better look at her. Spotlights were bright on the woman who was in a hot pink thong , a bee themed belly shirt that had the word LOVE printed vertically down, and a playful bee hat. The music had a sexy hip hop beat with a matching sexy female voice singing to it.

She walked down that run way doing a smooth back flip and then another that had her wrapping her legs onto the pole and twirled around it.

She then slides down before letting go to dip her body down. She turns over having her legs up and moving in the air while she touched herself for a second. She turned over again leering at Zebra as she dipped her body sideways in front of him having that voluptuous body wave to the beat. She turned on her back again to kick off her heels. She sat up sliding over to the pole to roll those hips. She then split her legs as she climbed that pole before coming back down in a twirl facing the red head as she dropped with her legs spread towards him. A smirking expression across her face.

Zebra met her gaze for a second before everyone ran over to the runway to throw money including Match who lost his sense of homo at that moment.

The red head hated feeling crowded so got up to go to the bar. People let him through and then continued throwing all their money at the woman who continued to pole dance.

The Bishokuya inheritor took a seat getting a bottle instead of a glass. His hell ears that could hear anything could hear all the girls in the changing room gossiping about the new girl as a one time gig and was there for him. Not that he cared. Sometimes he felt grateful for his ears, but other times, he wished to stop hearing meaningless crap.

It's always been like this since he was an orphan. Everyone would talk behind his back about how ugly and scary he was without ever even meeting him. He didn't end up hating all of them. He just didn't care for those who felt peer pressured into not liking him, but hated those who thought they were better than him.

Not many people know it, but he has a good memory. Always came in handy when he needed to vent on not just anyone. Then he suddenly remembered High School when he was in the same one with his babe. They never had classes or anything that got them to meet, but then his hell ears could hear him.

He remembered when Elg was a wimp who got bullied. There was that one time he helped him by just glaring at the guys. Elg was still bullied but then not by the same guys who saw death. Rumors spread that the guy was aligned with him to do something to Buranchi, but none of that was true.

_"Bu-Buranchi, none of those rumors are true! I swear!" Elg was shorter, paler and uglier with glasses on. The two best friends were in a classroom where Buranchi had to copy Elg's notes since he was gone for almost a week. Zebra was given detention by one of the female teachers who just wanted to have a try at him, but then other plans got in the way, so someone else was in charge. But he was too scared so told him it was okay to go. The red head ignored him since he wanted to listen in the conversation._

_"What are ya talkin' about?" The Sophomore looked up from the papers. Buranchi was almost as tall as he was now. He had short shaggy hair since his grandmother had him shave his hair during Freshmen year which got people to call him cueball. The woman figured humiliation at a young age was a good way to become a man._

_"Abo-o-Mm!" The glasses teen tried not to stutter anymore. "About the rumors Bura-sama. People think I'm conspiring with Zebra Bishokuya to take you out but none of them is true! I was just being kicked around and he happened to show up." He began to get teary. "If only I wasn't such a pussy, I wouldn't have needed his help."_

_"Lighten up, Elg. It was three guys against one, and you're an average guy." He looked back down at the notes copying them. "Who's friggin' awesome at taking notes! How the fuck were you able to simplify that bastard of a teacher's notes?!"_

_"U-uhm, I knew you were gonna copy them so I simply the words and coordinated each placement to make sense."_

_"Genius! I wouldn't have been able to pass this class without you Elg! Lady Karma always pulls me out that how the fuck does she expect me to pass school like that!"_

_The ugly one blushed by the compliment. "Yo-you're a genius, too, Bura-sama. B-by how you cook I me-mean. Always cooking multiple things at once and calculating all of them. Even without my help, you would've passed."_

_Buranchi grimaced rubbing one of his temples with his fingers. "Stop bein' such a downer Elg! Even if I am that good, I don't want to do things alone just like how I don't like enjoying a meal alone! Company is always better!"_

_Zebra could hear Elg's heart beat quicken by those words. "Y-yes. You're amazing Bura-sama. More amazing than Zebra."_

_"Don't say that Elg. You barely know the guy." Buranchi lectured him._

_"But I've seen him."_

_"So what? There's a difference between watchin' him n' actually getting ta know him, Elg. He's supposed ta be th' enemy becuz of this stupid drug business, b't that doesn't stop de fact that he could be more than a bastard."_

_"What more could he be? He slept with almost every female student and teacher, including the married and pregnant ones. He actually gets away with critically injuring or killing people and constantly tells people to not be cocky even when he's rude himself. By my observation of him and his brothers, he will end up becoming the inheritor like you are."_

_Zebra laughed at that thinking that wasn't gonna happen._

_"And what makes me any better?" Buranchi questioned as he was still copying notes._

_"We-well, you're lenient with your sex drive, you're more likeable to be around that people would consider you over Zebra, and you don't kill people for fun."_

_"Those are good points Elg." He closed the books since he was done, "But it still doesn't convince me that I'm any better than that idiot. If I were to chose who was better compared to you and others, I would choose you becuz I know ya, but who knows if the other choices could've been better. It all comes down to results."_

_Elg felt a bit stung on his ego but then he understood. He smiled, "Speaking like a true drug lord."_

_Buranchi snorted, "I've met drug lords n' trust me, they ain't pretty like me." Their laughter echoed in Zebra's ears. _

He figured then that the blonde wasn't that cocky, but since he wasn't interested in men back then, he ignored those nice qualities. Zebra wished he fucked that young ass though. Corner Buranchi in the boy's locker room shower instead and get into a fight but end up having hot teenage sex against the wall with the showers running. It would be kinky if Elg caught them when he went to look for Buranchi to find him being pleasured by being butt fucked.

Now that he thought of it, did Elg have a secret crush on his lover? He's with Daruma now, but who knows what goes inside that sneaky bastard's head. There needed to be an interrogation.

His phone rang. It was Buranchi. "What is it?"

"What kind of greeting is that?!"

"Sorry, how was yur day honey?" Zebra responded sarcastically.

"Fine dear! Another day at the office as usual." They both snorted at the corniness. "Have any plans tomorrow?"

"Free tomorrow. You?"

"Hm since I gave up my chef career yesterday, I might be free."

"Youre place or mine."

"Mine. Lunch?"

"Makin' my favorites?"

"N' a few other things I wanted to try makin' before having the new head chef put it on the menu."

"So ya didn't completely give it up."

"Hell no! I'm jus' not serving or scheduling the plans or choosing the menus."

"You sound like you miss that shit."

"I'm not a lazy piece of crap like you." Then Buranchi yawned.

"Tired?"

"Lady Karma had me running errands n' dealing with more retards. My head is aching."

"Want me to make it better? They say an orgasm is the best way to cure a headache."

Buranchi laughed at that, but there is a theory that it's true. Not that he wanted to try that out. "You already screwed me yesterday. Give my ass a break if we're gonna meet more than usual."

"Fine, but then expect to be limping when ya give me yur permission."

The Tengu snorted. "A real gentleman."

"Yeah."

Then there was another yawn. "I love ya."

Zebra couldn't help feeling his heart soften by that. He was just this big bear. "I love ya too." Then there was a light snoring. "Buranchi?...Did ya sleep by the phone?" Then Zebra heard foot steps and then someone picking it up.

"Buranchi is currently asleep. He took some medicine to heal his sore head."

"Should you be makin' him defenseless like that?"

"I'm capable of protecting him."

"Heh. I remember back then when you couldn't."

"But then I shot my first man while protecting Buranchi. He is my dearest friend." Elg's tone had a sense of loyalty but also bordered somewhere dangerously to Zebra.

"Hey Elg, have you-"

"No, we had no intimate sexual moments together besides what your ears might hear."

"How did ya know I was gonna ask that?"

"Pure observation. But even with my skills, I can't truly see into everyone."

Zebra didn't like how Elg would turn from genius to psychic. "So when d'ya plan on havin' that drinking contest?"

"Hmm?" There were a smirk. "I'm leaving that as a surprise for both of you."

"You bastard."

Elg chuckled. "You should also get your rest considering what happened at your meeting."

"Daruma tell you?"

"I have tabs on all drug lords, but I didn't plan the bomb. Though it must've been placed through the man's nose while he was sleeping. You heard the rumors that a vigilante is in the city now. The type who finds killing righteous."

"Yeah, but that idiot knows better than to approach me. Have any idea who it is?"

"No. He's new so things take time."

"Wow, you actually don't know something after all."

"Playing on my ego won't get you answers. Good bye Zebra." The secretary hung up.

Zebra put away his phone. There was a new vigilante which was no surprise. In a city like this, it's only natural that some idiot would play hero. The news called him the Gourmet Fisher since the first time he was seen was at the fishing docks where he personally took down a gang who was shipping several illegal things. The cameras were only able to catch the vigilante wearing a full covering suit but any other description was unable to be said. The man didn't let his mind drawl on that so took his leave.

The next day, he spent his lunch time eating with Buranchi and then having desserts on his lover's bed having to annoyingly wear a condom since both had to leave for another meeting. Almost completely sated, he went to his office to discover a woman waiting for him. It was the stripper.

"Hello, Zebra-san. I've been waiting for you." She was wearing a tight white blouse with the top buttons unbuttoned revealing her black laced red bra. She wore high black laced stocking with fire red heels. When she crossed her legs, those skirts looked like they lost a couple inches. Despite her slutty look, her glasses made her look classy.

"Whatdya want?" He sat down on his chair leaning back.

The woman smirked at him. "For business, of course, Zebra-san. I am the Queen of my Honey clan."

"Sounds terrible."

"The name does lower people's guards doesn't it, Zebra-san." The woman looked over her glasses at the man giving a wide smirk. "You are the second best illegal organization at producing drugs and distributing it world wide. Other competitions immediately wiped out."

"Yur point?" He was getting bored rather quickly.

"The point is, Mr. Bishokuya, is that I want in."

"No way."

"But with my help, you can rise above the Tengu clan."

Zebra leaned forward expressing a menacing glare. "I said no."

The woman scowled at him and then sighed. "Love does strange things doesn't it."

"Jus' shut up n' leave. I have other things to do."

She stood up taking a seat on his desk. "Is this truly Zebra? The glorious underground boxer who took life after life to reach the top? And now that such an opportunity is present to you to have you reach the top again, you decline it for _personal _reasons." She stood up looking down at him disapprovingly. "I wouldn't be surprised if your organization falls beneath you."

Zebra stood up. The woman didn't flinch. Instead she placed her card on the table, "The name's Love, and you may reach me if you like," She added in a low seductive tone, "Zebra-san." She left the room. Zebra took the card and burned it into the trashcan. He knew what he was doing.

He continued his work, and then went to bed feeling a sense of loneliness. He brushed off those feelings and tried to go to sleep, but then what the woman said irked him as well. Has he gotten soft because he didn't want to overtake his lover? He knew that wasn't true. He didn't trust the woman.

He took out his phone from the nightstand calling his lover.

"What is it?!" Buranchi yelled.

"Is that anyway to greet me you bastard?"

"No, the idiots have been calling me all day, and Lady Karma has Elg out so I have to answer them myself."

"Why not get another secretary?"

"Ha! I wish it was that easy but what numbskull would be good enough as Elg."

"You have a billion dollar corporation, and you can't find one idiot. Ya can't keep relying on Elg."

"Givin' me advice on how to run my business?" The blonde questioned irritatedly.

"Jus' sayin'. You should have backups."

Buranchi sighed rubbing his head. "I have no time for this shit. I need ta go to bed."

"Can I join you?"

"We already did it-"

"No. Just sleep."

"Ya promise?"

"Yeah. I'm tired too."

"Fine." Buranchi told him frustratedly. "But one move n' I'm breakin' yur hands!"

Zebra chuckled. "I'm comin'." The red head hung up going out in just a pair of pants. He's done this before, and been questioned about it's safety but the red head shut those idiots up and do what he wanted, and right now he wanted to just sleep with the blonde.

Buranchi kept threatening him tiredly if he was to do anything, he'd regret it. The Bishokuya inheritor just repeated that he wouldn't. He spooned his lover taking in the scent of his hair that smelled like lemons. The sound of his soft snoring and the feel of those tense muscles loosening. To have his body completely defenseless in front of him urged an instinct to take a move to become the best but then he didn't want to. Instead he fell into a state of defenselessness as well. With guards outside of course and his ear as an alarm clock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"The Fisher strikes again! This time the vigilante attacked the mall taking down the storage of cocaine that no one knew was there! This builds up a lot of questions such as where will The Fisher strike again? Will it be in your neighbor's home, your home or the beloved stores you thought was completely pure of the manufacturing and selling of drugs? More to you after these messages!"_

Lady Karma turned off the laptop. She was in a meeting with Ichiryuu and Midora.

"So it finally happens huh? Hahahaha!" Ichiryuu laughed.

"Why are we speaking about this? The Fisher has no connections to the NEO and we are still in power."

"Midora, what did I tell you about slipping opportunities out of sight?"

"That's why I questioned your motives."

"Quetion any further n' you'll find my foot in yur ass." The woman leaned back on her chair staring at the two people she signed up to stay by her side. Ichiryuu, she could trust, but Midora had shown to be slipping out of her grasp. "Besides I think that this vigilante can be useful."

"Hm?" Both men hummed.

The woman smirked at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra was in his office after midnight. It looked like one of the Bishokukai company of hotels had been under investigation of a murder and it wasn't one of the prostitutes, and the witness had called the police through cell phone instead of the hotel phones. He had to control the situation the whole day while completing other work without speaking to or seeing his babe at all.

Now he just wanted to sleep, but then he had one more meeting. Two men entered the office with a case of money. It was the money to ensure that a certain kidnapping stayed kidnapped.

One of them placed it on the table, but then the moment they unlocked it, Zebra grabbed it and threw it out the window before it exploded. He shot one man down at the leg and then slammed the other on the table.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! WE WERE-"

Zebra knocked him out unconscious because he had his answer when he could hear the sound of someone else's saying, "Damn." He looked towards that person who panicked, and ran off to escape.

The security guards broke in. "Sir, are you alright?!"

"Stand down." The man told them still hearing where The Fisher was heading to over all the other sounds. "I'm going out." He walked out of the office staying in range to where The Fisher was going and then heard that person finally stop breathing erratically, and the slipping out of a mask. He listened for the rest of the night while making calls about the kidnapping plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, I heard that The Fisher bastard attacked you." Buranchi stated while the two were at the park where Lion was playing with Yun and the other kids. They were sitting on a bench under a tree. People figured that they could be meeting for some underground business but they were just baby sitting and spending time together.

"Huh?"

"The bomb attack at your office! It was all over the news ya idiot!"

"Oh that." The man shrugged. "Nothin' ta bug yurself about."

"Are ya sure?"

"Don't start that crap again."

"Come on! The bastard almost injured ya. You're too big of a gorrilla to die by an explosion like that."

"Who's a gorilla?" The man growled.

"I know it's a professional thing but you can still tell me what happened?"

"...Nah."

"Wh-" Buranchi was silenced by a kiss. The blonde tried to pull away or hit the guy off, but Zebra kept him in his arms taking as much as he can before the chef needed to breathe.

"EWWWWWW!" The kids said made icky faces at them.

"Pinocchio n' King Kong sitting on a tree. K-I-"

"L-L-I-N-G. What does that spell you brat?" Zebra loomed over them. The children screamed running away except for Lion and Yun.

"Ugh! They are so embarrassing!" Lion crossed him arms angrily fuming. Yun just giggled.

"Ab't that whole bomb thing." Zebra said to Buranchi, "Jus' forget ab't it. Some idiots didn't check the cases correctly so gettin' things like that shouldn't be rare."

The blonde wanted to hear about it from the red head himself, but then figured that he'd just get info from Elg again, and that was what he did during work.

"The bomb was done by the vigilante himself, but then thanks to Zebra's hearing, he was able to detect it before it set off."

"Is that so hard to say?! I know we promise to leave business things aside but then doesn't that bastard know I'm worried about him!"

"Doubting your Hulk?"

"Har har. I'm serious Elg! I know I'm suppose to be heartless as the next drug lord but I can't help bein' worried about that douche!"

"It's only natural since you two agreed to spend more time together that you feel responsible for him as much as he feels responsible for you. Love is tricky that way." Elg's voice dropped somewhat depressingly.

"Things goin' to shit with Daruma."

"Haven't contacted me since, and vanished under my radar."

"Sucks."

"Yes."

"Let's go eat."

"Agreed."

Buranchi got up to make the food, but then Elg remembered something, "Oh I almost forgot. Lady Karma has a preposition for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra was in the middle of gambling at one of the casinos. Men dared to challenge him but were losing. Some gave up smartly but others were complete suckers that they lost all their money.

He heard of all the curses as they left and had a moment of pity for the people who had to face their wrath, but then his business doesn't trick people so lawsuits against him didn't work. He barely needed any bargaining to win those. If there was a screw up, the person in charged of that was immediately dealt with for their slip up.

"No cigar, Zebra-san?" Love sat next to him in a red forties styled dress. "I remember a time when no rules applied because dying young was the thing. I think it's still a thing now with all the young kids these days, Zebra-san."

"Gamble or leave."

"Russian Roulette?"

"Only if I load the gun."

"Only if I load yours too, Zebra-san." She kept repeating his name in that loving sweet tone that it annoyed him.

He got up to leave her but the woman followed him. "Zebra-san, I am serious about forming an alliance with you. My clan controls a high portion of human trafficking in the city. With my help, the amount of drugs you sell through my lovelies would double or even triple." She stopped him with a hand on his chest to make him see eye to eye to her.

"Bitch you have the count to one to get your hand off me."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna bash that face of yurs."

The woman glared at him, and then grabbed his tie forward to have him bend down to her height. She was furious but then reasoned with herself so gave him the smolder. She lets him go. "You can forever fall in love, but you can't hold in the curiosity of lust. Congratulations on not touching a woman in your exclusive relationship." She sauntered away having men have eyes on her. She whispered sweetly, "Yet."

Zebra rolled his eyes. "Ha! That bitch wishes." He said to himself and then there was a call from Buranchi to come to a strip club where he was given a private room with a stage covered by the curtains. He took a seat by the sofa that was just a feet away from the stage that reached about his knees.

He was given a glass of whiskey before the curtains opened and the spotlight was on his babe who was wearing a cowboy hat with a small vest, jeans and boots. The music started with a sultry country song telling him that he wanna do naughty things to that body. Buranchi swayed his hips to the music.

He grabbed that pole doing freaky moves to it, but all that Zebra could notice was how he would spread those legs wide open and how concentrated he was in watching him with a hateful look that just fueled the sexiness of it.

The way his entire body just rippled to the beat. Buranchi teased his man with pushing his vest midway off his shoulder but put it back on and continued to shake that ass in front of him.

Zebra wanted to get on that stage and rip those clothes off but restrained himself to see what his lover would do next. The music then suddenly turn into rock having Buranchi move more provocatively to the sound as he finely slips off that vest and then gets low on the floor raising that ass up and down several times as if humping the floor. He then fluidly waves his body forward getting on his knees sliding those hands across those well-defined tanned muscles continuing to ripple to the beat.

He licks his lips sexually with a dangerous gaze. Zebra crossed his legs as he felt a tent to his pants. He was so turned on, especially when Buranchi slides those hands across his chest grazing against those sensitive nipples making the blonde bite his bottom lip as he had one had slide down his abdomen to his covered crotch. The chef gasps silently like a virgin.

Zebra got off his seat but was stopped by a foot on his chest that pushes him back on his seat. Buranchi grins at him wagging his finger at him as he gets up and takes off his belt and whips it down on the stage making a loud _SNAP!_ to the stage. He throws it to the side and pulls off his pants revealing a black thong that was overwhelmed by his lover's full delectable tan ass and semi-erection that swung back and forth as he continued to rock those hips.

He turned away from Zebra to grind, hump and lift himself against the pole. He'd jiggle those hot buns beckoning the man to touch him but he wasn't fooled into it. He waited until the man came over to putting one leg on the chair. He put his man's hands on his ass as he swayed those hips. Zebra wanted to lick him so badly but then the chef made him let go so he could turn around and bend down to shake his ass in front him and then put both his hands in between his thighs caressing them and then caressing his perineum.

Zebra gulped down silently as his stiffy almost got the best of him.

Buranchi showed him a face of debauchery over his shoulders before he rolled those hips down and then resting that ass against his crotch rubbing against him. Wrapping his arms around Zebra's neck who could smell that lemon scented shampoo and the heat emitting that he was getting hotter and hotter by the second but the red head didn't want to come by a lap dance.

He grabbed those hips thrusting up into that ass. Buranchi got that message so bended himself over the stage. Zebra got up rubbing his crotch against his man. He prodded the male's lips with his two fingers. The blonde licked them and sucked them in. The red head could feel the sharp teeth poking against his rough skin.

When his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from his lover's mouth and moved aside the string of the thong to put his fingers in deeply up that ass making the blonde arch that body and moan as the man continued to thrust those fingers in and out of him until it was stretched enough to take the huge dong that snapped out when the red head released himself.

Buranchi fisted his hands as he braced himself for the intrusion. There was always a pinch of pain but he was used to it as he waited until the man was fully sheathed inside of him. There was a moment of breath before Buranchi took off his cowboy hat to put it on Zebra's head and then whispered to him, "Ride me."

The red head instantly fucked the man like a wild horse. Buranchi tried to find something to hold onto as his man took the liberty to stroke him in the same time. He was then turned around to have his ankles held. Buranchi took hold off his own cock to stroke himself as his man continued to pound pleasure after pleasure into him.

They both made use of the stage and the sofa. One time Buranchi was wearing the cowboy hat riding his man but this time the man didn't hold his hips so tried not to bounce off of his man as he fucked him up and hard.

After a matter of hours, both of them were completely satisfied. Both having ended up on a bed at the strip club. "This is the best one." Zebra said having to take out a cigar to calm him down from his high. Not just one could do that.

Buranchi was smoking one too. "Hmph. It better be after what I did." He tried not to blush. The two kissed tasting the effects of smoking the cigars. "Hey, there's something I wanna tell you."

"Hm?" Zebra didn't wanna hear anything serious after mind blowing sex.

"It's important!" Buranchi also didn't want to spoil the mood but he did what he did for a purpose. "Lady Karma wants me to make a baby."

"Then go make one."

"LET ME FINISH! The problem is that...I won't be in the city for a year."

That made Zebra sit up in shock. "What?"

Buranchi sat up with him. "She wants me to stay with the woman until she gives birth, and control business at another city while I'm there."

"Why not bring the woman here? Why can't you just do business over here?" Zebra was not liking what he was hearing at all.

"You think I didn't ask her that?! She said that I have to be there while she takes care of business here!" Buranchi responded also equally irritated by this but it was his grandmother. Then Zebra got up dressing himself. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna deal with the hag." Zebra responded walking out of the room.

"WHAT?!" Buranchi got off putting on only his jeans. "Don't be an idiot! She will kill you if you do!"

"I AM NOT LETTIN' YOU BE AWAY FROM ME FOR A YEAR!"

"IT'S JUST A YEAR! BESIDES YOU CAN VISIT ME OR SEE YOUR OTHER LOVERS OR SOMETHING!"

Zebra stopped by those words. "You think I still have lovers after everything."

"I didn't mean that!" Buranchi kept his eyes on him even if he didn't want to. "It's just that there's no confirmation that I will ever come back and work at this city, and I can't tell you why!"

"So you'll just throw us away becuz yur a pussy who can't stand up to his grandma."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I HAVE MY RESPONSIBILITIES TO MAKE SURE THE TENGU BUSINESS STAYS ON TOP! YOU WOULD DO THE SAME!"

Zebra thought back to that woman and then sighed roughly. He kissed Buranchi and then told him good bye. He walked away.

Buranchi wanted to cry but held back his tears. Elg appeared since he was in the building as security for him. "The next city will become new power house for the Tengu business. It's an important preposition."

"I know Elg." The blonde decided to retire to his own home tonight to sleep this off without knowing that Zebra still intended to barge into Lady Karma's office where she was making a call. She saw the man so hung up.

"I expected you Zebra." She said cooly. "You're here on Buranchi having to leave you longer than you'd like. I can prevent all that unless you do something for me."

"...What is it?" He crossed his arms.

The woman leaned forward. "First let me tell you that I adore the love that you have for my grandson but that love can crush you."

"Jus' becuz I fuck him against the bed, doesn't mean I ignore my clan."

The woman smirked. "I like that. So the reason you don't want to form an alliance with the Honey clan?"

"Becuz the bitch has crazy written all over her. Her wrong move was tryin' to seduce me, cuz that jus' make things harder cuz I am in love with Buranchi."

"I see. You almost make me proud of you."

"I don't need yur opinion. I am here to stop you from sending him away."

"Or what?"

"I will bring down the Bishokuya clan. I know that Yoshinori will become the heir to that clan since Aiko is no longer inheritor. I'm not that stupid to not know how everything works thanks to these ears of mine."

"So you know who I am?"

"The fact that you are taking care of that baby, no shit."

The woman giggled. "Then I will not let Buranchi go. I'll go instead, but on one condition. You will have to do whatever I say, but you cannot tell anyone. Not even Daruma or Elg."

"Why not?" He took a seat.

"For the security that everything will go as planned. I created this business of drugs and prostitutes because the government is unreliable to handle power."

"Anarchy?"

The woman smiled in mirth. "Nothing silly like that. The clans will unite and kill off other clans such as the NEO who is currently rising against us. Our clans are more pure compared to others and our resources are much more widely known. Eventually there will be a gang war, but then in the end all three of our clans will be victorious. The Tengu clan most of all. Do you trust me?"

Zebra stared at her. "Do I even have a choice?"

"That depends. How much do you love my grandson?" She held out her hand.

It took less than ten seconds for the inheritor to hold that hand in agreement. He didn't truly know what this woman was up to but then if it meant that he could stay with Buranchi longer, than he had no choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I am coming up with something for this but I'm not sure how to write it out. I hope I'll nail this! Doesn't mean I'm close to the end or anything! But there will be more Zeranchi than the drama between clans rising against each other but you'll technically understand it once everything is explained in the end.

And I've never been to a strip club and I wasn't sure how to dress Buranchi. I thought about doing the police officer, the sexy black and white suit with the tie, just a thong but it all seemed to cliche', but then cliche' is a little good so since Zebra is technically a horse, a cowboy was a YESS!

And the Gourmet Fisher isn't who you think he is. Upupupupu!

Reviews:

LostNightmare:

1) Hope you enjoyed Buranchi stripping! And I'm glad you loved the chapter!  
2) Elg smoked during Highschool due to having to face bullies when Buranchi had to leave on family trips before he got to work for him. He stopped once he did become his secretary in order to fulfill his duties, but then would fall back to that addiction from time to time when the drug business gets heavy since he's more sensitive at heart which he hates the most about himself other than his former disfigured face. He can become cold hearted but only when someone dares to hurt or kill those he holds special or felt responsible for. Buranchi is aware of this but doesn't pry on it because he trust Elg to take care of himself which Elg is grateful for.


	13. Parents

A/N: Episode 126 and I see Buranchi! *Squeals!*

Chapter 11: Parents

A blue haired woman was waking up on her bed to see a man standing on top of her. She gasped and tried to take action but she was held back by the throat and a gun to her head. Daruma smiled at her. "You should have known better than becoming a vigilante in this city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AND GET OUT!" Buranchi kicked out a man from an office.

"But this is my office! I mean I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Damn right you won't!" The chef kicked him hard that he knocked out.

Elg sighed when he sees his boss and friend pissed off again. This wasn't the first time. "This one made a pass at you too?"

"Gnngh!" Buranchi growled knowing he didn't need to answer. "WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! ONE AFTER THE OTHER! I'M USED TO WOMEN TRYING TO KILL ME BUT NOW MEN WANT TO GET INTO MY ASS!"

"Well, you are exposing that sexual allure." Elg grinned.

Buranchi arched an eyebrow. "Sexual allure? What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

"It's quite shameful for me to say as I've also noticed it but since you've-how do I say it?-bloomed with love, you've been becoming more irresistible to men despite your unusual features."

"I don't get you at all."

"You've become sexy." The secretary cut to it with a lovely smile.

"I still don't get ya. I've always been sexy."

"Not that kind of sexy. Before you've appealed to women with your rash and straight appearance but after meeting Zebra, you've soften and became a bit more flamboyant."

"..."

"I guess this have to do with your pheromones changing. Something to that retrospect. I suppose a bright mind like me don't know how to explain it since I'm not lusting after you. Suppose you can ask the men yourself."

"Like who? I don't have any other single male friends and I'd kill them before they could answer!" Buranchi roared.

Elg took a moment to look at him and then smiled. He knew why men were after Buranchi. Despite his unusual appearance, he had always been giving off a sexual appeal that affected both genders. Just that when the news of him and Zebra being together gave the door for men opened. He always had a small crush for his friend since they met but then his heart belonged to someone else who hasn't called him since.

"You better consider your options of handling a meeting because the next one is another man of another clan who seems interested in signing an alliance with us." The secretary reminded the blonde.

"AURGH! I SWEAR I'LL KILL THIS ONE IF HE EVEN GIVES ME A LOOK!" He marched out of the office.

Elg than received a phone call from one of his workers. "Yes...The vigilante's identity is already known. Does she plan on participating?...Good." He hung up and left after his boss.

In the car, Buranchi was still upset so the man decided to enlighten him. "Zebra wants to see you tonight at his club in the VIP room."

The blonde blushed and then muttered. "That bastard. Making a deal with Lady Karma." Zebra lied to him that he made the woman stop sending him away by threatening her with exposing the true lineage of Yoshinori which would cause a conspiracy of power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zebra was in his office thinking about the deal he made with the woman and how easily he lied to Buranchi. The blonde got angry at him for doing such a reckless thing but he was happy and believed him.

He was...happy. Genuinely happy that he got to keep Buranchi in his reach physically. If he were to be gone, he'd feel all alone again. Yet he gritted his teeth when he gave his soul to the devil, so he's left to make this deal after all.

"It's nice to see that you saw it my way, Zebra-kun." Love told him sweetly still dressing ever so provocatively at him. "It will be a _pleasure_ doing business with you and the Bishokukai clan since the two clans are united against the Tengu clan. Though I am curious. What changed your mind?"

"You disgust me but how you run your clan is of value to me." He said.

The woman didn't look phased by his words. She merely smirked at him. "Then I shall continue to meet your standards of value, Zebra-kun." She got up with her cleavage exposed towards him before she walked out.

He sighed within and then continued his work while looking forward to seeing Buranchi tonight. Now that he thought about it, the blonde was going to see the woman he's gonna impregnate soon. That made him think about the kid he's gonna have. His babe was already a dad but due to problems, he can't be a dad to the kid...

He frowned at the thought but figured that Buranchi faced the same thing with his dad. Never actually seeing him but knowing he's there. At least he has that comforting idea. He growled to himself to stop the pessimistic attitude.

But now did it don on him on the questions of being a parent. Ichiryuu was there for him from time to time, but the business was expanding and consuming even more time. He didn't like the idea. He wanted to stop thinking about it.

At night, Zebra and Buranchi were eating in the VIP room on the bed half naked while talking about their childhood since it was a safe zone topic.

"I swear that my dad got me only a year supply of condoms for my thirteen birthday when I was gonna become Freshmen!" Buranchi told him as he was semi-drunk.

"Did you use it?"

"I'm not telling you that!" His cheeks were red by the sake and his body was relaxing on the soft mattress.

"It wouldn't matter. None of them were better than me."

"Well that's because none of them had a dick. Actually there was this one chick who was in her first steps of being transgendered but I don't count that since we were interrupted by her parents."

"You have the freaky ass stories."

"How about you high n' macho idiot? Any stories?"

"Me? Nah. It was just having sex and beating people up. All were girls fer the sex and the rest were guys for the beating up n' shit."

"Come on. There's gotta be one."

"There is one, and nobody but the person who owned the orphanage I stayed at knew. Ya bett'r not tell any one." Buranchi heard that saddened low tone so promised he wouldn't. "This one time in elementary, a stranger came up to me and told me that he was my dad. Never believed him for a second but I decided to go back to that orphanage and ask the owner who found me about what happened. Turned out that I was not left in a basket or in a box in front of the door like other abandoned kids. I was randomly found in a trashcan like a piece of garbage."

"...You sure are ugly." Buranchi joked. Zebra chuckled seeing the humor in it. The blonde kissed him and held him close.

"Hey, you're a dad."

"Yes. Thanks fer pointin' out th' obvious."

"What does it feel like?"

"...I can't say. Lady Karma is the one taking care of him. Aiko and I only see him when she's on business. I'm given no responsibility to teach the little guy anything so I am a dad but I'm not given the opportunity to be one. It fuckin' sucks."

"Life sucks...Except for this part." Zebra kissed the man having his hands feel the heated body. He reminds himself that this is why he's letting that old hag control him, and it's not a bad thing. He doesn't want to feel that loneliness again.

Buranchi was warm, honest as he can be, tough and the most amazing lay. As he licked down that body, he loved the taste and the smell. Especially the soft moans that the blonde would reluctantly give.

Then he noticed that the man was removing something from his hand. It was the ring he had given him. He held that hand before the ring slipped through. "No. Keep it on." He slipped it back on and kissed the blonde again while holding onto that hand reminding himself that everything was okay but deep down he knew that was an excuse. Nothing is okay in this line of business.

Buranchi was more or less indulging himself with the sex, and the strong suffocating emotions in his chest unaware of the guilt eating his man up. Completely unaware of what the business has in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, you didn't have to come with me." Buranchi told the red head while they were sitting at the balcony for a show.

"I wanna see this woman you're gonna get pregnant next." Zebra responded. He never liked these shows but then was willing to sit one out.

Then the lights dimmed down and the commotion almost immediately stopped. The curtains raised and there was one woman who stood in a pose. Zebra's eyes widen when he saw that the woman had the same skin complexion, long nose and platinum blonde hair. When she smiled, her teeth were like a shark's own. The difference with her was that she was at least a foot shorter than Buranchi. Her platinum blonde hair was longer and tied up as it twirled with her.

Despite her looks that bordered from strange to scary, her movements were flawless just like how Buranchi was when he would cook. The dance was based on a woman who died to become beautiful only to come back from the dead as a more hideous being. Despite the mask that was put on her, she expressed the beauty of her tragedy that it gave a chill in everyone's spine as they felt a murderous psychopath inside all of them. Yet in the end, her character died again and the curtains closed.

Everyone stood up to clap. Zebra withheld the feel to do the same, but Buranchi clapped happily.

After the show, they went backstage through their passes. They passed through several women getting ready for their own part. In a make up room, Zebra could hear rustling and the dancer shouting at someone.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME YA BITCH! THEY'RE GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

"It's enough." A female voice told her.

"NO IT ISN'T! AH! GNRGH!" There was a smack to the head.

"OW!"

"IT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Then Buranchi knocked on the door. "CO-MPH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THEY'RE HERE! ST-STOP!"

Zebra thought about whether he would wait to hear the lesbian sex audio but then had more important things to do tonight. He forced the door open to show the dancer on the chair with a red head wearing a black tank top, green baggy pants with a black belt and boots in between her legs.

The woman glared over her shoulder, and then turned around on her feet with her hands on her hips. Her breasts were like two basketballs held together. It almost distracted them from the stitches on her right cheek.

"Who the fuck's the red head?"

"A bitch apparently." Zebra responded with crossed arms.

"What did ya say dead meat?"

"I said that you were a bitch. Got a problem with that?" The two let out a demonic aura in the room that scared the passersby. They got whammed on the head by their platinum blondes.

"STOP THAT YA FUCKER!"

"Sheesh, can you not get into a fight with every big guy you see!"

"Hmph." The two red heads still glared at each but then knew that if they wanted the goods, they had to behave.

"Now that we're settled!" The blonde woman said while the two red heads took a seat. Both spreading their legs. Zebra still had his arms crossed while the woman had hers behind her head. "Let's get down to business about my cousin wanting to knock up my girlfriend."

"I told you it's Lady Karma's decision and I have no say!"

"Why Panda?!"

"Your name's Panda?"

"Your name's Zebra?"

They both stayed silent.

"How the fuck do I know Chi?! Do you expect that woman to answer me?!"

"It's not like he's gonna fuck me." Pan stated. "Plus the kid's gonna be yur nephew."

"That's not what I'm upset about! I'm upset about Lady Karma controlling these types of decisions!"

"And you don't think that pisses me off too!"

"You're the inheritor! You gotta do something about her!"

"She's close to the grave already! That's enough!"

"Not close enough ta be giving ya de order to impreg my girlfriend!"

"You don't think much." Pan said to Zebra while the blondes excessively argue.

"Hm?"

"I can hear minds. Pain in the ass gift I have."

The red head sighed. "I can hear anything for miles. I can even hear your squirrels at the zoo taking a shit."

"So how did ya get yur scar?"

"Happened durin' one of the family trips at the beach. It became a storm and my face smashed against a rock. The doctors had to rid of the flesh from bacteria spreadin'."

"That's more interestin' than my story."

"How so?"

"Got into a cat fight and the girl's heel pierced into my cheek and she yanked it back tearing it. Gotta keep the stitches on cuz my damn plateletes are slowly doin' their damn job."

"Does yurs cook?"

"Yeah. She's a good cook, but she spends most of her time dancing. Never liked it but mom forced her n' it brought the cash in."

"You refer her mom as yurs."

"Yeah. Met the folks, scared them a little but I was a free body guard fer their princess. Never met yurs?"

"Clans still have differences." Zebra was careful with his thoughts. "What's her problem?"

"Ah, she wanted us to have a kid together but now that the first kid's gonna be an inheritor, she's upset."

"You guys'll make another."

"That's not the only problem. The doctor's says that she may have complications."

Zebra for a second almost guiltily thought that she was lucky. He witheld his thoughts. "Sorry."

The red head looked at her girlfriend. "She'll be fine n' you'll be fine to bein' a father n' all. Bubu told me so. Nice knowing you."

"...You too."

Chi stopped arguing stepping out of the room. Pan got up sighing. "Nice ta see ya again, Bubu." She left snickering.

"Don't call me that!" Buranchi sat down massaging his temples. "Seriously! Can't that woman not make me wanna kill her!"

"She's havin' a hard time." Zebra told him.

"I know, but we were always like this. We would argue about everything! Everything became a debate or a challenge! For once I would like to have a real conversation with her."

"She's jus' jealous."

"Jealous about what?! What could she be jealous about?! I'm gettin' most of the shit out of this! I have a freakin' clan ta think about while she goes out there being all pretty!"

"But it's not what she wants. You got most of what you want while she's been pressured to be someone else."

"How the hell do you know that?" He looked at his boyfriend suspiciously.

"Talked to Pan. She's a bitch but not bad."

"You were only talking with her for a minute!"

"She gets to the point."

Buranchi couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, she's always been like that since we met. Anyway, Lady Karma wants it to be as soon as possible so I have to do it by tonight."

"Want help with that?" Zebra grinned.

Buranchi gave a deadpan expression. "No. I know ya n' I don't want any samples mixed. Go home." The chef told him and gave the red head a kiss. Zebra fondled his ass having the blonde force his hands away.

"Jus' helpin' ya get into the mood." Zebra gave as an excuse. Buranchi rolled his eyes and walked away.

Then the red head walked out of the place to hear Chi walking out of the building. He turned to the sound to find her disguised with a scarf wrapped around her face up to her nose and a brunette wig. Remembering her performance and Pan's hints, he felt interested in talking to her.

"Hey."

"AH!" She nearly jumped out of her shoes. "Oh it's you! Of course you'd know it's me. Bubu told me all about your weird-ass ears."

Zebra let the insult slide. "Have free time tonight?"

"...Yeah. Pan's busy sticking a turkey baster up her vagina. Where ya wanna go?"

"Heard you can cook."

"Tengu restaurant it is."

The two went to the restaurant where Chi prepared meals. They weren't as spectacular as Buranchi's but they were still delicious.

"So what'dya wanna talk about?" The woman asked while the man was scarfing down the food like an animal. She took a seat eating her meal lady-like. After years of training and oppression, her actions betrayed her wild looks.

"Whatever. Figured it's best to know my bitches's family after one of them almost killed him." He refered to Ashley. He swore to kill that cunt if she were to set foot in this city.

"Then ya don't need ta worry. I wanna kill him but he's family, y'know!" she responded while eating. "Plus I know Pan told you about why I'm bein' such a bitch. She's straight forward like that."

"How did you two meet?"

"I slept with her boyfriend. She got angry and fucked me."

"Heh. Buranchi n' I got together th' same way, but we did it in my club's bathroom after destroying it."

"We did it on a gymnastics mat while I was practicing alone in the gym. It's kinda weird that I'm tellin' you all this."

"Maybe I'm easy to talk to."

"Yur more intimidating than easy." Chi put down her fork to place her chin on her fingers.

"BURANCHI! I'm hungry!" Lion appeared in his jammies.

"Get lost kid." Zebra growled at him. The kid scowled at him childishly.

"Is that you Lion? You been working out?"

"Chichi!" The kid gave her a hug. The woman's expression immediately changed to one of love and care.

"It's just Chi brat. Heard ya stayin' with the idiot."

"Buranchi is not an idiot!"

"N' still his fanboy. Are ya hungry?"

"Yea!" He quickly took a chair to on the table.

"Then I'll make ya something. Be good or no supper!"

"I'll be good! I'll be good!"

Zebra watched as he see Chi changed into a completely different woman. Like a mother as she thought Lion to be proper and talked to him about his day. Zebra didn't know a love from a mother but then Chi pulled him into the conversation and there was a moment he felt like he was playing the father part. It was nice. He hoped to have more nights like this but with Buranchi.

Later that night, Zebra went back home to find Aiko on the couch reading a book. "Hey."

"Hey. What's she like?" The woman knew about Buranchi impregnating another woman.

"She's not as pretty as you, but she has bigger boobs."

"Slut."

"She can also read minds."

"Psychic slut." She then noticed him just standing there. "What is it?"

Zebra was hesitant and then said, "When we have our kid, I want to be a part of his life. Or her life."

The woman looked away from the book. "Good to know." She smiled at him. "Really good to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elg was walking down a hallway with Lady Karma and a very powerful man, Darnil Kahn, from the NEO criminal organization. The organization consisted of several powerful rich men who went again the three clans, especially the Tengu clan, in order to take over the world's economy. Politics was more of a threatening warning that a child refuses to listen to and does what it wants.

Security was present as well from both organizations.

"It's so nice for the esteem Lady Karma to be in my presence. It truly is." The man said.

"I only speak with you on how you attacked several smaller clan leaders and influence their sons or daughters to join you. Family betraying each other is nothing new but so many at such a short time, I was more than intrigued to meet one of you." The woman responded with grace.

"My, I saw a picture of you when you were younger and you are still quite the beauty Lady Karma. A beautiful woman is a man's weakness. _Lust_." They entered a room where the saw a naked bruised and bloodied person hanged by his wrists wrapped in chains. A bag was over his head. "Yet a woman's weakness is her heart. _Love_."

The bag was taken off to reveal Ichiryuu. "Lookin'-" He grunted. "good Lady...Karma." He tried to control his breathing since being suspended made it hard for him to breathe. Must've been there for days if he can no longer keep himself up.

Red lights flared towards her and her security had their own aimed at whoever they feel fortunate of killing first before dying.

"You knew this was a trap Lady Karma but you cared too much for your boys."

"I do. But it is you who is unfortunate Kahn." The red light redirected to him.

"What?!"

"It's no secret that your organization know of my scam of making it seem like we were a rivalry clan in order to intimidate others from making other clans to get in between us. But you should've known that putting such false people into my clan would be the end of yours."

"Bu-but we are consisted of the most elite people who-!"

"Some of you were born into that money while others did it through foul play such as I but most of you lack knowledge."

Kahn was killed on the spot. Lady Karma went over to Ichiryuu taking out a sword swiftly cutting the iron chains off. The man fell to the ground. "Did you do as you should?"

"Making them believe they captured me and putting a bug in their cellphones to infiltrate their network?..Yeah." The blonde found it nice having been beaten. Been so long since he had a good one.

"Now we have one elite finished off and his money and sources are immediately sent to our organization without a trace. It's good to be rich."

"His family has been dealt with." Elg told her.

"And Daruma with our little Vigilante?"

"Safla had become a vigilante after her brother was killed during a gang shooting on his way home. Blamed our clans. Daruma has been able to convince her on helping us."

"You sound pitiful when you speak of Daruma. Remember Elg, business first."

"...Yes Lady Karma."

A/N: So...Yeah this chapter was more about Zebra again, and his issues with being a father and the guilt he feels for hiding a huge secret from Buranchi even if they agreed since it did tip as personal too.

So there's basically two stories. One is the clans fighting again NEO while Zebra and Buranchi are working out their love life. Buranchi is happy about everything becoming naive to what will happen later. Eventually the two stories will clash and cause a huge problem for Zebra and Buranchi when all shit breaks loose.


End file.
